Cruce de Destinos
by Cristina13
Summary: Regina Mills y Emma Swan se encontraran para cambiarse la vida mutuamente. Regina Mills una prestigiosa abogada y Emma Swan una futura mujer de negocios.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Onces Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

* * *

Emma se despertó esa mañana con una resaca que acabaría con ella, había pasado toda la noche ahogando sus penas en el alcohol. Sus padres adoptivos acaban de fallecer tras un incendio en la casa familiar, volviendo a quedar sola y dolida por los reveses que le da la vida cuando comienzaba a ser feliz. Se encontraba en una cama extraña y al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación de lo que parecía un hotel con una joven pelirroja durmiendo desnuda a su lado. Sin acordarse de lo que había echo esa noche se levanto y dejo una pequeña nota en la mesita y se dispuso a marcharse.

Tras varias horas dando tumbos por la ciudad decidió que era hora de hacer frente a todo lo sucedido, cogió su Aston Martin y se fue directamente a su casa.

Tras una hora hora conduciendo llego a la mansión y descubrió que era mucho peor de lo que había visto hacia seis días, la casa estaba casi en ruinas y no quedaba nada de la majestuosidad que poseía, se le escaparon algunas lagrimas lamentando no haber estado con ellos en esta situación, no haber podido ayudarlos o haber muerto con ellos. En este momento su teléfono sonó, sin saber quien podía ser contesto.

 _Señorita Swan, soy la secretaría de la señora Mills._

 _ **Hola... ¿Qué desea?**_ Contesto Emma sin saber que deseaba esa mujer de ella.

 _La señora Mills, necesita tener una reunión con usted, para arreglar todo lo relacionado con la herencia de sus padres._ Comentaba la secretaria en un tono muy serio y formal.

 _ **Esta bien, señorita... no me ha dicho su nombre.**_ Contesto Emma sin saber como referirse a ella.

 _Si, lo siento, soy nueva en esto. Ruby, Ruby Lucas..._ Respondió nerviosa por su error.

 _ **Tranquila, ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?. Me gustaría que fuese antes de tres días, tengo pensado salir de la ciudad**_. Emma se encontraba nerviosa y afligida, realmente no quería el dinero de sus padres, los quería a ellos. Habían sido la única familia que la había querido sin mirar su pasado, y la única que aposto por ella y la ayudaron a salir adelante cuando realmente ni ella misma creía que eso fuese posible.

 _Que le parece el jueves, a eso de las 10..._ Ruby parecía haberse relajado.

 _ **Perfecto. Ahí estaré, Señorita Lucas.**_ Emma se disponía a colgar cuando la secretaria la sorprendió.

 _Ruby, solo Ruby. Hasta entonces._ Se despidió con una sonrisas en la cara.

Emma abandonó la zona donde estaba los restos de su casa, tras dar varias vueltas por la ciudad se percató que su vehículo no aguantaría mucho más con la poca gasolina que había echado hacía ya una semana. Se dispuso a buscar una gasolinera.

Al llegar aparcó su coche e indicó a la joven que llenase su tanque mientras ella entraba a la tienda a comprar algo para poder comer. Entro algo despistada y choco con un chico que parecía apresurado y muy asustado.

 _ **Eh! Chico, ¿Te pasa algo?**_ Preguntó Emma cogiendo al chaval del brazo con cariño aunque parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar.

 _No señorita, estoy bien. Solo tengo algo de prisa, puede soltarme._ Respondió el chico tirando de su manga y soltándose del su agarré.

Fue en ese momento en el que el chico salió cuando vio a un hombre trajeado persiguiendo al chaval, Emma se giro rápidamente dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa e indicó cual era su coche saliendo rápidamente detrás de ellos. Cogió su Aston Martin y cruzo peligrosamente la calle por la que había visto al niño escabullirse, y fue en ese momento cuando vio a ese hombre forcejeando con el niño y cogiéndolo en sus brazos.

 _ **Disculpa, caballero. Pero creo que le hace daño al pobre chico.**_ Decía Emma tratando de alejar un poco el nerviosismo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

 _Es mi hijo, así que no se interponga._ Respondió dando un ultimo tirón al niño y tirándolo al suelo.

 _ **El chico parece demasiado asustado para que sea su hijo, además si así fuera no lo estaría persiguiendo. Déjelo tranquilo, he llamado a la policía y no tardará en llegar. Esta a tiempo de marcharse sin tener ningún problema.**_ Soltó Emma mirando directamente a los ojos de ese hombre y ayudando a chico a levantarse de la calzada.

 _Dile a tu madre que me las va a pagar... qué las cosas no se quedan así._ Hablo el hombre escupiendo sus palabras.

Fue en ese momento cuando aquel hombre comenzó a correr y aprovechó el despiste de Emma para subirse en el coche aún con el motor arrancado y salir a toda prisa de la vista de ambos.

 _ **Mierda! Ese imbécil se ha metido en un gran problema.**_ Termino de levantar al chico y cogió su móvil llamado a Killian el guardaespaldas de sus padres y un buen amigo para que rastrease el Gps de su coche y fuese a buscar a ese delincuente. Tras hacer esa llamada volvió a ver como el niño temblaba del susto y del frio.

 _ **¡Hola! Emma Swan, ¿Cual es tú nombre?**_ Le habló para que el niño se tranquilizase y pudieses llevarlo a su casa, realmente siempre se le había dado muy bien tratar a los niños.

 _Me llamo Henry Mills._ Contestó el niño con una mirada de pánico y aun temblando.

 _ **Muy bien Henry, vamos a hacer una cosa. ¿Vale? Como ese hombre se ha llevado mi coche y con ello también mi ropa, qué te parece ir a comprar unas chaquetas para no morir de frío y luego te llevo con tus padres.**_ Dijo Emma tendiéndole la mano a Henry quien la sujeto con fuerza y pusieron rumbo a la primera tienda que encontraron abierta.

Emma cogió la primera chaqueta de cuero que encontró en la tienda y después se fue a la zona de niños donde encontraría algo para el chaval que parecía estar algo menos tenso. Emma había visto en ese niño algo que le hacía querer protegerlo y que no le pasase nada. Fue una sensación muy extraña para ella.

 _ **Bueno chico, coge la que más te guste. Te lo has ganado por ser tan valiente.**_ Le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

 _Esta esta bien, además es muy parecida a la tuya, me gusta._ Respondió Henry con una media sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos salieron de la tienda, Emma se subió a un taxi seguida por el niño que ya le había dado la dirección de la casa de su madre para llevarlo con ella. Tras veinte minutos de camino por el trafico infernal entraron a un lujoso residencial. Emma pagó al taxista y bajo tras el chico observando como su madre debía ser una mujer con mucho dinero. Henry ya le había contado gran parte de la historia de su vida, como su madre lo había adoptado cuando tenía seis años y como ahora eran una familia aunque su madre trabajaba mucho y a veces le costaba compaginar su vida profesional con él. Entraron en una de las casas, y fue entonces cuando una mujer se encaminó hacia Henry cogiéndolo entre sus brazos y depositando una infinidad de besos en la mejilla y la frente del niño.

 _¿Dónde te has metido, cariño? Estaba muy preocupada por ti, he estado apunto de llamar a la policía._ Decía la madre con los ojos vidriosos.

 _No ha pasado nada, mama. Emma me ha salvado, ella es como un caballero, pero sin armadura._ Decía Henry mirando con orgullo a los ojos de la rubia que estaba nerviosa y que no podía dejar de mirar a la hermosa madre de Henry.

 _¿Quién es usted?, ¿Por qué esta con mi hijo? ¿De donde has sacado esa chaqueta?_ La morena no entendía nada y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, su hijo lleva cuatro horas más tarde de lo esperado y acompañado de una mujer de la que no se fiaba.

 _ **Soy Emma, la chaqueta se la he comprado yo porque tenía frio... espero haber contestado a todas sus preguntas, señora... no me ha dicho su nombre.**_ Decía Emma teniendo una sensación de deja vú importante. Y sin poder dejar de observar a la hermosa mujer que se arreglaba el vestido delante de ella.

 _Soy Regina Mills, y este es mi hijo. Me gustaría saber porque estas con él._ Decía Regina con la mirada acusadora sobre la rubia, antes de girarse y con la mirada decirle al niño que entrase en casa. Este se despidió dando un fuerte abrazo a la rubia quien lo correspondió y alboroto su cabello.

 _ **Claro, pero es una historia algo larga. Le importa si la invito a tomar una copa y lo hablamos más tranquilamente.**_ Emma se sitió atraída por esa mujer desde el primer momento que la vio además su nombre le era terriblemente conocido y no sabía porque pero le gustaría averiguarlo.

 _No creo que sea algo apropiado, en cambio pase y me cuenta lo sucedido._ Regina quería saber que había pasado con su hijo y no se percató de los flirteos de la rubia, aunque no se pudo negar que la rubia le resultaba una mujer extremadamente guapa.

 _ **Esta bien, me conformaré con eso por el momento.**_ Respondía la rubia con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Aunque la morena ya se había girado y no se había percatado de ella.

Ambas entraron en la gran casa, Regina le indico la puerta y se entraron en un gran despacho. Emma tomo asiento a un lado de la mesa y la morena al otro quedando así frente a frente. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron y Regina sintió una sensación demasiado extraña por lo que aparto rápidamente la mirada y les sirvió una copa.

 _Ya tiene su copa, me puede contar ahora lo sucedido con mi hijo._ Se encontraba nerviosa por la presencia de esa mujer y la perturbaba no poder controlar la situación, nunca se había sentido así.

 _ **Esta bien. Me encontré a su hijo mientras paraba a echar gasolina, estaba en la tienda con cara de pánico y los ojos llorosos, le pregunte que le sucedía y no me dijo nada. Pero cuando salio vi como un hombre trajeado comenzaba a seguirlo y yo...**_ En ese momento Regina casi escupe el licor de su boca. Su cara era de autentico pánico y terror.

 _¿Qué esta diciendo? ¿Mi hijo estaba en peligro? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho antes? Tengo que llamar a la policía, esto tiene que solucionarse._ Emma se levantó rápidamente sujetando la mano de Regina que se encontraba sobre su teléfono.

Ese simple roce hizo que ambas sintieran algo que no podían explicar algo que se salia de sus patrones, y fue Regina la que soltó rápidamente ese agarre. Mientras sus miradas se cruzaba durante unos segundos.

 _¿Cómo se atreve?_ Respondió la morena escupiendo sus palabras.

 _ **Lo siento, relájese. Ese hombre no pudo hacerle nada, pude llegar a tiempo y lo persuadí para que no le hiciera daño. Además tengo a gente detrás de él, ese imbécil cometió el error de llevarse a mi bebe y lo va a pagar muy caro.**_ Respondía Emma con cara de asco y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

 _¿Como que su bebe?_ Miró Regina a los ojos de la rubia horrorizada por lo que le estaba diciendo y por la calma que desprendía la otra mujer.

 _ **Se ha llevado mi coche.**_ Respondió Emma con una ligera sonrisa al ver la cara de la morena.

 _Creo que es mejor que se marche, avíseme cuando lo tenga._ Hablo la morena levantándose y aproximándose a la puerta para despedir a Emma con cara de pocos amigos.

La morena le dio una tarjeta con su nombre que Emma ni siquiera miro y solo guardo en su bolsillo mientras salia por la puerta, pero antes se giro hacia la morena.

 _ **¿Solo puedo avisarla si lo pillamos?, pensaba que podríamos tomarnos algo cualquier día.**_ Dijo la rubia con cara pícara dejando ver sus intenciones, no sabía porque pero necesitaba quedar con esa mujer, necesitaba conocerla.

 _¿Esta coqueteando conmigo?_ Dijo con cara estupefacta. _Lo siento señorita, tiene más opción de salir con cualquier persona del mundo que conmigo._ Respondió girándose y dejando a Emma con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma se encamino a buscar un taxi para irse a cualquier hotel que le pareciese adecuado para pasar la noche. Pero por una vez desde hacía una semana no le apetecía emborracharse y acabar en la cama con cualquier mujer que se pusiese en su punto de mira para olvidar las penas, y esa morena que acababa de darle calabazas era la causa aunque quisiese negarlo a toda costa, tras coger el taxi se encamino al mejor hotel de la ciudad.

Al llegar se registró y dio la señal para quedarse hasta el viernes, cuando tenía pensado marcharse del país. Subió a su habitación, donde preparó un baño de agua caliente con el fin de relajarse y dejar que el cansancio de todo el día cayese sobre ella.

Al salir del baño vio un mensaje en la pantalla de su móvil;

 _Ems, todo esta bien. Tenemos a ese tipo y tu coche esta en perfecto estado, te lo envió junto a tu maleta... solo dame la dirección. Killiam._ Él había conseguido encontrar a ese tipo, le mando la dirección del hotel para que mandará las cosas. Con el incendio lo había perdido casi todo. Se acostó en la cama y pidió al servicio de habitaciones toda la comida basura que pudo ver en la carta mientras encendía la televisión. Paso varias horas engullendo toda la comida e intentando concentrarse en los programas que echaban en la gran pantalla de televisión. En cambio su cabeza seguía perdida en aquella esbelta y perfecta mujer que con su soberbia y su rechazo había conseguido hipnotizarla y hacerla pensar en ella todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Mills, Regina se encaminaba a la habitación de su hijo, donde se lo encontró releyendo uno de sus cómics favoritos.

 _Cariño, ¿Estas bien? He estado muy preocupada._ Dijo Regina sentándose a su lado y quitándose los tacones para subir los pies a la cama.

 _Si mama. Gracias a Emma estoy muy bien. Ese hombre era muy malo, y me quería hacer daño. Dijo que quería vengarse de ti._ Dijo Henry mientras se abrazaba a su madre y le tendía el cómic que estaba leyendo.

 _Vale cariño. Tú tranquilo. No te va a pasar nada malo, yo estoy aquí contigo y seguro que la policía lo buscará y lo detendrá muy pronto. Pero como ha sido un día muy largo debemos irnos a dormir. Mañana iremos al zoo._ Dijo la morena provocando una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo de su hijo.

El niño estaba emocionado, desde que su madre se había hecho cargo del bufete de abogados de su abuelo ya casi no estaba en casa y solo se veían en la cena o algunas tardes. Le apetecía mucho pasar la tarde con su madre y poder ir al zoo. Se fueron a cenar y ambos acabaron durmiendo juntos.

Regina llevo a Henry al colegio esa mañana y prometió recogerlo en cuanto saliese de clase para ir al zoo con él. Regina se paso la mañana entre papeles hasta que cuando estaba a punto de salir a recoger a su hijo apareció su secretaria avisándole que la rubia estaba fuera.

Emma se quedó totalmente estupefacta al ver a su abogada con ese espectacular vestido gris que le hacia resaltar cada una de sus perfectas curvas. Regina no la había visto pues llevaba un rato de espalda a la puerta recogiendo unos documentos que había tirado sin querer.

 _Señorita Swan, Siéntese, en un minuto estoy con usted._ Hablo de espalda a ella mientras colocaba unos documentos en sus cajones.

 _ **Creo que ya nos conocemos y deberíamos de tutearnos, ¿No le parece?**_ Contesto con una sonrisa al ver que no sabía quien era.

 _¿Emma? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Es decir, usted es..._ La morena parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _ **Soy Emma Swan, y sí, tengo una cita contigo mañana solo que la he reconocido al mirar su tarjeta y pensé que le interesaría saber que tenemos al tipo que ataco a su hijo ayer.**_ Respondió la rubia mientras miraba un maravilloso cuadro que estaba colgado a uno de los lados.

 _Antes que nada, no le he dado permiso para tutearme y segundo ¿usted es la hija de David y Mary Swan?._ Pregunto Regina mientras se colocaba el bolso para salir cuanto antes.

 _ **Si, soy su hija, bueno su hija adoptiva y lo de tutearla, me parece que es lo menos que merezco después de haber salvado a su hijo.**_ Respondía la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara y guiñándole el ojo de manera coqueta a la morena.

 _Voy de salida que tengo que recoger mi hijo del colegio, le importaría que hablásemos de esto mañana. Sobre la denuncia, la haré esta tarde cuando vuelva del zoo con Henry._ Decía mientras salia de su despacho dejando a la rubia detrás de ella.

 _ **Como quieras, ¡Hasta mañana!**_

Emma se quedó conversando con Ruby mientras que Regina esperaba el ascensor para bajar y pudo escuchar las risas de ambas, no supo porque pero le molestaba esa situación. Decidió no pensarlo mas y se subió al ascensor. Mientras tanto Emma y Ruby seguían charlando alegremente en la mesa de la secretaria.

 _ **¡Ruby! Vaya carácter tiene tu jefa, ¿no?**_ La miró riéndose por la cara de cansancio que ponía esta.

 _Si, es bastante estricta pero es muy buen en su trabajo. Lleva a toda la junta directiva por el camino de la amargura._ Rio descaradamente al ver como la rubia se quedaba pensativa.

 _ **Me lo puedo imaginar.**_

 _Es normal, es la única mujer que trabaja como directiva y abogada del bufete, le ha costado mucho llegar a donde está hoy y ganarse el respeto de todos sus compañeros. Ha hecho un gran trabajo._ Decía Ruby con admiración y devoción por su jefa y sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al referirse a Regina.

 _ **¿Te gusta?**_ Dijo la rubia sin pensarlo y arrepintiéndose nada más haber terminado de pronunciar esa frase. _**Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia. A veces hablo sin pensar.**_ Hablo un poco avergonzada por su repentina curiosidad.

 _No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Es mejor que me ponga a trabajar sino mañana mi puesto correrá peligro._ Dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo rápidamente de la sala.

Emma sitio una punzada de celos por los sentimientos que tenía esa joven con la morena. En su mente hizo un repaso a todos los sentimientos que había podido sentir a lo largo de su vida y este no se parecía en nada a los que había tenido, ¿celos? Empezaba a odiar esa sensación.

Por lo que se marcho rápidamente a su hotel y busco el en su móvil el número de alguna examante que estuviese dispuesta a tener una noche apasionada con ella. La lista era muy numerosa pero ninguna acababa de convencer a la rubia seguía comparando a cualquiera de ellas con aquella morena de ojos oscuros que la llevaba por el camino de la amargura. Se marchó al hotel y llamo a Graham su mejor y único amigo en ese momento.

Tras una larga y fructífera conversación con Graham, donde él se burlaba de ella por los sentimientos que tenía y ver como por fin una mujer era capaz de capturar a la mujeriega de su amiga. Aunque Emma tenía decidido marcharse del país y no volver, así dejaría atrás toda su vida y las malas jugadas que el destino no dejaba de pasarle.

Por su parte Regina paso toda la tarde detrás de Henry que se empeñaba en ver todos los animales en un tiempo récord, la morena se arrepintió de no haber cambiado su atuendo pues su tacones la estaban matando. Pero Henry era feliz y para ella eso era lo más importante. Tras dejar a Henry en casa fue a poner la denuncia y descubrió que el atacante era un ex cliente del bufete que quería vengarse de ella. Regina mando a uno de sus abogados a que se encargase de que ese hombre no volviese a pisar más la calle. Y que todo el peso de la ley cayese sobre él.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina como cada mañana se levantó muy temprano para preparar el desayuno a su hijo. Tras terminar de hacer el zumo con las tortitas subió a su dormitorio donde se puso uno de los mejores trajes que tenía combinándolo con sus tacones. Salio y se apresuro en acercarse a la habitación de su hijo donde este dormía tranquilamente. Lo despertó y ayudo a ponerse el uniforme para bajar a desayunar y llevarlo al colegio.

 _Mama, ¿Has vuelto a ver a Emma?_ Preguntó el niño curioso.

 _Si, cariño. Estuvo ayer en mi despacho. Ya hemos metido a ese hombre en la cárcel y no va a salir de ahí en mucho tiempo._ Contestó Regina algo ofuscada.

 _Tranquila mama, Emma es muy fuerte y me ayudo mucho ya no tengo miedo y además contigo no me va a pasar nada._ Decía llenando su boca con una tortita. Palabras que enternecieron a la morena.

 _Eres un niño muy valiente. Ya lo sabía, venga sube a por tus cosas que llegamos tarde._ Dijo mientras recogía la mesa y metía los platos en el fregadero.

Ambos salieron agarrándose de la mano y decidieron ir andando al colegio. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacían y aprovecharon para conversar y disfrutar del paseo. Una vez que dejo a Henry en el colegio Regina llamo a un taxi y se fue a su oficina. Llego unos minutos más tarde de lo que imaginaba y se encontró a Ruby riendo con una rubia sentada sobre su mesa. Al mirarla más fijamente se dio cuenta de que era Emma la que estaba sentada en esa mesa con su mirada centrada en su secretaria.

 _Señorita Lucas, veo que se divierte... Haga pasar a la señorita Swan y tráiganos dos cafés._ Dijo Regina de manera fría y distante.

 _ **Hasta ahora, Ruby.**_ Respondió Emma girándose hacia la morena con cara de desaprobación por como había tratado a la muchacha.

Regina entro a su despacho seguida muy de cerca por Emma que se encontraba bastante contrariada con la actitud de la abogada.

 _ **No deberías tratar así a Ruby, es una buena muchacha y muy buena secretaria por lo que he podido observar.**_ Dijo Emma tomando asiento en unos de los sofás que había en frente de la mesa de Regina.

 _Señorita Swan, aprenda a no meterse donde no la llaman, además de a mantener la distancia._ Respondió Regina con la enfrente fruncida y tomando asiento en su silla.

 _ **Lo siento, pero mantener la distancia no es mi especialidad como creo que ha podido comprobar.**_

 _¿No se cansa? De estar siempre con esa sonrisa de superioridad, de pasarse la vida en todas las portadas de las revistas._ Dijo Regina con cierto enfado.

 _ **Tengo que admitirle que últimamente si me he cansado un poco, pero la verdad es que los motivos por los que salgo en las portadas de las revistas son bastantes satisfactorios. Respondió**_ Emma con la misma sonrisa y ganas de meterse con Regina aunque esta vez esta no entro en el juego.

Ambas permanecieron durante unos minutos en silencio, mientras Regina encendía su ordenador y sacaba algunos documentos de una carpeta con el apellido de la rubia. Ese silencio fue interrumpido por Ruby que dejo dos cafés sobre la mesa y una leve sonrisa para la rubia. Antes de marcharse sin decir nada.

 _Aquí lo tengo, estos son los papeles de la herencia de sus padres. Realmente no supe que tenía ninguna hija hasta hace unos años._ Contesto con cierto recelo por el comportamiento infantil que tenía la rubia.

 _ **Nunca quise aparecer en esos documentos, no quería su dinero. Ellos han sido la única familia que he tenido y no quería que pensasen que me importaba su fortuna.**_ Contesto Emma dolida por las palabras y bajando un poco su altanería desde que había conocido a la morena.

 _Lo siento, no quise decirlo así. Es solo que me sorprendió, supe que Mary no podía tener hijos y que eso le dolió tanto que nunca quiso ni siquiera adoptar a ninguno._ Respondió Regina intentando parecer lo más distante posible.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Regina le relataba los preámbulos del testamento, donde sus padres declaraban su amor a Emma y donde reflejaban lo agradecidos que estaban de haber podido vivir con ella los últimos 12 años de su vida. Durante la lectura Emma no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar y sentir un dolor que conocía muy bien y que parecía cebarse son ella.

 _ **Señora Mills, pare... No puedo seguir con esto. Hace tan solo una semana que ellos no están y yo no puedo con esta situación. Realmente no quiero nada de ellos, solo los quería a ellos y ya no están, me iré del país en dos días y no quiero nada. Podría donar todos los fondos a una fundación benéfica que ayude a niños o lo que quiera pero no puedo hacer esto.**_ Se levanto rápidamente intentando huir de esa sala y poder llorar tranquila, pensaba que esa semana había conseguido superar lo sucedido pero era una semana, eso no se supera así de fácil.

¡ _Emma! Espere... Creo que debería pensarlo mejor. Cuando David hizo este testamento me aseguro que lo único que quería era tú felicidad, deberías pensarlo mejor. No hay prisa, en cuanto este preparada vuelva y haré lo que me pida._ Regina se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras, ella nunca había hecho algo así, siempre era fría y dejaba que sus clientes hiciesen lo que quisiesen sin ella inmiscuirse... Algo había cambiado. Pero... ¿Como era posible? Si solo la había visto tres veces...

Emma asintió y salio rápidamente de su despacho. Se marcho sin decir nada. Regina sitio una sensación de desasosiego nada propia en ella. ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer? Necesitaba alejarse de ella, de todo. Dejar de pensar en la morena, dejar atrás todo el sufrimiento que había vivido en esa ciudad y comenzar de cero en otro lugar donde no conocer a nadie y donde su vida dejase de ser un cuento de terror.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

* * *

La historia la iré publicando todos los miércoles y los domingos, a lo largo del día ya que las obligaciones me mantienen algo ocupada, realmente he escrito muchas historias y sobre diversos temas pero esta es la segunda que publicó así que espero os guste y la disfrutéis.

* * *

Tras tres meses en Europa, Emma volvió a la ciudad con el fin de luchar por su vida, por su futuro y por su felicidad. Ya no soportaba ser la portada de las revistas por haber sido vista con una u otra mujer de una noche, ya no quería ser conocida por ser la hija de los difuntos Swan. Quería que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos de la mujer que era y para eso tenía que empezar a tomar las riendas de su vida y eso empezaba por hacerse cargo de las grandes empresas de sus padres, estas estaban repartidas por todo el país y tenían una gran variedad desde tiendas de ropa hasta de cosméticos. Sus padres habían trabajado mucho para llegar hasta donde estaban y poco a poco estas eran menos rentables.

Esos tres meses fuera del país se le habían echo eternos, no podía negar que necesitaba volver a ver a la morena, que había pensado en ella más de lo deseado, y que se había obsesionado con demostrarle que podía ser una mujer distinta.

Apareció una mañana de abril en el bufete Mills y asociados con el fin de arreglar todo. De empezar de cero y de volver a ver a la morena que tres meses atrás la había dejado hipnotizada. Esos meses fuera la había ayudado a sentirse mejor y querer ser mejor persona.

 _ **Buenos días, Ruby. ¿Qué tal?**_ Pregunto sonriendo a la secretaria que parecía sumamente sorprendida por la apariencia de la rubia.

 _Hola, estas muy cambiada, casi y ni te reconozco. Estoy muy bien, ¿Tú?_ Decía observando a la rubia de arriba a abajo.

 _ **Estoy bien, necesitaba hablar con la señora Mills, siento haber venido sin avisar pero acabo de volver a la ciudad y no podía esperar. Si esta muy ocupada vuelvo más tarde.**_ Dijo mirando hacia el despacho de la morena.

Ruby apareció unos minutos después diciendo que Regina podía recibirla ahora. Emma sonrió y entro al despacho donde vio como Regina se levantaba para recibirla, le tendió la mano y esta la correspondió. Regina en ese momento se quedó sin palabras al ver aparecer a una rubia tan cambiada a la que había visto la ultima vez. Había cambiado su atuendo de vaqueros desgastados y chupa de cuero por un exclusivo y ceñido traje negro con una camisa blanca. Fue en ese momento cuando Regina se enrojeció al no poder apartar la mirada de la figura de Emma y cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con esos profundos ojos verdes que la dejaron casi sin respiración. La Emma de tres meses atrás la había dejado encandilada pero la de ahora había conseguido captar todos sus sentidos, algo que no se producía desde hacía tantos años que casi ni lo recordaba. Regina no pudo evitar pensar como ser vería esa espectacular mujer sin ese ceñido traje. La sensación de Emma fue muy similar, dándose cuenta que en estos meses había pensado en la morena más de lo debido. En esos ojos infinitos en los que se conseguía perder muy fácilmente, en esos labios siempre impolutamente pintados y ese cuerpo perfecto que debió ser esculpido por auténticos maestros.

 _ **Buenos días, señora Mills. ¿Qué tal su hijo?**_ Dijo la rubia rompiendo el contacto visual y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

 _No la esperaba, señorita Swan. Muy bien gracias. ¿Qué desea?_ Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

 _ **Quiero primero agradecerle que no me dejase cometer el error más grande de mi vida, segundo terminar aquello que dejamos a medias antes de irme y tercero necesito su asesoramiento para hacerme con una casa.**_ Dijo Emma pasando sus ojos por todos los espacios del despacho pero evitando los ojos oscuros de la morena.

 _Bueno, entonces empecemos cuanto antes. El testamento que dejaron sus padres le permite tomar posesión de sus bienes hoy mismo por lo que será mejor hacerlo efectivo cuanto antes, le mandaré por correo todas las transacciones más relevantes de los últimos meses ya que su sustituto ha estado haciendo de las suyas en las empresas sin que haya podido evitarlo. Y sobre la casa, solo tiene que mandarme la información que yo me encargaré de realizar el contrato y todo lo necesario._ Respondió viendo que la rubia se tensaba y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

 _ **Vaya, creo que el puesto me queda demasiado grande. Deberé ir poco a poco**_. Contesto colocándose detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su cara.

 _No se preocupe para eso estoy yo, si le parece el lunes nos vemos en el despacho de su padre y le pongo al día de todo lo acontecido. Respondió_ Regina con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a la rubia tensarse por todo el trabajo.

Tras una hora de reunión en la que Emma se sentía cada vez más desbordada y en la que la abogada intentaba ser lo más clara posible. Las dos intentaron dejar de lado los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar entre ambas.

Emma salio del despacho agotada y se marcho a su hotel con el fin de descansar y preparar la ajetreada semana que le esperaba.

Regina paso todo el fin de semana con su hijo a quién le había contado de la vuelta de Emma, por lo que el niño se sintió muy contento. Y comenzó a notar como a su madre se le había cambiado el carácter, desde la marcha de Emma había estado irritable y casi siempre que hablaba de ella le respondía de muy malas maneras. Henry a pesar de su corta edad era un niño muy inteligente y se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía aunque no quiso decir nada.

El sábado por la mañana Emma salio a correr por la ciudad, pues necesitaba descargar todo la energía que tenia acumulada y así poder pasar el día más tranquila. Cuando llevaba algo más de media hora corriendo vio como dos niños discutían y hacía llorar a otro en el parque, al ver que ninguna de las madres parecía estar por ahí se acercó y vio que el niño que lloraba era Henry.

 _ **¡Chico! ¿Qué te pasa?**_ Dijo Emma arrodillándose y poniéndose al mismo nivel que el niño

 _Eso niños mayores me han quitado mi cómic, y no me lo quieren devolver._ Dijo el niño limpiándose las lagrimas que caía por sus mejillas.

 _ **Tranquilo, ven. Vamos a hablar con ellos**_

Emma cogió al niño de la mano y se acerco a los chicos que accedieron a devolverle el cómic y a no meterse más con él. En ese momento se volvió a arrodillar frente al niño y vio en sus ojos agradecimiento y tranquilada cosa que le encogió el corazón.

 _Muchas gracias, Emma. Eres como un caballero sin armadura._ Dijo Henry abrazando fuertemente a la rubia.

 _¡Henry! ¡Henry!_ Se escucho a la morena gritar a lo lejos.

 _¡Mama! Estoy aquí._ Dijo Henry levantando la mano.

 _¡Cariño! ¿Donde estabas? Me has asustado, ¿Señorita Swan?_ Dijo Regina mientras abrazaba a su hijo pero sin poder quitar de su cara la expresión de sorpresa.

 _ **Regina, ¿Qué tal?**_ Respondió la rubia rascándose la nuca y sin saber realmente que decir.

 _¿Qué hace aquí con mi hijo?_ Dijo la morena algo nerviosa por la situación.

Emma miro a Henry que parecía asustado de nuevo y ella le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice para que el niño se relajara.

 _ **Iba corriendo y me encontré con Henry leyendo uno de mis cómics favoritos y me detuve a hablar con él.**_ El niño pareció relajarse al ver como Emma obviaba el problema que había tenido con los otros niños.

Fue en ese momento cuando Regina se percato de que Emma llevaba un ceñido chándal y una camiseta de tirantes blancas. Regina tuvo que cerrar la boca para que no se notara el efecto que la rubia acaba de tener en ella.

 _Creo que deberíamos irnos._ Dijo Regina intentando desviar sus ojos de las magnificas curvas de la rubia. _¡Henry! Despídete de Emma, nos vamos._

 _ **Me gusta ser Emma y no señorita Swan.**_ Dijo la rubia agachándose y despidiéndose del chico.

Siguió su camino y vio como Regina se quedaba petrificada por su comentario.

El resto del fin de semana paso sin sobre saltos para ninguna de las dos. Ambas en sus respectivas rutinas y sin poder quitarse de la cabeza como sería volver a verse el lunes.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma madrugó esa mañana y llegó a la empresa temprano, una vez allí una joven la recibió con una sonrisa, se presento como Bella su nueva secretaria, no podía negar que era un mujer muy atractiva y con la que hubiese querido tener algo si su cabeza no estuviese en cierta morena que tenía que pasar por su despacho en unas horas.

Eran las doce de la mañana cuando tocaron a su puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos, y apareció la guapísima morena con un vestido azul marino que le hacia unas curvas de infarto y que provocaron que la rubia casi desnudase con la mirada a la abogada. Se saludaron cortésmente, y se pasaron todo el día ultimando los detalles para que Emma tomase poder de su cargo y echase al incompetente de Neal Cassidy de su puesto. Durante todo el día hubo cruces de miradas que se hacían cada vez más largar y más tensas. Aunque como dos profesionales evitaron cualquier contacto que estuviera fuera de lo estrictamente profesional. Aunque fue a Emma a la que más le costo poder reprimir su deseo de probar aquellos deliciosos labios rojos.

A los ocho de la tarde, y tras una larga y cargada jornada de trabajo Emma decidió que era el momento de dejarlo para mañana ya había oscurecido y comenzaba a tener hambre debido a que habían pasado todo el día casi sin parar de revisar documentación y archivos. Levanto la cabeza de su ordenador y se quedó observando durante unos segundos a la guapísima abogada concentrada en los documentos que estaba redactando. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y se dispuso a hablarle.

 _ **Señora Mills, creo que deberíamos parar un poco. No ha comido casi nada y seguro que tiene hambre, además podemos continuar mañana.**_ Dijo Emma estirándose en su silla debido al fuerte dolor de espalda.

 _Tiene razón. Mañana podemos seguir con esto, vendré temprano._ Dijo Regina dejando todos los papeles y levantándose. _Supongo que en un par de días conseguiremos poner esta empresa al día._ Puntualizo Regina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ambas salieron del despacho apagando las luces ya que eran las últimas en salir. Emma quería alargar lo máximo posible ese momento, no quería que Regina se marchase al menos no aún. Así que una vez que entraron en el ascensor jugo su última carta.

 _ **¿Le apetece cenar conmigo? Es decir, llevamos todo el día trabajando creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarla a comer.**_ Intento no parecer nerviosa pero le fue imposible. Y trasmitió todo ese nerviosismo a la morena.

 _Tengo que recoger a Henry de casa de mi madre..._ Respondió Regina intentando que su excusa sonase lo más convincentemente posible.

 _ **Vamos a por él, y si quiere lo invitamos también. Me apetece volver a ver al chico. Así me puede poner al día.**_ Respondió rápido sin dejar que la morena le buscara una nueva excusa.

 _Esta bien._ Respondió Regina intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Esa mujer la inquietaba y la ponía nerviosa. Regina no comprendía esos sentimientos, eran extraños para ella, sobre todo después de sufrir la muerte de su marido y poner una gran coraza a su corazón para no volver a sufrir. Coraza que parecía debilitarse cada ves que esa rubia ponía sus ojos en ella.

Tras treinta y cinco minutos en el Aston Martin de la rubia, en los que la suave música que sonaba en la radio hizo relajarse el ambiente, llegaron a una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad, Regina miro al guarda de la casa y sin decir una sola palabra las dejo pasar sin ningún problema. La morena indico a Emma donde debía estacionar y espero en el coche mientras Regina bajaba y buscaba a su hijo.

¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Por qué complicarse la vida con una mujer que no mostraba interés por ella? ¿Por qué no se alejaba? Preguntas y más preguntas eran las que pasaban por la cabeza de Emma en los escasos diez minutos que pasaron desde que Regina bajo del coche y volvió con el niño.

¡ _ **Chico! ¿Qué tal?**_ Dijo la rubia viendo la cara de sorpresa de Henry al verla con su madre.

 _¡Emma! ¿Qué haces aquí?._ Respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras se abalanzaba sobre la rubia que había bajado del coche y puesto a su altura. _¿Has venido con mama? ¡Qué divertido!_ Dijo Henry mirando a su madre y sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Regina veía la escena desde atrás y tenía una expresión de sorpresa y alegría, nunca había visto a su hijo acercarse así a una mujer que casi ni conocía, Henry era un niño bastante tímido y retraido le costaba mucho hacer amigos en cambio con la rubia había conectado desde el primer momento, será por que es igual de infantil que él pensó la morena con una sonrisa. La escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella la estaba enterneciendo.

 _ **He venido a invitarte a cenar, bueno a tu madre también. Sube y cuéntame como te ha ido en el cole y como vas con ese cómic.**_ Dijo Emma como si lo conociese de toda la vida, ese niño había conseguido robarle el corazón en tan solo unas horas.

 _Claro, ¿Podemos comer pizza?_ Pregunto Henry poniendo esa cara de dulzura a la que su madre no podía resistirse.

Regina intento negarse, pero vio el en rostro de Emma la misma mirada que ponía Henry y no pudo más que asentir y sonreír ante la actitud infantil que seguía teniendo la rubia.

Emma condujo durante un rato, sin que Henry o Regina supiesen a donde iban. Henry se paso todo el camino preguntándole a Emma por su vida, y contándole todo lo que se le ocurria casi sin respirar, Regina se sentía orgullosa de su hijo, ya que él se había atrevido a hacer todas las preguntas que ella se moría por hacer. El viaje paso entre risas y bastante tranquilidad, a pesar de que Regina casi ni participaba de la conversación. Se sentía extraña compartido momentos así con alguien a quien a penas conocía.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante pero que estaba abarrotado de gente, Regina miro a Emma pensando que se darían la vuelta pero Emma estaciono el coche y los tres bajaron de él.

 _ **Francesco, ¿Tienes mesa para tres?**_ Preguntó la rubia al entrar al restaurante y encontrarse con el joven camarero.

 _Emma Swan, ¿Eres tú? No me lo puedo creer... ¿Cuanto tiempo?_ Respondió el joven abrazando fuertemente a la rubia.

 _ **Si, demasiado... ¿Qué tal Isabella?**_ Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Regina y Henry.

 _Muy bien, a punto de dar a luz._ Respondió sentándolos en un reservado al fondo del restaurante.

 _ **Ellos son Regina Mills y su hijo Henry.**_ Los presento Emma con una sonrisa.

 _Vaya, Emma nunca habías traído a ninguna de tus novias al restaurante, eso significa que vas muy en serio._ Dijo el camarero saludando a Regina y observando a Henry que se había alejado a ver una pecera que había al fondo.

 _ **¡Francesco! Ella es...**_ Intento hablar Emma pero su voz no era capaz de salir de sus labios.

 _Encantada, solo somos amigas._ Respondio Regina arreglando un poco la incomoda situación.

El joven se marcho avergonzado por el error y los ojos de Regina y se clavaron en ella. Emma sonrió nerviosa y se sentaron en la mesa. Emma le recomendó a Henry la mejor pizza del mundo mientras que la morena no podía evitar dejar de mirar a la rubia y como la camarera que les atendía casi la desnuda con la mirada. A pesar de la incomodidad del principio pasaron una gran velada, con Henry rompiendo los silencios incómodos y haciendo que ambas mujeres se relajaran y charlaran alegremente.

 _ **Bueno Henry, ¿Qué tal la pizza? ¿Te ha gustado?**_ Decía Emma mientras salían del restaurante.

 _Si, estaba buenísima. Tengo que convencer a mama de que me traiga más a menudo aquí._ Dijo el niño más bajito para que Regina no lo oyese.

 _Henry, te estoy escuchando... sabes que me gusta que comas más sano, y la pizza es solo para ocasiones especiales._ Decía Regina provocando una mirada de enfado del niño y una gran carcajada de Emma.

 _ **¿Es una ocasión especial?**_ Dijo Emma dejando que Henry montase en el coche y no las escuchase.

 _Señorita Swan, no arruine la noche con su coquetería._ Decía Regina intentando subir al coche para evitar que Emma se percatase de su nerviosismo.

 _ **¿Ahora soy señorita Swan? No creo que después de esta noche necesitemos esas formalidades. Y siento lo que ha pasado con Francesco... no sabe mantener la boca callada.**_ Decía Emma cerrando la puerta del copiloto para no dejar subir a la morena.

 _Emma, mi hijo esta ahí dentro. Deje de hacer tonterías._ Dijo más rogando que exigiendo. La equivocación de Francesco la dejó pensando... Si Emma nunca había llevado a ninguna de sus amantes a ese restaurante porque la había llevado a ella. Eso la dejo trastornada y quiso cortar cualquier juego que Emma quisiese provocar.

 _ **Esta bien, si para usted son tonterías no hay nada más que hablar, pero no olvide que son mis tonterías las que consiguen sacarle esa sonrisa cada vez que nos vemos.**_ Respondió Emma dolida por las palabras pero sin querer dejar ganar a la morena tan fácilmente.


	7. Chapter 7

El camino de vuelta a casa de la morena se hizo en silencio, pues Henry se había quedado dormido en la parte de atrás. Pero ambas tenían en mente como el destino había confabulado para que ambas se encontrase y acabará debatiéndose entre dejarse llevar por esa pasión convertida en locura o reprimirse y reducir su contacto a una mera relación profesional. Decisión que parecía atormertarlas mucho más de lo que habían llegado a imaginar.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, Emma se ofreció a coger al chico en brazos para que Regina pudiese abrí la puerta, lo llevo hasta su dormitorio seguida por la morena que le indicaba donde dejarlo para descansar. Regina cambio al niño mientras que Emma se entretuvo un momento observando la increíble colección de cómic que Henry, tenía dándose cuenta de que los suyos había sido destruidos por el incendio en su casa y viniendo a su mente aquellos dolorosos momentos. Tras eso se giro y al no ver a Regina bajo las escaleras y se disponía a marcharse ya que sabía que si se quedaba unos minutos más en esa casa cometería un error que no sabía si podría superar.

 _La he visto muy concentrada mirando los cómics de mi hijo y no quería interrumpirla._ Dijo Regina algo nerviosa aunque sin saber muy bien porque pero queriendo que la rubia no se fuese.

 _ **Yo tenia una colección muy buena... ver todos esos clasicos me ha recordado otra etapa de mi vida.**_ Respondió Emma dejando ver cierta nostalgia y dolor en sus ojos.

 _¿Tenías? Has hablado en pasado... ¿ya no los tienes?_ Pregunto Regina aun en de piel en el salón y sin saber muy bien como dirigir esa conversación.

 _ **Si... se quemaron en el incendio de mi casa y...**_ Emma perdió la voz en ese momento y no pudo continuar hablando.

 _Entiendo... no tiene que hablar de ello, ¿Quiere tomarse la última copa?_ Dijo Regina intentando arreglar la situación. Y quitandole la tensión que el ambiente había tomado en ese momento.

 _ **No creo que sea lo adecuado, Señora Mills.**_ Dijo Emma mirando a los ojos de la morena quien se había quitado los tacones y quedaba algo más pequeña que la rubia.

 _¿Por qué no? Nos ha invitado a cenar y nos ha traído a casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer_. Dijo la morena acercándose al bar y sacando dos copas llenas de vino.

 _ **Regina...**_ Decía Emma con la voz entre cortada. _**Si me quedo aquí voy a acabar cometiendo una locura, y mañana cuando vengas a trabajar no vamos a poder ni mirarnos a la cara.**_ Respondió mirando como la morena se acercaba y le tendía la copa. Esa mujer la volvía loca, le provocaba cosas que no sabía explicar ya que no había sentido antes. Estando con ella no necesitaba nada más, llevaba meses pensando en ella a cada rato ni siquiera podía estar con otra mujer sin pensar en ella. Nunca había creído en el amor ni mucho menos en el amor a primera vista pero con esa mujer todos sus esquemas se había roto. Había echo acelerarse su corazón con una mirada, a que le temblases las piernas con un simple roce de su piel.

 _Venga, Señorita Swan.  No creo que sea para tanto, solo nos vamos a tomar una copa._ Decía Regina intentando rebajar la tensión que se había generado en la habitación. Realmente quería que Emma cometiese esa locura. Quería saber que se sentía al probar esos labios. Es cierto que tenía pánico a la situación, nunca había estado con una mujer y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza encontrarse en esta situación y no salir corriendo. Pero ahí estaba mirando fijamente a unos ojos que la deseaban y que no podían ocultar esos sentimientos.

 _ **¿No te das cuenta? Si me quedo voy a acabar sucumbiendo a tus labios, al aroma de tu pelo, a la suavidad de tu piel, te voy a besar y me romperás el alma cuando me rechaces. Cuando no quieras nada más que olvidarlo todo.**_ Dijo Emma dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Realmente había desnudado su alma con esas palabras y aunque las dudas fuesen infinitas, sabía que todo lo que había dicho solo le corroboraban que se había enamorado de una mujer que el destino decidió colocar en su camino tras aquella dolorosa tragedia.

Tras esa declaración Regina no sabía que sentir o que pensar. ¿Se podía sentir algo así por alguien a quien conoces desde hace tan poco tiempo? ¿Eran reales esos sentimientos? ¿Era pasión o amor? Esas preguntas pasaron por la mentes de ambas, llegando a nublar sus juicios y provocando un largo silencio entre ambas en el cual barajaron todos sus sentimientos.

Regina nunca se había planteado tener una relación con otra mujer, realmente intento hacer un repaso rápido por su vida y nunca se había interesado por ninguna, y mucho menos con una mujer como Emma, una mujer irresponsable, mujeriega e infantil o al menos esa era la imagen que las revistas daban de ella. En el fondo era esa parte infantil y sin preocupaciones la que admiraba de Emma, era una mujer que buscaba su felicidad y que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa con cualquier tontería y que aunque lo negase, era una mujer que luchaba por lo que quería, la tenía delante de ella admitiendole que se moría por besarla. Pero para Regina todo era muy complicado, no había tenido ninguna relación desde la muerte de su marido, empezar ahora la atemorizaba y la hacia sentir vulnerable, sensación que odiaba y contra la que no podía luchar.

Emma por su parte se hizo la misma pregunta, como había pasado de mujeres de una noche a querer tener algo con una mujer como Regina, a desear sentar cabeza, cambiar su forma de vida y buscar en ella el apoyo que siempre ha necesitado y que nunca había encontrado. Regina era una mujer estricta, exigente, incluso algo cascarrabias y que parecía tener una coraza demasiado gruesa como para poder romperla, además de tener un hijo y muchas responsabilidades a su espalda. Pero era precisamente todo eso lo que le gustaba de ella, su profesionalidad, su rigidez, su forma de tratar a su hijo. Esa sonrisa que le derretía el alma.

Era el destino quien les jugaba una mala pasada a ambas, pues se gustaban y había una atracción que era innegable pero era polos opuestos, personas tan distintas que podía encajar a la perfección o todo lo contrario. Yin y Yang, unidas por un destino que se burlaba de ellas pero que parecía ser imposible de esquivar.

Emma se encaminaba hacía la puerta tras esos segundos en los que pasaron mirándose y barajando sus sentimientos. Pero Regina no quería que se fuese, quería ese beso, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba probarse a si misma que aquello era solo algo pasional o si era mucho más profundo.

 _No sabes si te rechazaría._ Respondió Regina agachando su mirada hacia la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos, dejando a Emma con la boca abierta y con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. Regina perdió la valentía que momentánea se había apoderado de ella.


	8. Chapter 8

_No sabes si te rechazaría._ Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la rubia.

Emma se quedó parada de espaldas a la morena durante unos segundos, sin saber que hacer o como actuar, la abogada se había pasado toda la noche cortando cualquier tipo de acercamiento o flirteo con ella y en cambio ahora la desafiaba a besarla.

Era una locura, Emma se encontraba totalmente sorprendida, no sabía si Regina había pensado realmente todo lo que había dicho o si en cambio solo había actuado por un impulso, pero si así fuese sería el mejor impulso que podría haber tenido.

Se giro sobre si misma y vio como Regina bajaba la mirada y sus mejillas tomaba cierto color rosado, ya no era capaz de aguantar la mirada de la rubia.

Regina por su parte se encontraba totalmente consternada con sus propias palabras, no sabia que hacer o decir, no lo había pensado, por una vez en su vida dejo de razonar, se había dejado embriagar por la esencia de la rubia y por los coqueteos constantes y esas fueron las consecuencias, que la rubia estuviera estupefacta y que ella pasase la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Por un momento pensó que Emma se iba a marchar dejándola allí.

En cambio y para su sorpresa, Emma se encamino rápidamente hacia ella mirando profundamente a sus ojos, esas pupilas oscurecidas por la excitación y la agitación del momento que eran su mayor perdición y lo sabia. Dio los últimos pasos para quedar enfrente de ella, paso su mano por el cuello de la morena evitando que esta pudiese separarse y junto sus labios. Fue un roce electrizante, pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a moverse y sus labios se mantenían en esa caricia dócil que la rubia había comenzado. Esta vez fue la morena la que decido tomar la iniciativa, y movió sus labios sobre los de Emma dejando atrás la suavidad inicial y comenzando un beso mucho más apasionado y exigente, Regina pidiendo permiso rozando el labio inferior de la rubia para que sus lenguas pudiesen entrar en el juego. Juego que las estaba excitando tanto a ambas que no quería separarse.

Emma coloco la mano en la espalda baja de la morena y la acerco aun más, Regina enredo sus dedos entre el suave cabello rubio que tanto deseaba acariciar. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado y sus cuerpos se estremecían bajo las caricias mutuas, y cada vez iban necesitando más.

Fue en ese momento cuando se escucho un ruido en la parte de arriba de la casa y ambas se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas ruborizadas por lo que acababa de suceder.

 _Mama, ¿Esta abajo? He tenido una pesadilla no puedo dormir._ Decía Henry bajando las escaleras descalzo y con cara de asustado.

 _Tranquilo, cariño. Ya subo, espérame ahí._ Dijo Regina intentando limpiar el carmín que se le había corrido por todos sus labios. _Quédate aquí voy a acostar al niño y bajo. No te vayas aún_. Decía Regina sin retirar la mirada de Emma y con las manos aún sobre la cintura de la rubia.

 _ **Esta bien, aquí te espero**_. Decía Emma acercándose a un espejo que había en la sala para limpiar el carmín de sus labios, mirándose en ese espejo vio los restos de ese apasionado beso y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se escapara de sus labios.

A los 15 minutos Regina bajó intentando no hacer ruido ya que a su hijo le había costado muchísimo dormirse. Se encontró a la rubia con la copa de vino en la mano y observando la estantería donde estaban todos sus mejores ejemplares. Se quedo mirándola por un momento intentado tener la valentía de enfrentarse a ella después de ese magnifico beso.

 _¿Te gusta alguno?_ Dijo Regina recuperando su copa y acercándose lentamente a la rubia.

 _ **La verdad es que no entiendo demasiado de esto pero creo que son muy buenos y muy caros.**_ Dijo Emma avergonzada por su falta de cultura literaria.

 _Si lo son. Pero realmente los conservo por mi padre... ¿Nos sentamos?_ Decía la morena colocándose en un gran sofá con las piernas cruzadas, de forma que el vestido solo le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y provocando que Emma no pudiese dejar de observar esas perfectas piernas.

 ** _Creo que debería irme, es tarde y mañana tenemos mucho trabajo_. ** Decía Emma sin dejar de observar el perfecto y torneado cuerpo de la morena, sabiendo que está incluso estaba disfrutando provocandola de esa manera.

 _No me lo puedo creer, Emma Swan, la mujer que me lleva coqueteando desde que nos conocimos quiera huir después de haber conseguido lo que quería._ Dijo Regina con un tono irónico pero provocando cierta culpabilidad en la rubia, pues pensaba que había ofendido a la abogada con su actitud.

 _ **No, claro que no quiero huir. Es solo que no quería ponerla en una situación incomoda, nunca has correspondido a mis sentimientos y no quiero que esto se interponga en nuestros trabajos.**_ Decía Emma pasando su mano por sus cabellos de forma alterada y nerviosa sin separarse de los píes del sofá pero sin sentarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tener a una mujer hermosa delante de ella diciéndole esas cosas le afectaba, le hacía querer demostrarle que no era así, que realmente sí sentía cosas por ella. Cosas a las que no podía ponerles un nombre al menos no ahora mismo, pero sabía que en un futuro no muy lejano si que podría e incluso agradecería al destino haber provocado esa relación.

 _Tranquila, Señorita Swan, solo bromeaba_ respondió Regina con una media sonrisa y sorprendiéndose a ella misma con la situación que ella misma había provocado. Nunca se había imaginado a ella misma en esa actitud y jugando con la rubia. Quizás las copas de vino tuviesen algo que ver. _Creo que debería volver con mi hijo, parece que no va a pasar una buena noche. Pero creo que debemos hablar de todo esto con más calma._ Termino la frase, levantándose del sofá y colocando su vestido perfectamente. La realidad volvía a atraparla entre sus malévolas zarpas, dejando al destino sin mucho que hacer. Paso por el lado de la rubia que la siguió con la mirada y que no pudo, por más que quiso, evitar mirar el perfecto culo de la morena que se disponía a abrir la puerta para que Emma se marchara.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que ninguna de las dos se movía, Emma aún en la puerta del salón observando fijamente a la morena y esta por su parte con una medio sonrisa tonta que parecía imposible de esconder. Las dos tenían en mente muchas cosas, y ninguna pasaba por separarse en ese momento, pero Emma sabía que no debía forzar la situación con la abogada ya que probablemente no solo no hubiese estado nunca con una mujer sino que ni siquiera se lo hubiese planteado. Regina por su parte empezó a sentir pánico con la mirada de Emma escrutando todo su cuerpo, le había gustado el juego y el coqueteo que habían tenido, y que decir de ese beso que la había dejado casi sin respiración, pero el peso de la realidad pudo con la situación, ella no había estado con una mujer, realmente hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con nadie que no sabía lo que hacer o lo que decir, durante unos segundos pensó que había perdido la práctica en aquellos temas en los que cuando era más joven se había manejado con mucha facilidad, y por ello prefirió huir de esa situación al menos por el momento.

Emma despejo su mente y se acerco a la puerta sin decir una sola palabra, no sabía que decir así que simplemente se acerco a la morena y poso sus labios suavemente sobre los labios de la abogada que saltó hacia atrás sorprendida pero que no tardo más de dos segundos en volver a acercarse y corresponder a esos fantásticos labios. Regina paso su mano por el cuello de la rubia y esta coloco sus brazos es la espalda baja de la morena, deseando poder dejar sus manos vagar por sus torneadas curvas, sus cuerpos parecía estar hechos el uno para el otro, encajaban a la perfección y no quería separarse. Sus labios danzaban a un ritmo tranquilo y pausado intentando disfrutar lo máximo posible de esa caricia que las estaba excitando hasta puntos insospechados. Fue Emma la que corto ese beso, pero no sin antes morder el labio inferior de Regina, provocando un ligero gemido por parte de la morena. Se abrazo a ella y apoyo sus labios en el oído de la abogada susurrando un "Buenas noches" y girándose rápidamente para dejar a Regina con una tonta sonrisa en su cara y un gran vació entre sus brazos.


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de nada, gracias por los comentarios y por seguir al historia con tanto interés. Os adelanto que no va a ser una relación sencilla, y que no os desesperéis todo llegara.

Perdonad si hay algo fallo ortográfico o si los diálogos no están como normalmente los pongo pero no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo y no quería dejaros sin capitulo.

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

* * *

Emma paso casi toda la noche despierta, marcharse así le había costado la misma vida. La embriaguez que Regina le provocaba con tan solo su presencia conseguía volverla loca. Se paso la noche pensando en como se enfrentaría a sus sentimientos en tan solo unas horas, cuando tuviesen que fingir que no había pasado nada entre ella, que no se deseaban. Emma nunca fue muy buena escondiendo sus emociones, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había reprimido sus sentimientos y se había lanzado a cualquier mujer que le había interesado sin importante nada ni nadie, en cambio con Regina era distinto, no quería hacerle daño, quería esperar y que todo se diese sin presiones y sin precipitarse sabía que tenía un hijo y que Henry no le perdonaría si su madre sufría por su culpa, y por extraño que le pareciese le importaba, le afectaba lo que ese niño pensase y sintiese. Todo este huracán de pensamientos acabo por agotarla y acabar durmiendo hasta que su teléfono la despertó.

 _ **Emma Swan, ¿Quién es?**_ Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y la voz adormilada.

 _Soy Neal Cassidy, necesito que nos veamos._ Dijo él entre alterado y nervioso. _No voy a permitir que me eches así como así de la empresa, después de haberme hecho cargo de ella cuando tú estas de fiesta en fiesta y tirándote a cualquiera que se te ponía por delante. Soltó_ con rencor y asco.

 _ **Vaya, bonita sorpresa. No se como te has enterado de eso, pero así no voy a tener que decírtelo.**_ Respondió Emma con indiferencia y sin alterarse. **_Creo que no es el momento, si quieres verme pasaré todo el día en mi oficina, estaré encantada de darte el finiquito en persona._** Terminó la frase y antes de que Neal pudiese contestar le colgó el teléfono.

Emma se levanto de mala gana, pues había dormido tan solo unas horas y tras elegir uno de sus nuevos trajes se vistió y consiguió dominar su pelo en una cola. Tras salir del baño mando un mensaje a Regina para que supiese lo que se encontraría hoy al llegar a la oficina. Tras hacer esto se tomo su café y se marchó a la empresa.

Regina se encontraba terminando de colocar los platos en el lavavajillas cuando su móvil se ilumino, se acerco a él y le salio una tonta sonrisa en su cara al ver que era de Emma, esto no paso desapercibido para Henry que acaba de entrar en la cocina listo para irse al colegio pero prefirió no comentar nada y seguir terminando de apagar la videoconsola. Regina abrío el mensaje _"Buenos días, pasó a recogerte en una hora. Así podemos hablar de camino a la oficina"_ Tras leerlo su gesto cambio, los nervios se apoderaban de ella y la sensación de que no podía controlarlos la estaba volviendo loca, era una mujer racional y lógica nunca se había dejado llevar como lo había hecho la noche anterior y eso le preocupaba.

Tras dejar a Henry en el colegio volvió a su casa y espero a que el coche de Emma se estacionase en su puerta. Emma bajo de él con un traje que le marcaba perfectamente cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo y que provocó que Regina tuviese que bajar la mirada. La rubia por su parte se bajo del coche con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, tras ver a la abogada enfundada con un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla y esos altísimos tacones que estilizaban, si es que eso fuese posible, mucho más el maravilloso cuerpo de la morena.

 _ **Buenos días.**_ Dijo Emma intentando ser cortes pero dándose cuenta que ambas estaban sumamente nerviosas. Regina la saludo con la cabeza y se giro para cerrar la puerta quedando de espaldas y provocando que Emma tuviese que dirigir la mirada a su trasero. _**Creo que deberíamos irnos, no podemos llegar tarde.**_ Tartamudeo Emma mientras se dirigía a la puerta del BMW i8 para abrirla y que Regina subiese. Esta quedó sorprendida al ver el nuevo vehículo de la rubia.

 _Creo que el negocio te va bastante bien._ Comento subiendo al coche intentando aliviar un poco la tensión que se había generado en la puerta de su casa. _Me gustaba más el otro, si mi opinión sirve de algo._

 _ **Vaya...lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.**_ Respondió con una sonrisa arrancando el coche y saliendo de su casa.

El camino hasta la oficina fue en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo como ambas esperaban. Tardaron menos de veinte minutos en llegar, subieron juntas en el ascensor y al llegar al despacho de Emma se encontraron a un hombre muy ofuscado peleando con la secretaría de Emma.

 _¡Quiero hablar con Emma!_ Dijo Neal alterado. T _engo una cita con ella y no me voy de aquí hasta que me atienda._ La secretaría se puso nerviosa y al girarse se encontró con las dos mujeres que se dirigían en su dirección.

 _ **No te enseñaron modales, esa no es forma de hablarle a la gente.**_ Dijo Emma enfadada y dirigiéndose a su despacho. Miro a Regina y le susurro al oído que esperase fuera. **_Pasa, no voy a tardar demasiado contigo._**

A la media hora Neal salía del despacho dando un portazo y gritando que se vengaría de la rubia, Regina que se encontraba fuera con varios empleados de la empresa se sobresalto al escuchar las voces y se acerco al despacho para ver que estaba sucediendo con tan mala fortuna que se dio de bruces con Neal quién le dio un empujo y provoco que cayese al suelo dando un grito. Fue en ese momento cuando Emma salio disparada de su oficina, alertada por la voz de Regina y se la encontró en el suelo y con Neal dirigiéndose al ascensor. Emma ayudo rápidamente a la morena a levantarse y salio corriendo detrás de su empleado, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrarse Emma se colo y se encontró de cara con Neal. Este la miro con asco y le grito todas las barbaridades que se le pasaron por la mente, mientras que Emma solo le daba una media sonrisa de superioridad, en su cabeza sabía que ese hombre se iba a arrepentir de haberse metido con ella pero sobretodo con Regina. Al bajarse del ascensor en el parking, Emma cogió a Neal por las solapas de la chaqueta con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que poseía. Lo tiro contra uno de los coches y su puño se encontró con su cara.

 _ **No se te ocurra volver a aparecer por aquí, no te quiero ver cerca, ¿Está claro?**_ Dijo Emma justo antes de que Neal se recuperase del golpe y le diese una bofetada.

 _Me las vas a pagar... esto no se queda así._ Decía Neal mientras un guarda de seguridad se acercaba a ellos.

 _ **Que no se te pase por la cabeza hacer alguna tontería más... Has estado robando a mi familia muchos años, además de manipular a mis padres pero se te acabó el cuento. No te acerques a mi y no vuelvas a tocar a Regina, porque te juro que no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacerte**_. Escupió todo lo que sentía y pensaba antes de pasar su mano por la comisura de sus labios para limpiar la sangre que había comenzado a brotar.

 _Vaya... así que has pasado de putas baratas a abogadas de éxito... menudo cambio Swan, pero ella es demasiado mujer para..._ En ese momento Emma volvió a golpearlo provocando que se desestabilizase y cayese al suelo justo antes de que se escuchase al guarda de seguridad separandola de él y a Regina de fondo pidiéndole que se controlase.

 _ **En la vida te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino.**_

Emma se dio la vuelta y vio como Regina se acercaba y la cogía de la mano dirigiéndola hacía el ascensor. Ambas subieron en silencio, Regina no podía creer la rabia con la que Emma había golpeado a ese hombre después de insultarla. Aunque le pareciese una forma horrible de solucionar las cosas, no pudo negar que su corazón digo un blinco al ver como Emma la defendía a capa y espada, ese maldito destino las unía cada vez que podía.

Al llegar al despacho Regina fue al baño y busco una toalla para limpiar la herida del labio de Emma. Se acerco a la rubia que daba vueltas por la oficina con rabia, la cogió de la mano y la sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la sala y se coloco a su lado pasando lentamente la toalla por el labio de Emma. Tras limpiar la sangre coloco una pequeña tirita sobre él. Henry acostumbraba a caerse y por eso siempre llevaba algunas en su bolso.

 _Emma, relájate. Ya se ha marchado y todo esta bien no puedes seguir con esos nervios. Además tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente._ Dijo Regina cogiendo con fuerza la mano de Emma intentando que se relajase.

 _ **Lo se... lo siento. No debiste presenciar esa escena, simplemente se me fue de las manos la situación. Yo, yo, yo no soy así, es decir...**_ Emma no sabía que decir y le constaba concentrarse, no podía imaginar lo que Regina pensaría de ella al verla dándose golpes como si fuese una bestia.

 _Tranquila, ese hombre no va a molestarte más._

En ese momento ambas permanecieron en silencio con las manos entrelazadas, sus ojos se miraban con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, sus respiraciones comenzaron a entrecortarse y sus cuerpos comenzaban a excitarse por la cercanía. Sus labios estaban a tan solo unos centímetros, pero ninguna de las dos parecía animarse a romper ese momento, a pesar de que esa distancia las estaba matando a las dos. Esta vez fue Regina la que tomo la iniciativa y poso sus labios sobre los de Emma, danzando como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Emma soltó la mano de Regina para colocarlas sobre sus mejillas y profundizar más en ese beso. Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar a un mismo compás, mientras las manos de Regina se colaban por debajo de la chaqueta de Emma y se colocaban en su espalda. Fue Emma la que paro ese beso cuando la pasión se estaba desbordado y Regina mordió su labio sin percatarse de su reciente herida.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Auch!** Dijo Emma separándose ligeramente de la morena y con una media sonrisa, pero sin soltar sus mejillas y sin separar sus miradas.

 _Lo siento, ¿Te he hecho daño?_ Respondía Regina con la mirada asustada y apunto de separarse de la rubia.

 _ **No, tus labios nunca podrían hacerme daño.**_ Contesto Emma sin dejar que sus ojos huyeran de los suyos.

 _Creo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar._ Regina se levanto del sofá pesando que sus piernas no seria capaz de mantenerla por los nervios que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Tras ese beso la realidad pesó más que sus sentimientos.

Emma se levanto sin saber lo que le pasaba a Regina, pero prefirió ponerse a trabajar y distraer su mente, más tarde trataría todo este tema con ella.

Pasaron toda la mañana entre papeles y documentos, cruzándose alguna que otra mirada y si llegar a concentrarse realmente. Regina no sabía como manejar esa situación, sabía que sentía algo por Emma pero no podía ni aceptarlo ni seguir adelante con esa locura, por otro lado, Emma nunca había sentido algo parecido, nunca una mujer se había instaurado de forma permanente en sus pensamientos y le hacía replantearse de esa forma su manera de vivir y de ser. Tras varias horas de trabajo bastante infructuoso decidió romper el silencio e intentar aclarar las cosas con la morena.

 _ **Regina, podemos dejar esto un momento.**_ Dijo Emma levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la mesa donde Regina tenía colocados todos los papeles. _**No puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir fingiendo que no te he besado y que no me ha encantado.**_ Afirmo Emma sentándose en el sofá indicándole a la abogada que se colocara a su lado.

 _Señorita Swan, deberíamos seguir trabajando. Mañana tengo que volver al bufete y no hemos acabado con todo esto._ Dijo señalando todos los papeles que había sobre su mesa.

 _ **No consigo concentrarme, ¿No lo entiendes? Si no aclaro todo esto yo... yo no voy a poder hacer nada.**_ Emma volvió a señalar el sofá y esta vez Regina se levanto y acepto sentarse a su lado. _**Gracias, necesito hablar de esto, se que no es la mejor manera ni el mejor lugar, pero ya no lo aguanto más.**_ Se giro ligeramente en el sofá para poder mirar a la morena a sus ojos. Que estaba callada y muy nerviosa. _**Creo que es indiscutible que hay algo entre nosotras, algo a lo que no se ponerle nombre y a lo que me da pánico aferrarme.**_ Regina en ese momento coloco su mano sobre los labios de la rubia incitándola a que no dijese nada más.

 _S eñorita Swan,creo lo que ha pasado ha sido fruto de la situación y no creo que debamos darle más importancia de la que tiene. Nos hemos besado y ya esta._ Decía Regina dándose cuenta que no estaba sonando nada convincente y como Emma bajaba la mirada y parecía estar dolida por sus palabras.

 _ **Lo siento, Señora Mills. Yo, pensé que...**_ La voz de Emma se quebró por unos segundos. **_Pensé que usted si sentía algo. No quería ponerla en una situación complicada, ni siquiera se si usted tiene pareja o..._**

 _No tengo pareja, ese no es el problema._ Soltó abruptamente, y dándose cuenta que había interrumpido a la rubia. Otra vez sus labios se habían adelantado a su mente. _Lo siento... no quería que hubiese ningún malentendido. _ Por alguna razón le molestaba que Emma pudiese pensar que ella tenía a alguien en su vida y que por eso la rechazaba.

 _ **¿Cual es el problema?**_ Esas palabras taladraban su cabeza. Regina creía que había un problema y ella necesitaba saber cual era. Vio la cara extrañada de la morena e intento explicarse mejor. **_Usted ha dicho que no tenía pareja y que ese no era el problema, entonces significa que existe uno y que me gustaría conocer._** Emma intento ser lo más clara posible, ya que esa conversación estaba siendo muy distinta a como la había imaginado, Regina no parecía dispuesta a colaborar para aclarar lo que les estaba sucediendo.

 _Emma..._ Dijo Regina tuteándola por primera vez desde que se habían conocido. _No hagas esto más difícil, por favor._

 _ **¡Vaya! Tienes que romper todas mis esperanzas para tutearme.**_ Dijo con una media sonrisa dejando a Regina descolocada por su actitud. **_Tranquila, me doy por satisfecha, al menos he escuchado mi nombre de sus labios._** Emma se levanto y se fue a su mesa donde cogió su móvil y se marchó dejando a Regina sin saber que hacer o decir.

Emma no volvió a aparecer por el despacho y Regina empezaba a impacientarse, tenían sentimientos muy contradictorios, por un lado quería que apareciese y saber que estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada y por otro prefería que no volviese y no tener que enfrentarse a la situación de nuevo. Al llegar las siete de la tarde Regina ya había terminado con todo el trabajo y decidió marcharse a su casa, con el pesar de no haber visto de nuevo a la rubia.

Emma por su parte se paso el resto del día en su casa, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y en como el dichoso destino volvía a hacerla sufrir.

* * *

 _Una semana después;_

Emma no había tenido noticias de la morena y ella tampoco había intentado contactar con fin y al cabo era Regina la que no quería verla ni hablar con ella. Había mandado a su amigo y mano derecha en la empresa Graham a que tratase cualquier asusto que surgiese, ya que el Bufete Mills seguía a cargo de todo lo relacionado con las empresas. No le parecía profesional mezclar los asuntos de trabajo con los personales, si realmente han existido estos asuntos.

Tras todo el día trabajando Emma salio agotada de su despacho, al no querer irse sola a su casa decidió pasarse por el restaurante de Francesco a comer algo. Era viernes así que estaba abarrotado de gente pero él siempre le tendría una mesa para ella.

 _ **¡Franceso!**_ Dijo Emma acercándose al camarero y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

 _Mi bella rubia, ¿cómo estas?_ Dijo él correspondiendole al abrazo y sonriendole.

 _ **Estoy bien, hambrienta para ser sincera.**_ Respondió esta con una medio sonrisa.

En ese momento un cocinero los abordo reclamando la atención del camarero. Este se disculpo con la mirada y dejo a Emma en la entrada. En ese momento Emma escucho como una voz la llama a su espalda, se giro y vio como Henry se levantaba rápidamente de su mesa y se abalanzaba sobre ella.

 _ **¡Chico! ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ Dijo Emma sorprendidas de ver al niño allí y de ver su cara de alegría al verla.

 _Mama me ha traído para celebrar mis buenas notas._ Respondió el niño cogiendo a Emma de la mano y llevándola hacía su mesa. _Mira, mama. Es Emma, ¿Puede sentarse con nosotros?_ Dijo el niño con inocencia.

 _ **Hola.**_ Dijo Emma sin dejar de mirar a la morena que parecía muy incomoda con la situación. _ **Henry, me alegro mucho de verte pero no creo que sea lo adecuado, vosotros estáis celebrando y...**_

 _No, pero yo quiero celebrar contigo. ¿Ya no eres mi amiga?_ Dijo Henry a punto de llorar interrumpido a Emma.

 _ **Claro que soy tu amiga, pero no es el momento.**_ Respondió Emma arrodillándose frente al niño quitando las lagrimas que escurrían por sus ojos.

 _Puede quedarse, Señorita Swan. Será un placer para nosotros._ Afirmó Regina que había intervenido al ver llorar a su hijo. Se le ablandaba el corazón cuando lo veía sufrir y a pesar de que esa era la excusa no podía negar que en el fondo se alegraba de poder ver a la rubia ya que había pasado una semana casi inventándose excusas para que fuese al bufette.

 _ **No se preocupe, será mejor que me vaya.**_ Respondió Emma dándose la vuelta y a punto de marcharse cuando Regina cogió su mano y se puso a su altura.

 _Por favor, quédese... Henry estaría encantado de compartir la cena con usted._ Decía la morena en un tono más bajo para que el niño no escuchase nada.

Emma se sentó al lado de Henry y pasaron toda la comida hablando del colegio del niño y de sus buenas notas, Emma y Regina casi no cruzaron palabra, más allá de cuando Henry los solicitaba, ya que a pesar de sentirse bien y querer volver a verse ninguna podía olvidar lo acontecido hacía una semana en la oficina de la rubia. Una vez que terminaron de cenar Regina se negó a que Emma pagara la cena y la invito, los tres salieron del restaurante cuando Henry cogió la mano de Emma y la de su madre quedando él en medio, una situación que al principio incomodó a ambas pero que a los segundos las hacía sentirse bien y verse como una familia feliz, al final lo que llamaban destino tendrían que ponerle el nombre de Henry, ya que él era quien las unía sin saberlo. Una vez que llegaron al aparcamiento Emma se despidió del niño y de la morena y se dirigió a su coche pero en ese momento una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

 _¡Ala! Que coche más chulo_. Dijo Henry acercándose al BMW de la rubia.

 _ **¿Te gusta?**_ Respondió Emma sin poder evitar una gran carcajada.

 _Si, es como los que salen en la televisión. Seguro que es súper rápido._ Afirmo el niño acercándose al coche.

 _ **¿Quieres subir?**_ Pregunto Emma pero antes miró a la morena para que le diese permiso.

 _Claro._

En ese momento Emma abrió la puerta y dejo que el niño se subiese en el asiento de piloto y le encendió todas las luces, lo que provoco que el niño se quedase con la boca abierta y casi hiperventilando de la emoción. Consiguiendo así quedar unos minutos a solas con la morena, que aunque tenía que reconocer que había sido una velada increíble seguía con aquel pánico a sufrir por aquella mujer que en tan poco tiempo se había robado sus pensamientos.

 _Creo que a mi hijo le gusta más su coche que el mío_. Dijo la morena intentando relajar la tensión que se había generado en ese momento.

 _ **Parece que si.**_ Respondió la rubia pasando sus manos por su pelo. _**Siento lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos, y siento que haya desembocado en esta situación, realmente no soporto estos momentos, no me gusta no saber que hacer o decir.**_ Dijo Emma en un ataque de franqueza.

 _Yo también lo siento, realmente no se como llevar esta situación._ Respondió Regina cogiendo a Henry de la mano y despidiéndose de la rubia. _Me han superado las cosas la verdad._

 ** _Siento lo mismo, quizás más adelante podamos hablar de ello y hasta nos haga gracia pero de momento mis sentimientos son los que son y no los puedo cambiar._** Dijo Emma teniendo que desviar la mirada de aquellos profundos ojos para no flaquear en su confesión.

 _Si seguro._ Respondió Regina sin seguridad ninguna, pero sin poder reconocer que ella también tenía sentimientos por la rubia. _¡Henry, vamos!_ Dijo la morena.

Henry se acerco a la rubia y se despido de ella con un gran abrazo y un beso. Regina cogió a su hijo de la mano y lo subió a su coche para girarse antes de irse y ver a la rubia apoyada contra su coche y despidiéndose de ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas en las que Emma se centró en la organización de la fiesta anual de las Empresas Swan, era una fiesta destinada a recaudar fondos para varias ONG que tenían y financiaban sus padres, la semana pasó rápido entre la contratación del menú, como del local y la música. Realmente no le apetecía nada una fiesta en ese momento, pero sabía que era importante seguir con el legado que sus padres habían dejado, ademas estuvo tan metida en la organización y la empresa que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la morena. Se descubría en medio de la noche pensando en ella, o viéndola en todas partes, ya ni siquiera podía salir con otra mujer sin compararla con ella. Era una situación que la frustraba y la llenaba de nerviosismo. Esa mañana llego más temprano que de costumbre a la oficina.

 _ **Buenos días, Belle. ¿Aquí tan temprano?**_ Dijo Emma colocándose a su lado y mirando todos los documentos.

 _Hola, estoy ultimando los preparativos para esta noche, todo tiene que salir perfecto._ Dijo la guapísima secretaria de Emma.

 _ **Estoy de acuerdo... ¿Han confirmado todos los asistentes?**_ Pregunto Emma mientras entraba en su despacho.

 _Si, está todo listo. Tú traje esta en el despacho y todo lo demás esta perfecto._ Afirmó Belle dirigiéndose a Emma.

Emma paso toda la mañana entre papeles y documentos sin poder sacar de su mente a la morena a la que deseaba ver como nunca. La tarde paso y se marcho a su apartamento para arreglarse para la fiesta a la irían grandes personalidades de la ciudad incluso del país y donde los medios de comunicación abundarían.

 _Viernes, 22:00. Fiesta._

Emma fue de las últimas en llegar, ya que no había podido concentrarse y había tardado más de lo normal en vestirse, para la ocasión había elegido un smoking de corte femenino negro con una ceñida blusa blanca y unos tacones. Bajo de la limusina que habían contratado y todas las cámaras se dirigieron hacia ella y hacia la que debía ser su acompañante, pero por primera vez desde que Emma había entrado en el mundo de los Swan apareció en un acto público tan solo con la compañía de su mejor amigo, Graham. Ambas anduvieron el pasillo hasta la entrada parándose cuando era debido para las fotos oficiales y contestando a algunas preguntas sobre la fiesta y las empresas.

Tras más de dos horas de presentaciones y charlas banales sobre negocios, Emma se alejo un poco de todos esos hombres trajeados y mujeres estiradas para acercarse a la barra a pedir una copa, de repente no pudo sino girarse sobre si misma, al escuchar una voz que le era terriblemente familiar. Y como no era menos, no se equivoco al girarse se encontró con la joven morena charlando animadamente con dos inversores de sus empresas. La última vez que se vieron fue en el restaurante de Francesco y no sabía si sería buena idea acercarse o mejor mantenerse lejos de ella, ya que su última conversación no paso de una mera formalidad y del arrepentimiento, para ella no demasiado sincero, de todo lo que había pasado entre ambas. Mientras se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos la voz de Regina la saco de ellos provocando un pequeño sobresalto.

 _Hola... Bonita fiesta_ Dijo la abogada apoyándose en la barra y pidiendo otra copa que bebió casi de un sorbo.

 _ **Gracias.**_ Contesto secamente Emma que realmente no sabía como actuar o como llevar aquella situación. Regina ya no suponía un mero interés sino que se había convertido en su obsesión, no una obsesión mala de posesión o control sino de querer estar con ella y poder tener algo más.

 _Estas muy guapa._ Afirmó Regina mirando a Emma de arriba a abajo sabiendo el efecto que eso provocaría en ella. _Realmente te favorece mucho el nuevo look._ Dijo dirigieron la mirada a los ojos de la rubia que seguían inmersos en su copa.

Las palabras sorprendieron a Emma, ya que Regina no solo había hablado con total naturalidad sino que también había notado como sus ojos esculpían su cuerpo, hecho que realmente no la incomodo del todo, sino que más bien la excitó pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos el posible acercamiento que podía haber se perdería.

Por su parte Regina sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo y lo que estaba haciendo por una vez desde hacía muchos años quería tomar las riendas y dirigir su vida.

 _ **Gracias, tú... tú también estas hermosa, pero bueno eso no es ninguna novedad.**_ Corroboró Emma analizando aquel vestido azul eléctrico que se fijaba a todas las curvas de la morena y que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

 _¿Quieres otra copa?_ Preguntó Regina girándose a la barra y pidiendo dos cócteles sin esperar la respuesta de Emma.

 _ **Gracias, esto...**_ Emma se encontraba una vez más sin palabras, aquella situación le parecía de lo más extraña. Hace unos días Regina casi ni la miraba a los ojos y ahora estaba delante de ella totalmente segura y coqueteandole, cosa que obviamente no le incomodaba pero si le sorprendía. **_No pensé que vendrías al evento._**

 _¿Por qué no vendría?_ Respondio Regina sentándose en el taburete que había al lado de Emma con sus piernas cruzadas y provocando que la rubia desviase su mirada del vaso para centrarla en sus torneadas piernas. _¿La incomodo, Señorita Swan? _ Siguió hablando con cierto tono de humor.

 _ **Diría que no es incomodidad, simplemente me sorprende que después de nuestros últimos encuentros no haya huido del país o haya pedido una orden de alejamiento. Respondió**_ la rubia, ya había salido del estado de shock que le había provocado la morena y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, la charla que había tenido con Graham unas horas antes parecía surtir efecto y decidió aprovechar esos momentos para coger las riendas de la situación y descolocar a la abogada.

 _Usted no me decepciona, Miss Swan._ Afirmó Regina sonriendo a Emma. _Tiene el don de contraatacar cuando te sientes acorralada._

 _ **Vaya, yo debería decir lo mismo. Tampoco me decepciona... aunque no se si este jueguecito que tiene conmigo serías capaz de llevarlo hasta el final de sus consecuencias.**_ Contestó Emma acercando su rostro al de la morena y guiñándose el ojo se alejó de ella, dejándola sin palabras.

El resto de la noche paso entre miradas indiscretas hasta que a Emma le toco pronunciar el discurso que todos los años realizaba su padre, ella no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea a pesar de haber estado preparándolo durante años. Subió lentamente al escenario y dirigió la mirada a sus amigos, que eran pocos, y a la morena que la miraba expectante. Su voz empezó siendo un mero susurro pero acabó con fuerza.

 _ **Tal noche como hoy, hace un años era mi padre el que realizaba este discurso. Él no está hoy y es por eso por lo que yo he querido tomar el relevo, yo se lo debo todo a ellos. Dos personas que me acogieron y creyeron en mi cuando ni yo misma lo hacía. Traía un discurso preparado pero creo que no es el momento para leer pensamientos que tenía ayer, creo que debo expresar lo que siento hoy. Siento agradecimiento, por todos los que estáis aquí, por los que faltan porque gracias a vosotros todo esto es posible. Mi padre seguro que hubiese elaborado un autentico discurso con todas sus partes y todos los agradecimientos pero realmente yo no pude heredar esa faceta suya**_ (todo el público sonrió ante ese pequeño chiste) ** _. Hoy solo puedo decir que he tomado las riendas de estas empresas y que haré que el apellido Swan siga tan alto como mis padres lo dejaron, porque gracias a ellos soy quien soy hoy y también me han ayudado a saber quien quiero ser mañana. ¡Muchas Gracias!_**

Todos los allí presentes estallaron en aplausos, mientras que Emma se bajaba del escenario y se dirigía a los baños. Se escondió de toda la gente, no quería que pudiesen verla en ese momento de debilidad, donde el recuerdo de las únicas dos personas que creyeron en ella y le dieron su apoyo se apoderó de su mente. Tras varios minutos mirándose en el espejo y secando sus lagrimas se escucho la puerta.

 _ **Dame un minuto y salgo.**_

 _¡Emma! Ábreme, por favor._ Dijo Regina apoyándose a la puerta intentando convencer a la rubia de que abriese la puerta.

 _ **Regina, márchese. No es el momento, necesito estar sola.**_ Respondió Emma terminando de enjuagarse las últimas lagrimas y saliendo del baño sin mirar atrás.

 _¡Emma, espere! No se vaya, hablé conmigo._ Dijo la abogada cogiendo a la otra mujer del brazo provocando que se girase sobre sí misma y quedasen más cerca de lo que pensaban. Sus respiraciones se intercambiaban y sus corazones se oían a kilómetros.

 _ **Regina, no se a que viene este cambio de actitud pero no es el momento.**_ Emma se intentó ir de nuevo pero se encontró con el agarré de Regina en su brazo.

 _Emma, no se vaya. O al menos déjeme acompañarla._ Regina se sorprendía a si misma con su palabras, no quería dejar a Emma y que está sufriera le dolía. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento pero la conversación con su secretaria le había hecho abrir los ojos y decidir tomas las riendas de su vida.

Emma no le dijo nada más simplemente cogió su mano y la encaminó a la salida de atrás del lujoso local donde se encontraba, antes de salir mandó un mensaje a Graham para que se disculpase con los invitados por su precipitada marcha. Ambas salieron a la calle tomadas de la mano y cogieron el primer taxi que había podido parar.

El camino en taxi fue bastante silencioso y tan solo se rompió cuando Emma le indico la dirección y se al pagar al hombre antes de bajarse. Regina no sabía donde estaban pero Emma parecía conocer muy bien el sitio. La morena se quedó contemplando el bello lugar, era un hermoso parque rodeado por un lago llego de una cristalina agua y con patos nadando sobre ella. Emma se adelantó y Regina solo pudo seguirla. Tras varios minutos llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de madera, Emma saco la llave de debajo de una pequeña piedra que estaba suelta y entraron. La morena no se atrevía a romper aquel silencio por miedo a que Emma no reaccionase bien.

 _ **Puedes sentarte, voy a traer algo para beber.**_ Dijo Emma encaminándose hacía un pequeño mueble que había al final de la estancia.

 _Este lugar es espectacular, Emma._ Dijo Regina observando la pequeña cabaña pero que a pesar de su tamaño estaba muy bien amueblada y parecía muy acogedora.

 _ **Solía venir aquí cuando me escapaba de los orfanatos, y hace unos años me enteré que pensaban derrumbar este parque así que me hice con él, pero desde entonces no había tenido necesidad de volver.**_ Contesto Emma sin poder dejar de mirar a la morena que estaba de espaldas a ella.

 _Me siento una privilegiada por poder disfrutar de un sitio que significa tanto para ti._

 _ **Realmente nadie ha venido aquí... pero tú has conseguido que sienta cosas que no pensé que sería capaz de sentir.**_

Emma sentía que necesitaba ser sincera y abrir por una vez su corazón a los sentimientos que empezaban a desbordarla. Regina por su parte se giro hacia la rubia y le tendió la mano para que se sentase a su lado. Ambas con su copa en la mano se sentaron en uno de los sofás y fue Emma la que antes de hacerlo abrió la cortina por la cual se podía disfrutar de las maravillosas vista de aquel lago, Regina se sorprendió pues no era posible que estando en medio de una ciudad ese paisaje pareciese tan rural.

 _Emma, yo siento lo mismo. No puedo seguir engañándome pero estos sentimientos me superan, no se como controlarlos y no se como evitar el miedo que tengo de sentirlos. _ Respondió Regina dando un largo trago a su copa de vino.

Emma volvió a quedar sin palabras con la confesión de Regina, acababa de admitir que sentía lo mismo que ella o al menos algo parecido. Y ahora todo se hacía real, y la realidad es lo que más la hacia sufrir pero hoy era el día para arriesgarse y para ser feliz.

* * *

Esta semana subiré un capitulo extra a parte de los dos habituales, como premio por los bueno comentarios recibidos. :))


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

Prometí un capitulo especial esta semana, probablemente lo publicaré el viernes. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero que os guste, este capítulo esta escrito con especial cariño y dedicación aunque fue algo complicado.

* * *

Y ahora todo se hacía real, y la realidad es lo que más la hacia sufrir pero hoy era el día para arriesgarse y para ser feliz...

Tras la sincera declaración de Regina, Emma se levantó del cómodo sofá y dejó su copa encima de la mesa mientras se arrodillaba ante las piernas de la morena, quedando así a la altura de sus ojos. Las miradas se cruzaron durante unos larguísimos e intensos segundos.

 _ **Regina, se que tienes miedo. Yo también lo tengo, solo de pensar que puedo hacerte daño se me encoje el corazón pero quiero intentar vivir esto que siento.**_

 _¡Emma! creó que es una locura, pero me gustaría vivirla contigo._ Respondió Regina cogiendo las manos de Emma.

Emma enjuagó una pequeña lagrima que caía por la mejilla de la morena, que a pesar de estar siendo completamente sincera tenía mucho miedo y sentía que en cierto modo podía traicionar la memoria de Daniel.

 _ **¿Qué te sucede?**_ Preguntó Emma preocupada por si había dicho algo que hiciera sentir mal a la abogada.

 _Emma, desde que mi marido murió hace ya mucho años yo no he tenido, yo he estado..._ la voz de la morena se iba diluyendo conforme intentaba contarse su historia a la rubia. Pero está apretó sus manos y le infundo el valor que parecía faltarle. _Sola... cuando Daniel murió todo mi mundo se vino abajo, él era todo para mí y con su muerte yo me vine a bajo, tan solo la presencia de Henry pudo hacerme salir de ese estado._

 _ **Tranquila, Regina...**_ Cortó Emma el largo silencio que se había producido con la revelación del pasado de la morena. **_No tengo prisa, yo solo quiero estar contigo._**

En ese momento Regina cogió una gran bocanada de aire, paso sus mano por las mejillas de la rubia que seguía arrodillada delante de ella y tras unas breves caricias volvió a unir sus labios. Emma colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura de la morena acercándola un poco más, sus labios seguían esa exquisita danza que habían comenzado. Regina metió sus manos debajo de la chaqueta de la rubia y comenzó a bajarla lentamente bajo la atenta atención de está que al notar las manos de la abogada había cortado el beso y había fijado los ojos en los de la morena.

La chaqueta cayo al suelo y Emma agarro nuevamente la cintura de Regina invitándola a levantarse, esta obedeció aunque su cuerpo parecía no querer responder. Tras una última mirada Emma giro al rededor de la morena y se colocó a su espalda, pasando sus manos por su perfecto abdomen. Comenzó a acariciar lentamente su cuello con los labios provocando un leve escalofrió en la morena que estaba completamente excitada pero que tenía un fuerte dolor en el estomago derivado de los nervios ante lo que parecía inevitable. Tras varios minutos en esa posición, donde Emma la besaba y la morena acariciaba la mano que la rubia tenía sobre su barriga, la rubia decidió intentar dar un paso más y comenzó a bajar lentamente la cremallera del vestido. Regina se giró cuando Emma dejo deslizar su vestido por las caderas, la morena quedo en un increíble conjunto de encaje negro y sus tocones, ni en sus mejores sueños podía imaginar lo sorprendente que era ver a la abogada así. Se disponía a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa cuando pudo ver que por la mirada de Regina pasaba un relámpago de miedo, en ese momento paró lo que estaba haciendo y la abrazó fuertemente.

 _ **No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras.**_ Afirmó la rubia recogiendo el vestido del suelo y ayudando a la morena a volver a ponérselo.

 _Debo parecerte una tonta._ Respondió Regina dirigiéndose a la ventana y dejando a Emma al otro lado de la habitación.

 _ **Regina...**_ Emma se acerco lentamente a ella y cogió su mano al ponerse a su lado. **_Tú me puedes parecer muchas cosas pero nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me vas a parecer tonta. Entiendo perfectamente lo que esto supone para ti y esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario._**

El resto de la noche trascurrió tranquila, entre risas, caricias, algún que otro beso robado y una muy buena cantidad de alcohol. Tras unas horas allí, el teléfono de Regina la alerto, su madre estaba histérica porque Henry estaba pasando mala noche y no había conseguido pegar ojo así que ambas decidieron cancelar el resto de la velada e ir a buscar al chico.

Tras recoger a Henry y sorprendido al ver a Emma se marcharon a la mansión Mills. Tras más de una hora en el taxi Henry volvió a dormirse y ambas continuaron hablando con naturalidad.

Al llegar a la mansión Emma cogió al niño en brazos y lo llevo hasta su cuarto donde lo acostó, mientras Regina la esperaba en la sala para continuar hablando, pero al caer en la cama él se despertó.

 _¡Emma! ¿Qué haces en mi casa?_ Preguntó el niño sorprendido al ver que la rubia aún seguía allí.

 _ **Como mama estaba cansada yo te he subido a la cama, pero ahora debes irte a dormir que sino mañana estarás muy cansado y no podremos ir al cine. Respondió**_ Emma guiñándole un ojo.

 _¿Vamos a ir al cine?_ Respondio el niño bastante excitado por la noticia.

 _ **Tengo que consultarselo a tu madre, pero yo creo que dirá que si.**_

 _Me gusta cuando mama esta contigo, es más feliz y siempre esta sonriendo._ Dijo el niño sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras habían provocado una gran impresión a Emma.

 _ **Venga, chico. Ahora toca irse a dormir.**_

 _Pero primero leemos un comic y así me duermo mejor._ Dijo Henry con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Tras más de media hora en la que Regina había estado en el salón esperando a la rubia decidió subir a ver que había pasado. Cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo vio una escena que la dejo helada, Emma había dejado su chaqueta a un lado y se encontraba acostada en la cama con su hijo. Emma le acariciaba el pelo y el niño estaba profundamente dormido, le dio pena romper esa escena y prefirió esperar un poco más y disfrutar de ella.

 _ **Pequeño, no se como lo habéis hecho, pero os habéis metido muy dentro.**_ Decía Emma mientras continuaba acariciando la frente del Henry. _**Habéis conseguido encontrar un corazón que estaba prácticamente destruido y lo habéis hecho latir al mismo ritmo que el vuestro. Y te voy a contar un secreto, me encantaría que esta noche sólo fuese la primera de muchas.**_

Regina que había escuchado toda esa confesión se encontraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, aunque por un momento también se sitió una intrusa ante esa imagen. Emma se levantó de la cama y terminó de tapar a Henry y se disponía a salir de la puerta cuando vio a Regina apoyada contra el marco con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Se acercó a la morena y enjuago sus ojos.

Regina cogió la mano de Emma con una sonrisa en su rostro y la dirigió hacia una habitación que esta no conocía, al entrar se encontró con un precioso dormitorio muy bien amueblado y con una enorme cama en el centro. La morena se giro hacía Emma y la beso dulcemente invitándola a entrar, la rubia pegó sus labios al oído de la abogada y en un simple susurro le dijo: " _ **Regina, no hay presión. Iremos despacio"**_ Tras estas palabras Emma intentó separarse pero Regina pasó sus manos por su cintura y la mantuvo, quedando sus cuerpos totalmente pegados. Emma tomó ese simple gesto como una invitación y una proposición para que esa noche fuese la mejor de todos los tiempos. La rubia posó sus manos en las mejillas de la morena y la acercó lentamente para volver a besar esos labios que la volvían loca, empezó siendo un beso lento donde sentirse y disfrutarse pero la excitación se hacía cada vez más evidente y fue subiendo la intensidad del beso. Regina empujó a Emma hacia atrás provocando que la espalda de esta chocara contra la puerta y esta se cerrase. La rubia se encontraba acorralada contra la puerta y era Regina la que había tomado la iniciativa y mantenía ese beso apasionado, donde sus lenguas se encontraban y una corriente eléctrica recorría todos sus cuerpos. Emma quería dejar que la morena llevase el control esa noche, no quería que tuviese presión así que la dejo hacer durante unos minutos más, pero al ver que no conseguía relajarse decidió tomar un poco la iniciativa y caminaron lentamente hacía la cama, hasta que las pierna de la morena golpearon con el colchón.

Regina tira de la camisa de Emma y la saca de sus pantalones mientras desabrocha lentamente los botones de esa camisa, para el beso mientras que la morena acaricia la clavícula de Emma y desliza la camisa por sus hombros. Emma se separó un poco de la morena para poder observarla. La tensión era más que evidente pero no querían romper el momento, sus miradas seguían perdidas en el cuerpo de la otra.

Emma jamás había visto a Regina mirarla con esos ojos llenos de deseo y con esa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Regina se giró y sus miedos volvieron a apoderarse de ella, pero esta vez fue Emma la que tomo las riendas de la situación e acerco a la morena por detrás pasando sus manos por su abdomen acariciándola y besando tiernamente su cuello, sin saber que esta volviendo loca a Regina,y que acababa de tumbar de nuevo todos sus muros, está se giro rápidamente y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Emma en un beso mucho más exigente, mientras pasaba sus manos por el broche del pantalón abriéndolo ligeramente y sintiendo como Emma se estremecía bajo su caricia. Ambas se deshicieron de sus ropas y quedaron en ropa interior, seguían abrazándose y besándose hasta que Regina topo con el borde de la cama de nuevo y ambas cayeron sobre ella.

Emma comenzó a acariciarla suavemente y esparciendo besos por todo su cuerpo, se deshizo de su ropa interior y ambas quedaron desnudas, durante unos segundos apreciaron sus hermosos cuerpos sin censura. Regina acarició los pechos de Emma consiguiendo un suspiro de excitación por parte de la rubia, este fue el detonante y Regina, que había dejado atrás todos sus miedos, se giro quedando encima de Emma, comenzó masajeando sus pechos y se centro en uno de ellos besándolo consiguiendo endurecerlo e hizo lo mismo con el otro, sus besos comenzaron a recorrer el abdomen de Emma, cada vez más excitada y que arqueaba la espalda con cada movimiento de la morena. Llego a su ombligo donde quedó más tiempo del que a Emma le hubiese gustado pues la necesitaba de verdad, pero Regina decidió no torturarla más y metió su lengua entre sus piernas y comenzó a saborear su excitación, provocando un ligero gemido en ella. Pasaba su lengua por su clítoris sabiendo que esto estaba volviéndola loca, mientras hacía esto agarro uno de sus pechos bajo su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo. Emma arqueaba su espalda y no podía evitar algún gemido. La rubia paso su mano por la cabeza de Regina para que siguiese en su tarea, en ese momento y sin aviso Regina introdujo dos dedos en ella, provocando un gran gemido que ocasiono que la morena se excitara aún más, Emma no lo pudo soportar mucho más y tras varias embestidas más de Regina tuvo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, durante unos segundos perdió el control sobre su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando Regina se levantó y volvió a besar a Emma quien se saboreó en los labios de la morena intentando recuperar su pulso normal.

 _ **Nunca voy a creer que está sea tu primera vez con una mujer.**_ Dijo Emma dandole una sonrisa picara. _**Pero ahora me toca llevar el control a mi, señorita Mills. No crea que la voy a dejar hacer siempre lo que quiera.**_

Fue entonces cuando Emma tomo la iniciativa y giró bruscamente sobre las dos quedando encima de Regina y la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la que la morena correspondió con un beso, Emma comenzó a besar su cuello, ascendiendo a su oreja y provocando que la morena no pudiese evitar los gemidos. Siguió bajando dejando un pequeño rastro de besos por todo el cuerpo de la morena, hasta que llego a sus pechos a los que le dedico todo el tiempo del mundo, los beso con cariño, los acaricio y los provoco. Tras esto introdujo su mano en las piernas de la morena causando un ligero gemido de sorpresa en Regina, paso unos segundos acariciando esa zona para después alejarse comenzar a besar sus muslos, provocando que la morena la mirase con necesidad y con desaprobación. Fue en ese momento cuando Emma decidió que no la provocaría más. Introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Regina mientras seguía besando su cuello y sus pechos, comenzó moviéndose lentamente provocando los quejidos sordos de Regina que necesitaba más. Y sin poder evitarlo, susurro al oído de Emma, " _Por dios, Emma. No pares."_ Esto solo provoco la excitación de Emma que aumento el ritmo y noto como Regina se contraía con sus movimientos, y como se corría en su mano.

Ambas se acomodaron en la cama, Regina apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Emma y ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño. Era la manera perfecta de terminar ese día.


	13. Chapter 13

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

Por motivos ajenos a mi control ayer no pude actualizar así que os dejo el capitulo hoy y mañana os publicaré el otro. Espero que os guste.

* * *

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana provocando que todo el dormitorio quedase iluminado, Emma fue la primera en despertarse y lo que sus ojos contemplaba era un monumento digno del mejor escultor de todos los tiempos. Regina apoyada sobre su hombro y con su mano sobre su abdomen, estaba tan solo tapada por una simple sabana blanca que dejaba a ver sus esbeltos muslos y su espalda. Comenzó a dibujar sobre la piel que quedaba descubierta y provocando que Regina abriese los ojos lentamente. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en ambos rostros.

 _ **Buenos días, preciosa.**_ Dijo Emma acercando sus labios a los de la morena, colocándose de lado para poder mirarla mejor.

 _Buenos días._ Respondió Regina aceptando el beso y mirando la cara de felicidad de Emma. _Deberíamos levantarnos, creo que Henry se habrá despertado hace un rato._ Se giro buscando su móvil para mirar que hora era.

 _ **Venga... un ratito más.**_ Dijo Emma poniendo cara de pena. **_Creó que Henry debe estar agotado y tú y yo podemos hacer cosas mucho más divertidas._** Afirmó Emma con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

 _Siempre pensando en lo mismo, Señorita Swan._

 _ **Siempre pensando en ti, Señorita Mills.**_

 _Es un halago, pero ahora toca levantarse y hacer el desayuno._

 _ **Puede que ayer le prometiese a Henry que le llevaría al cine, ¿Podríamos ir?**_ Dijo Emma mirando directamente a la morena en los ojos.

 _Esta bien, Emma. Creo que sino mi hijo no te lo perdonaría._ Respondió Regina levantándose de la cama.

 ** _¿Donde están mis bragas?_** Preguntó sin levantarse de la cama.

Antes de terminar de levantarse, Emma tiro de su brazo y la obligo a besarla por última vez antes de terminar de ponerse en pie. Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron cuando vieron a la morena completamente desnuda delante de ella.

 _Toma, eres un desastre._ Respondió riendo y tirando las bragas de Emma sobre la cama mientras la rubia seguía inmersa en contemplar su cuerpo desnudo.

 _ **No se si te lo he dicho, pero creó que deberías vestirte cuanto antes.**_ Dijo y vio la cara extrañada de la morena que no entendía porque decía eso justo después de pedirle que se quedase un rato más en la cama. **_Como no lo hagas creo que no podré hacerme responsable de lo que pase en esta habitación._** Regina rió sonoramente y volvió junto a ella para darle un beso en los labios y otro en su vientre descubierto.

Regina se vistió rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que no podía evitar perderse en sus curvas, con ella parecía insaciable, solo pensaba en hacerle el amor. Salio de su dormitorio no sin antes avisarle a Emma de que debía tener cuidado con Henry y no decirle nada, al menos no de momento.

Cuando Emma terminó de ponerse el traje que llevaba la noche anterior salió con cuidado del dormitorio y siguió el olor a tortitas recién hechas. Bajo a la cocina y la escena que contemplo la enterneció, Regina aun en pijama sirviendo el desayuno a su hijo que reía ante las ideas que proponía.

 _ **Buenos días, chico.**_

 _Hola, Emma. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _ **Ayer como era tan tarde me quedé a dormir aquí.**_ Dijo Emma notando el nerviosismo de Regina y no poniendo evitar sentir sus mejillas enrojecer al imaginarse lo que habían hecho anoche.

 _¡Que guay! Me encanta que estés aquí. ¿Qué película vamos ver?._

 _Henry, cariño sigue comiendo y deja que Emma respire un poco._ Respondió Regina ofreciéndole un plato a Emma e invitándola sentarse a si lado.

 _ **Muchas gracias, Regina. Veremos la película que tú quieras pero primero debo pasar por mi casa para cambiarme. Te parece si después de desayunar me acompañas y luego nos vamos al cine.**_

 _Pero yo quiero que mama nos acompañe, ella hace mucho tiempo que no va al cine y quiero que vayamos los tres._ Dijo Henry con una mirada triste.

 _ **¿Qué dices a eso, Regina?**_ Preguntó con una mirada pícara.

 _Esta bien, cariño. Os acompañaré. Pero no podemos quedarnos hasta muy tarde que esta esta noche cenamos con la abuela Cora._

Tras el desayuno Emma esperó a que los otros dos se vistieran y estuviesen listos para salir. Regina para no variar llevaba uno de sus elegantes vestidos que cubría hasta por encima de su rodilla. Henry por su parte llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta acompañada por la chupa de cuero que Emma le había comprado.

Al llegar al apartamento de Emma, los tres subieron arriba y esperaron en el salón mientras Emma se cambiaba de ropa, eligió unos vaqueros desgastados una camisa ceñida y su chupa preferida. Salió de su dormitorio y se encontró a Henry asombrado por las vistas de su balcón y cogiendo una de sus guitarras del Guitar Hero.

 _ **¿Te gustan mis guitarras?**_

 _Están muy chulas, la verdad es que siempre he querido jugar a este juego._ Dijo Henry ilusionado.

 _ **Entonces podríamos decirle a tu madre que mañana te traiga por la tarde y la pasamos juntos jugando. Respondió**_ Emma mirando a Regina quien asentía con una sonrisa en sus labios y aceptando el fuerte abrazo de emoción del niño.

 _Esta bien, cariño._

Regina estaba sorprendía por la actitud que Emma tenía con su hijo, tras la conversación que escucho anoche sabia que Emma era una mujer distinta y que merecía esa oportunidad, pero ahora se estaba ganando no solo su corazón sino el de su hijo también y para su sorpresa le gustaba.

 _ **Me acompañas a la cocina un momento.**_

 _Claro. Henry, espera aquí._

Ambas salieron del salón y entrarón en la cocina y la rubia no pudo resistirse más, cogió a la morena por la cintura y la acercó a ella pegando sus cuerpos y acercando sus labios. Fue un beso apasionado pero breve, la morena se separó mirando hacía la puerta, nerviosa por la posible intromisión de su hijo.

 _Emma, por favor. No me lo pongas más difícil._ Dijo Regina pasando sus manos por la espalda de Emma pero intentando poner algo de distancia.

 _ **Es que no encuentro la manera de resistirme a esos maravillosos labios, a ese escultural cuerpo y a esa cicatriz que me llama cada vez que la veo.**_ Respondió la rubia sin dejar de besar lentamente los labios de la morena.

Regina sonrió y unió sus labios antes de soltarse y darle un pequeño golpe en el culo a Emma, movimiento que hizo que la rubia perdiese su sonrisa socarrona y sus ojos se oscurecieran durante unos segundos. Salió de la cocina contorneando sus caderas más de lo aconsejable. Emma se giró y vio sobre la encimera un sobre amarillo, lo abrió rápidamente para poder marcharse cuanto antes pero lo que vio provocó que su mirada se perdiera y las fotos cayeran de sus manos, durante unos segundos no pudo reaccionar. Regio rápidamente las fotos y las volvió a guardar en el sobre metiendolo en uno de los cajones para que nadie pudiese verlo.

Tras salir de la cocina, Regina la noto algo nerviosa pero no le hizo demasiado caso. Los tres salieron del edificio y se marcharon en el BMW i8 de la rubia, dirección al cine donde Henry había decidió que entrarían a ver los Minions.

Al llegar al cine Regina se puso en la cola para sacar las entradas mientras que Emma y Henry entraron en la tienda de palomitas y arrasaron con el local. Al ponerse a su altura Regina no podía evitar sonreír ante las ideas de los dos niños que llevaba a su lado.

 _¡Mama! ¿Quieres chuches?_

 _No, cariño. Además tú tampoco deberías comer tanto que luego te pones malo de la barriga._ Dijo Regina con cara de enfado pero sin poder esbozar una sonrisa al ver la cara infantil con la que Emma la miraba.

 _ **Venga, Regina. Es solo por hoy, además yo lo ayudo que me encantan esas palomitas.**_ Dijo acercándose a Henry y robandole unas cuantas palomitas mientras el niño protestaba entre risas.

 _¡Emma! Espera un segundo, ¿Te pasa algo?._ Preguntó Regina mientras esperaban a Henry que había entrado al baño.

 _ **No, tranquila. Eso solo que estoy nerviosa, quiero caerle bien a tu hijo.**_ Realmente no mentía con lo que decía, tenía esos nervios por crear una buena relación con el niño pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza esas fotos que habían aparecido en su casa.

 _Si lo tienes totalmente en el bote. _ Dijo guiñándole un ojo y pasando su mano libre por su mejilla para limpiar un rastro de palomitas que había quedado. _Además creo que Henry te saca unos cuantos años en mentalidad, querida._

 _ **Creo, querida, que estas jugando con fuego.**_ Dijo observando a su alrededor y aprovechando que no venía nadie pego sus labios a los de ella, en un roce ligero pero que saco una sonrisa a Regina. **_Y que si sigues así puede que esta noche cambie los planes y entre a escondidas a tu dormitorio y..._** Antes de poder terminar la frase apareció Henry y tuvieron que separarse.

La película fue muy bien, Henry se había divertido enormemente y fue todo el camino de vuelta a casa comentando las mejores escenas o las partes más divertidas mientras que su madre y Emma escuchaban e intercambiaban miradas furtivas.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Mills, Henry se despidió con tristeza de Emma aunque había quedado el día siguiente para jugar a la play los dos y Regina espero a que el niño se fuese a duchar y a cambiar para poder despedirse de la rubia. Cuando este se marchó, Regina invitó a Emma a su despacho y tras una sesión de besos y caricias tuvieron que separarse y despedirse no sin antes robarse un último beso.


	14. Chapter 14

Tras llegar a su apartamento solo podía pensar en esas fotos, había pasado el mejor día de su vida y en cambio estaba empañado por esas imágenes. Fue rápidamente a la cocina y cogió el sobre donde se encontraban esas fotografías, volvió a verlas una a una, en ellas se podía ver a sí misma la noche de antes con Regina en la cabaña del parque besándose y otras en las que se la veía un año atrás con una actriz con la que mantuvo una especie de relación pero que ni siquiera había confirmado su homosexualidad. Estaba nerviosa y frustrada no sabía que hacer con esas imágenes ni con que fin habían acabado en su casa, tras llamar a su asistenta, ella le había confirmado que el sobre había llegado el viernes por la mañana y que ella lo había dejado sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Cogió el sobre y las fotos y se fue a su despacho, justo después de servirse una copa de vino su móvil vibro y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver un mensaje de la morena;

R; No hace ni tres horas que te has ido y Henry ya te echa de menos.

 **E; Una lastima que el único Mills que me eche de menos sea tu hijo. ;)**

R; Yo no he dicho que fuese el único. 

**E; ¡Qué sorpresa! Regina Mills admitiendo debilidad por algo.**

R; ¡Tonta! Te dejo que mi madre ya va a servir la cena, pasa buena noche.

 **E; Tú también. Y sueña conmigo.**

Tras cerrar esa breve conversación Emma siguió analizando las fotos y al coger el sobre un papel cayó al suelo. Lo recogió y lo abrió viendo como en él aparecía un texto escrito a máquina.

 _Emma Swan, imaginó que será toda una sorpresa para ti ver estas imágenes_

 _pero que te quede claro que nadie se mete conmigo y se va de rositas_

 _probablemente estés preguntándote quien soy o quizás ya lo sepas_

 _pero aún así te voy a dar un tiempo para que asimiles toda esta_

 _información, contactaré contigo cuando crea conveniente._

Tiro el papel sobre la mesa y comenzó a analizar cada una de las palabras que aparecían en aquella nota, realmente no sabía quien podía ser. En los últimos meses había recibido alguna nota y algún correo amenazador por parte de corporaciones rivales o personal descontento pero nada tan personal y ni con tanta intención de herirla.

Tras varias horas reflexionando sobre como actuar decidió que el lunes hablaría con Killiam y que él se encargaría de llevar a cabo la investigación. Estaba agotada así que se marchó a dormir.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde y tras haber pasado toda la mañana entre papeles y documentos escucho su portero sonar, sabía que eran Henry y Regina ya que había hablado con esta unas horas antes para concretar la hora y todo lo demás. Emma se levantó y abrió el portón mientras esperaba a que subieran retiró la copa de la noche anterior y se fue a abrir la puerta. Esperó a que Henry entrara y se colocará en el salón para poder apartar un poco a Regina y volver a besarla, fue un beso pasional y exigente, esa noche había echado de menos a la morena a su lado y necesitaba compensar todo eso con ese beso, donde sus lenguas jugaban y donde la tensión y la excitación aumento de manera demasiado rápida. Tuvo que ser la morena la que parase el beso, entre otras cosas porque se encontraban en el rellano del edificio y aunque no debía aparecer nadie no era lo apropiado.

 _ **Buenas tardes, te he echado de menos.**_

 _Yo a ti también, pero mi hijo sigue ahí dentro así que mejor no jugamos con fuego._ Dijo la morena sonriendo y dando un último beso a la rubia.

Las dos entraron en el salón, Emma se sentó al lado del niño sobre la alfombra mientras que Regina se sentaba escrupulosamente sobre el sofá. Los dos comenzaron a jugar y todo se lleno de risas y voces donde no se podía diferenciar cual de los dos era el niño y cual la adulta. Regina prefirió mantenerse algo alejada de los videojuegos y estuvo riendo y compartiendo pequeños momentos con ellos, tan solo a la hora de jugar al Guitar Hero, Emma abrió un pequeño armario del que saco tres guitarras, a Henry le entrego la más chula de todas con llamas rojas, a Regina una más simple y ella se quedo con la de forma triangular.

 _Emma, esto no es buena idea. Es mejor que sigáis jugando los dos solos y a mi me dejéis disfrutar de la lectura._

 _ **Eres una aburrida, Miss Mills.**_

 _Venga, mama. Si es muy fácil solo tienes que darle a los botones según aparecen en la pantalla. Además así formaremos un grupo muy chulo._

 _ **Creó que ni la mejor abogada del mundo podría contradecir semejante argumento.**_

 _Sois unos críos... Esta bien._

Emma encendió el juego y los tres empezaron a tocar, la rubia parecía una experta y sus movimientos era de una experta. Bailaba y cantaba mientras tocaba su guitarra, Henry se medio defendía pero la morena no parecía dar una y eso provocaba las risas de los otros dos.

A eso de las 8 pararon de jugar y Emma se marchó a pedir algo de cenar. Regina la siguió porque a pesar de haber pasado una tarde increíble notaba cierto color de preocupación en los ojos de la rubia.

 _Emma, ¿Qué te sucede? Y no me digas que nada que creó que te conozco un poco para saber que no es así._

 _ **Sólo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo.**_

 _Se que no hemos hablado mucho, pero lo que pasó la otra anoche para mi no es ninguna tontería y si estoy aquí es porque quiero algo contigo y eso implica que si algo te preocupa me lo cuentes._ Dijo nerviosa y dando muchas vueltas y sin usar palabras claras, porque realmente no podía y no sabía como hacerlo.

 _ **Para mi tampoco fue ninguna tontería. Yo lo quiero todo contigo, ya te lo dije y te lo repetiré cada día de mi vida. Yo te quiero cada día a mi lado.**_ Afirmó guiñándole un ojo y acercándose a la morena para cogerla por las caderas y volver a juntar sus labios, cada vez que estaba a su lado no podía evitar querer tocarla y devorarla. **_¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir?_**

 _Emma, sabes que me encantaría pero no estoy preparada para esto. Hace años que no estoy con nadie y mucho menos con una mujer. No se como explicárselo a Henry o a mi madre. Es muy difícil para mí._ Dijo nerviosa y pasando su mano por su pelo, señal que Emma había notado que hacía cuando se sentía acorralada y sin saber que hacer.

 _ **No te preocupes por Henry, él pensará que es una aventura más. Además...**_ Se separó un poco de ella y puso cara de circunstancia, ya que sabía que iba a ser muy directa. **_Digamos que ya tenía previsto esto. He salido esta mañana y he comprado un pijama para el chico y otro para ti._**

 _¿Emma? Estas loca._ Dijo Regina sorprendida y a la vez intentando demostrar enfado por el atrevimiento de la rubia. _Creó que estas empezando a darme algo de miedo._

 _ **Creo, Miss Mills, que le doy de todo menos miedo.**_ Emma se alejó de ella y salio al salón donde se encontró a Henry jugando y riendo a carcajadas.

 _¡Emma, corre!. Voy ganando._

 _ **Ya lo veo campeón, te estas volviendo un experto en esto.**_

 _Creo que estas malcriando a mi hijo, Emma._ Dijo la morena apareciendo en el salón.

 _ **Henry, ¿Ves ese puerta de ahí? Pues si entras encontraras una bolsa con un regalo para ti.**_

 _¡Mama! ¿Puedo ir a mirar?_ Dijo el niño con carita de pena.

 _Si, pero ten cuidado._

Emma la miró con cara de victoria y una gran sonrisa en su cara. Regina negó con la cabeza pero acabó cediendo ante los encantos de ambos. Realmente le daba miedo, le daba pánico la velocidad a la que todo iba, miedo a saber que estaba en el lugar que quería estar pero si saber si eso duraría o si realmente todo eso era real. Henry estaba encantado y feliz y ella, aunque le costase reconocerlo, se estaba enamorando perdidamente de la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá.

Las dos esperaron unos minutos tan solo mirándose a los ojos y acariciándose las manos disimuladamente. Henry volvió corriendo al salón con su pijama en la mano emocionado, Batman era su superhéroe favorito y Emma lo había supuesto al ver sus cómics así que esa fue su elección, un pijama de Batman.

 _Me encanta, Emma. ¿Cómo sabías que era mi personaje favorito?_

 ** _Porque yo soy muy suspicaz._** Dijo revolviendo el pelo del niño y echando una mirada pícara a Regina. **_Ve y pontelo, para ver si te queda bien._**

El niño salio corriendo del salón y volvió a entrar al otro cuarto mientras Emma cogia de la mano a Regina y la llevaba hacia una de las habitaciones que no le había enseñado al llegar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró un hermoso dormitorio, decorado en blanco y negro con los cojines de la cama y algunos adornos en rojo. Parecía sacado de una película, era la combinación perfecta entre armonía y paz, o al menos esa era la sensación que le dio al entrar en él.

Emma se quedó un poco más atrás y cuando se giro para verla esta tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios y le indicó que abriese el paquete que había sobre la cama. La morena la miró alzando una ceja, movimiento que hizo que la rubia soltara una carcajada.

Al abrir el paquete encontró en el un precioso picardias rojo de seda, la morena se giro con la prenda en la mano y alzó la vista para encontrarse a Emma con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos oscurecidos por la excitación del momento. Emma cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a la morena colocando sus manos en las caderas de Regina y acercando sus labios. Fue un beso intensó y una clara declaración de intenciones para lo que podía pasar esa noche.

 _Creo, Miss Swan que se está sobrepasando en sus declaraciones._ Dijo Regina sin parecer enfadada pero nerviosa ante la situación.

 _ **Regina, si me sigues provocando así creo que no voy a poder esperar ni a que te pongas eso.**_

 _Emma, mi hijo..._

 ** _Lo se, lo se. Prometo portarme bien._** Dijo Emma girándose al oír la puerta, sería la comida que había pedido. **_Por cierto, si miras en la bolsa verás que también hay un pijama. Me encantaría que pasases la noche aquí._**

Emma salio del dormitorio y se fue a recoger la comida mientras veía a Henry riendo con la televisión ya con su pijama puesto. Tras pagar la comida y dejarla en la cocina volvió al salón y se acercó a Henry.

 _ **Chico, ya está la cena. Busca a tu madre mientras yo pongo la mesa.**_

 _Vale, y gracias, Emma. Me ha encantado el regalo_. Respondió el niño acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Emma se marchó a la cocina y Henry se puso a gritar el nombre de su madre por toda la casa, hasta que esta contesto desde el baño.

 _¡Mama! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas triste?_ Preguntó el niño alarmado al ver a su madre secarse una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla, realmente no estaba triste todo lo contrario, era muy feliz pero después de la muerte de Daniel pensó que no volvería a sentirse así, a vivir en una nube y el miedo la estaba superando.

 _No cariño, sólo estoy algo nerviosa._

 _¿Es por Emma?_

 _¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _Desde que conociste a Emma has cambiado, mama. Ahora eres más feliz, ríes casi siempre y no solo cuando estas conmigo y creó que ella es muy buena y muy guay._ Dijo Henry mirando su pijama y acercándose aun más a su madre que le tendía los brazos para sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

 _Mi niño siempre tan inteligente. Creó que tengo mucha suerte de tener y de poder disfrutar de ti._ Dijo Regina sincera y muy orgullosa de que su hijo a pesar de la edad que tiene no deja de sorprenderla.

 _Lo se, mami. ¿Podemos ir a cenar?_

 _Claro._ Dijo la morena soltando una carcajada por los pucheros que hacía su hijo.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con la mesa puesta y una cantidad indecente de comida de todo tipo. Regina se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa dejando a Emma y a Henry en un lateral. No pararon de reír y charlar durante toda la cena. Regina veía esa estampan y su corazón se le encogía al no poder creer que realmente eso pudiera ser cierto y que Emma se hubiese convertido en escasas semanas de tener relación con ella en un pilar fundamental, Regina no contaba el encuentro desafortunado con su hijo sino a partir de que ella volvió de su largo viaje, fue ahí donde realmente la rubia se instalo en sus pensamientos para no salir.


	15. Chapter 15

La cena terminó y Emma y Regina comenzaron a limpiar la mesa, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y Henry parecía exhausto, se había pasado toda la tarde dando saltos y divirtiéndose con la rubia.

 _Henry, ¿Estas muy cansado?_

 _No mama. Estoy bien. Quiero seguir jugando con Emma._ La rubia soltó una carcajada al ver como el niño a pesar de estar casi durmiéndose quería seguir con la fiesta.

 _Nos quedaremos a dormir, pero con la condición de que mañana temprano nos lleves a casa para que nos de tiempo a cambiarnos._ Dijo Regina acercándose al oído de la rubia, sabia que Emma estaba encantada con su decisión pero a pesar de ello no podía cederle todo el control a la rubia.

 _ **Esta bien, tú deseos son ordenes para mi.**_ Afirmó Emma sin separarse un milímetro de la morena. **_Campeón, te llevo a la cama y ya mañana jugamos._**

 _¿Vamos a dormir aquí? ¿Contigo?_ El niño estaba sorprendido, lo que provocó que el cuerpo de Regina comenzase a temblar. Tenía miedo de que Henry no aceptase a Emma ya que su hijo siempre sería lo primero en su vida. Emma notó ese miedo y se arrodillo delante del niño.

 _ **Si... ¿Te molesta? ¿Quieres irte a casa?**_

 _Claro que no. Me encanta tu casa, aunque la mía también esta muy guay. Me gusta estar contigo además haces sonreír a mama._ El niño paró para respirar y se escucho un resoplido de tranquilidad por parte de la morena un una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de la rubia. _¿Me enseñas mi cama?_

 _ **Claro que sí. Ven.**_

Regina los siguió a los dos y vio como Henry alucinaba con el dormitorio en el que Emma lo había instalado. Tenía todas las pareces llenas de postes y una colección increíble de cómics que Emma había comprado tras el incendio de su casa, no tenían el mismo valor sentimental pero se sentía bien al tenerlos. Encima de una pequeña repisa vio una fondo donde aparecían sus padres con ella en medio, los tres parecía felices. Henry se acostó y Regina vio cierto aire de preocupación del niño por lo que se acercó a él y lo tapo dándole un beso de buenas noches al igual que lo hizo Emma por petición suya.

Las dos se marcharon al salón y Emma sirvió una copa del mejor vino que tenía.

 _Eres una manipuladora de lo peor, Emma Swan._ Dijo la morena con una medio sonrisa aceptando la copa de la rubia.

 _ **Eso me ha ofendido, ya que la otra noche no parecía importante lo manipuladora que era.**_ Respondió Emma provocando que se encendieran las mejillas de Regina como si fuese una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas.

 _Siempre pensando en lo mismo, Emma._

 _ **Esa frase me suena.**_ Dijo Emma acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo de la morena que ni siquiera se había sentado aún en el sofá. **_Pero no desde que te conocí solo pienso en una cosa, y es en ti. En tus ojos, en tus labios, en tu cuello, en tu cuerpo..._** Dijo Emma besando cada una de las partes que iba diciendo.

 _Emma, ya en serio. Mi hijo está ahí al lado. No estoy preparada para esto._

 _ **Lo haremos a tu ritmo, pero muy a mi pesar este apartamento solo tiene dos dormitorios. Así que, Miss Mills, creo que le tocará compartir habitación conmigo.**_ Habló Emma tomando el último sorbo de su copa y mirando hacia la dirección de su habitación.

 _Eres una manipuladora, ahora si que lo tengo claro. Lo habías planeado todo, meter a mi hijo en medio, hacerme venir aquí, camelarme con tu encanto y luego llevarme a la cama._ Regina lo dijo en un tono demasiado serio pensando que Emma había captado el sarcasmos pero no fue así y la rubia comenzó a temblar y a sentirse ahogada.

 _ **Regina, no... no pienses así. Yo nunca te haría eso, yo...**_ Emma parecía atragantarse con sus propias palabras. Las imágenes y los problemas volvían a ella. Todo el mundo parecía caersele encima y recordó el problema con la amenaza y las fotografías.

 _Emma, era una bro..._

 _ **Yo si fui así, realmente antes si lo hacia. Usar mi encanto, conquistar a cualquier mujer que me gustase y llevarla a la cama, nunca les mentía siempre sabían a lo que venían pero ya no. Contigo nunca lo haría. Tú has conseguido meterte mucho más adentro. Soy un puto desastre con las palabras, esto no se me da bien. Pero tú eres distinta y me haces querer ser mejor persona, yo nunca haría eso. Yo lo quiero todo contigo.**_ Soltó abruptamente sin dejar a la morena aclarar las cosas.

 _Emma, tranquila. Lo se. Realmente solo estaba bromeando pero no puedo negar que me encanta todo lo que acabas de decir, y que siento lo mismo. Me da pánico todo lo que siento, por lo precipitado que va todo y porque se que si paso dos días más contigo ya no podre separarme nunca pero te tengo que pedir tiempo. Yo no soy como tú, realmente no soy la mujer valiente que puede parecer. Y por eso te pido que esto se quede entre nosotras, solo mientras tomo el valor para hacer frente a la situación._ Dijo también de carrerilla sin parearse mucho a pensar lo que iba a decir ya que si lo hacía su razón la pararía.

Emma enrojeció por su error pero agradeció que a pesar de todo el miedo que pueda sentir quería darle un oportunidad a lo que estaban viviendo y a lo que estaban sintiendo. Se acercó lentamente a la morena dejando ambas copas sobre la mesa y cogiendo la mano de la morena para enseñarle su habitación de nuevo. Las dos entraron de la mano y Emma vio los restos de papel del regalo que horas antes había abierto. Lo tiró todo fuera de la cama y se giro para encontrarse con Regina sonriendo e invitándola a besarla.

Fue un beso lento, donde sus lenguas parecía querer conocerse y entenderse aunque realmente no fuese necesario, se conocían mejor de lo que creían. Emma pasó sus manos por toda la espalda de la morena para acabar posandolas sobre sus nalgas y dejándolas ahí disfrutando de esa caricia, por su parte la morena pasó las manos por las mejillas de la rubia y soltando la coleta que esta llevaba enredo sus manos en su pelo. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que no cambiaron la posición simplemente se besaban y se disfrutaban parando durante unos segundos para poder coger aire.

Es la rubia la que toma la iniciativa y comienza a desvestir a la morena que por una vez se dejar hacer, cede todo el control a Emma que parece encantada de que así sea. Ambas caen en la cama tan solo vestidas con su ropa interior, comienzan esas caricias que las están volviendo locas pero que no quieren que tenga fin.

Emma suelta los labios de la morena y se dedica a besar y lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que llega a sus pechos, se deshace rápido del sujetador dejándola totalmente expuesta ante ella, comienza succionando uno de sus pezones provocando que Regina encorve su cuerpo y suelte algunos gemidos casi inaudibles. Tras varios minutos con esa dulce tortura abandona su trabajo para volver a darle un corto beso en los labios y marcharse succionar el otro pezón que estaba totalmente endurecido por la excitación de Regina.

Emma decidió dejar de torturarla a pesar de que sabía que lo estaba disfrutando y le quitó las espectaculares bragas de encaje que con la excitación de la morena había quedado inservibles. Paso su atenta mirada sobre el cuerpo que había bajo ella, causando un gemido de desesperación por parte de Regina. La rubia se abalanzó nueva mente contra sus labios mientras pasaba su mano por las caderas de la morena, llegando a la zona donde realmente la necesitaba. Pasó su mano por sus pliegues totalmente empapados y comenzó un lento y placentero masaje, notaba como Regina cada vez mas excitada intentaba acelerar el ritmo moviendo sus caderas sobre su mano pero sin conseguirlo. Fue en ese momento cuando la morena mordió su labio ocasionando que esta vez fuese la rubia la que gimiese bajo ese gesto un tanto agresivo por parte de la morena.

 _Te juro que si no terminas con esta tortura vas a acabar muy mal._

Dijo la morena casi sin poder hablar pero sabiendo que Emma no cedería tan fácilmente a sus peticiones, no esta noche. Lo estaba disfrutando pero esa lentitud comenzaba a desesperarla. Emma decidió no torturarla más e introdujo dos dedos en su interior mientras mantenía sus labios unidos en ese beso infinito. Fue la rubia la que lo rompió para poder contemplar como la morena arqueaba aún más su cuerpo y soltaba un gemido, sus envestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y la abogada parecía perder el control sobre su cuerpo, y unos segundos después alcanzó el segundo orgasmo más increíble de su vida.

Emma cayo a su lado y unas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente mientras que Regina tumbada a su lado intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, recuperándose, Regina se giró rápidamente para subirse encima de la rubia que parecía sorprendida y a la vez excitada. Realmente no esperaba que ese movimiento de la morena pero lo agradecía. Regina comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla lentamente, tal y como ella la había torturado unos minutos antes.

Tras un rato de besos y caricias, Regina se levantó de la cama y abrió varios cajones hasta que en uno de ellos encontró lo que estaba buscando. Mientras que la morena hacía eso Emma no podía dejar de contemplarla y mirarla sin saber muy bien que hacía. Regina se giró, llevaba en sus manos uno de los pañuelos que Emma solía usar con sus trajes. La morena volvió a subir a la cama y se coloco a horcajadas sobre la rubia que se había incorporado un poco para poder verla mejor. Paso el pañuelo sobre los ojos de Emma y los tapo comprobando que no pudiese ver nada.

Emma estaba enloqueciendo de satisfacción pero le daba cierto temor perder el control de la situación aun así dejo hacer a Regina que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan segura y tan deseada como en estos momentos. La morena coloca la mano sobre el pecho de la rubia obligandola a acostarse boca arriba en la cama después de haber quitado su sujetador. Pasó sus manos por sus pechos provocando un pequeño escalofrió en el cuerpo de Emma, después comenzó a masajear lentamente sus pechos y a besar el cuello de la rubia que había colocado sus manos en las caderas de su amante. Paso varios minutos disfrutando del cuerpo de la rubia que parecía encantada con sus caricias, aunque no poder verla y disfrutarla parecía estar pasandole factura. Regina volvió a besar los labios de la rubia, atrapando con sus dientes su labio inferior y tirando suavemente de él provocando un leve grito en Emma. Tras pasar varios minutos torturándola acabó bajando sus bragas totalmente empapadas al igual que lo estaban las suyas. Dejo un reguero de besos desde sus labios hasta sus muslos donde se entretuvo en acariciarla, la tortura era cada vez más insoportable y a pesar de no querer ceder al chantaje de Regina, Emma comenzaba a desesperarse. La rubia enredó entonces las manos en el pelo de la morena obligandola a subir y besarla en los labios, pero la morena se separo unos segundos después acercando sus labios al oído de esta y susurrandole; _Emma, si me vuelves a detener la tortura será mucho mayor. _ Ante esa amenaza la rubia soltó una carcajada pero soltó sus cabellos y paso sus manos por encima de la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento.

Regina mordió más fuerte de lo debido el cuello de la rubia sabiendo que mañana tendría una señal pero a esta no le importo. Decidió acabar con el calvario y metió su dedos en el interior de Emma que se sobresalto ante el movimiento brusco. Comenzó una danza seductora mientras que besaba el cuello de la rubia. Tras unos cuantos movimientos notó como la rubia se tensaba por lo que bajo sus besos y comenzó a pasar su lengua por los pliegues notando la excitación de Emma. Ese movimiento fue exquisito y provocó que el cuerpo de la rubia se arquease y soltase un fuerte gemido de placer y sus dedos quedaron atrapados en el interior de ella. Lentamente los fue retirando y noto como Emma se comenzaba a recuperar de ese gran orgasmo y fue Regina la que retiró el pañuelo que cubría los ojo de la rubia dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

Regina se colocó al lado de Emma que parecía casi recuperada y su respiración parecía haberse normalizado, la rubia invitó a la abogada a recostarse a su lado y esta aceptó sin dudar. La morena apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar su pecho, por su parte la rubia tapo sus cuerpos con una sabana y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su espalda. Ambas se sentía cómodas en esa postura y en ese silencio, realmente no necesitaban palabras después de habérselo demostrado todo con sus besos y sus caricias.

Las dos quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos hasta que el sueño las venció a ambas.


	16. Chapter 16

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

Antes de nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer. Esta semana no se si podré publicar el miércoles como es de costumbre ya que las obligaciones me reclaman, lo intentaré de todas formas y si no el jueves tendríais capitulo.

Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Emma fue la primera en despertarse y se encontró a Regina totalmente dormida apoyada sobre su hombro, ese calor la hacía sentirse como nunca antes. Acarició durante unos minutos el pelo de la morena antes de girarse y mirar la hora que era, era las 7 de la mañana y si no quería llegar tarde debería levantarse cuanto antes. Emma se gira un poco y comienza a repartir suaves y tiernos besos sobre la morena que esta relajada y que parece estar soñando por la espectacular sonrisa que muestras su rostro.

 _ **Regina, si no nos levantamos no llegaremos a tiempo.**_ Decía la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara y repartiendo besos.

 _Tienes razón. Es que me vas a volver loca Emma Swan._ Dijo sonriendo y levantándose un poco de la cama.

 _ **Perdona, Miss Mils pero la que me esta volviendo loca es usted a mi y si encima se pasea desnuda por mi habitación aún más. Respondió**_ Emma besando apasionadamente los labios de la morena.

Las dos salieron del cuarto ya vestidas, Regina con la ropa del día anterior y Emma con un elegante traje gris y una camisa azul.

Regina despertó a Henry y tras un rápido desayuno Emma los llevo a su casa para que se cambiase, la rubia se despidió de los dos y se marchó a la reunión que había concretado con Killian hacía unos días.

 _ **Buenos días, Killian ¿Cómo estas?**_ Saludó la rubia mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a su guardaespaldas y amigo.

 _Hola, dichosos los ojos que te ven. Muy bien ¿Y tú?_ Dijo respondiendo al abrazo y sentándose en su lado de la mesa.

Tras pedir unos cafés y ponerse al día desde lo acontecido hacía ya varios meses con su coche comenzaron a tratar el tema que realmente debían tratar. Emma sacó el sobre con las fotos y la carta, le dio algunos minutos a Killian para que pudiese leerla y verlo todo bien.

 _ **¿Qué opinas?**_

 _Emma, creó que es más grave de lo que me contabas. Pienso que alguien quiere hacerte mucho daño y con estas fotos podría hacerte la vida casi imposible, así que me pondré a trabajar cuanto antes para intentar solucionar todo esto. ¿Quién piensas que puede ser?_

 _ **No lo se, Killian. Realmente hace meses que deje de ver a esa mujer, mucho antes del incendio, así que debe de llevar siguiéndome mucho tiempo.**_

 _Parece que lo tenía todo muy bien preparado, lo más importante es saber porque hace esto precisamente en este momento. Mandaré esto a un amigo que tengo en la policía por si consigue algo. Yo te iré informando de cualquier cosa y tú si tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser avisame._

 _ **Esta bien, cualquier cosa llamame o ven a verme. Necesito resolver esto lo antes posible no quiero que Regina se entere y sufra por esto.**_

 _¿Esta es Regina?_ Preguntó señalando la foto en la que ambas salían mirándose como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. _Y supongo que es la que te ha dejado esa preciosa marca en tu cuello._ Terminó riendo.

 _ **¿Qué marca?**_ Se preguntó Emma cuando a su mente volvieron las imágenes de la noche anterior a su mente y como en un momento de descontrol la morena había mordido su cuello. **_Killian o dejas de reírte o te juro que de despido._** Afirmo intentando ponerse seria pero acabo riendo con él.

Los dos se despidieron entre risas a pesar de las circunstancias, Emma prefiero volver a casa para coger algún pañuelo o algo para tapar el chupentón que llevaba en su cuello, probablemente en otro momento de su vida no le importaba ese tipo de marcas pero ahora si, no quería rumores sobre su vida. Tras pasar por su casa volvió a la oficina y estuvo trabajando, las empresas empezaban a ir mejor que nunca y parecían no tener techo. Esta satisfecha porque se sentía bien consigo misma y sentía que sus padres se sentirían orgullosos de ella y de la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Paso toda la mañana entre papeles pero a eso de media tarde comenzó a extrañar a la morena, no había podido sacarla de su cabeza pero había intentado evitar agobiarla o acosarla. Pero ya no pudo más cogió su móvil y le escribió un Whatsapp.

 **Buenas tardes, Miss Mills. Creo que te has olvidado un poco de mi. (17:02)**

El mensaje fue enviado, el móvil de Regina vibro sobre su mesa y vio el nombre de la rubia pero estaba en una reunión demasiado importante para poder prestarle toda la atención que merecía. A eso de las siete de la tarde se desocupó y cogió su móvil mientras se encaminaba a recoger a Henry de casa de su madre.

Hola, Miss Swan. No podría olvidarme de ti ni aunque quisiese, pero las reuniones me tienen absorta. (19:25)

La respuesta de Emma no se hizo de rogar, realmente estaba preocupada y quería saber como se encontraba así que estaba atenta a su mensaje.

 **Espero que no la exploten demasiado. ¿Te parece ir a comer mañana? (19:27)**

Claro, me gustaría poder verte hoy pero la verdad es que estoy agotada y no podría estar a la altura ;) (19:28)

 **Vaya, vaya, miss Mills. Veo que esta muy graciosa hoy. Mañana te recojo en tu oficina a eso de las 2.(19:28)**

Perfecto, mañana nos vemos. Voy a recoger a Henry.(19:30)

 **Dale un beso de mi parte, y otro para ti. ;)(19:33)**

La conversación se quedó ahí, realmente Emma pensaba invitarla a cenar pero Killian la había llamado para hablar sobre el caso de las fotos y no quería que la morena se enterase de nada. Realmente no había podido sacarse el tema de la cabeza, sabía que para Regina podría ser un problema muy grande.

A eso de las 9:30 de la noche Killian llego al ático de la rubia ella lo recibió junto con su gran amigo Graham,quién había decidido quedarse con ella para intentar solucionar ese tremendo problema.

 _Hola, rubia._ Dijo Killian entrando al salón de la casa después de darle un caluroso abrazo a Emma.

 _ **Buenas noches, Graham esta aquí con nosotros.**_

 _Hola, alegro que seas tú el que se haga cargo de esta situación._

Tras pasarse más de 15 minutos poniéndose al día de su vida y pidiendo algo para cenar pasaron al despacho de Emma donde tenía una mesa preparada para poder estudiar todo el asunto.

 _He hablado con mi amigo de la policía, le dí las fotos esta mañana para ver si podía analizarlas y sacar algún tipo de huellas, pero están limpias. No hemos encontrado huellas o remitentes, he hablado con el portero de tu edificio y dice que la entrega la hizo un chico al que aún no he sido capaz de identificar pero estoy en ella._ Killian explicó toda la situación sin saber muy bien como se lo estaba tomando Emma que había bebido más de tres vasos de whisky desde que se sentaron.

 _ **No tenemos nada. No entiendo esos avances que decías tener ni porque querías que nos reuniésemos.**_ Dijo Emma bastante frustrada por la situación.

 _Emma, calmate. Estoy seguro que Killian está haciendo todo lo que puede pero esto lleva su tiempo._ Dijo Graham intentando calmar a Emma sin demasiado éxito.

 _¿Conoces a este hombre?_ Preguntó Killian sacando una foto de una de sus carpetas.

 _ **Creo haberlo visto en algunas de las fiestas que mis padres organizaban.**_ Dijo Emma sintiendo una punzada al recordar esas fiestas, que realmente no disfrutaba, pero que le encantaría poder repetir si sus padres estuviesen en ellas. **_¿Qué tiene él que ver con todo esto?_**

 _Tengo pruebas de que fue él quien tomo todas estas fotos, pero no he encontrado aún ninguna dirección._ Afirmó Killian orgulloso de su trabajo.

Después de todo esto Killian le explicó a los presento como investigo las cámaras de seguridad cerca del parque donde habían fotografiado a Emma y a Regina y como este tipo aparecía en varias de ellas. La investigación le había llevado a saber que era Whale, un exempleado de las empresas Swan y que había quedado muy hundido tras su despido por haberlo pillado acosando a varias de sus compañeras. Lo que aún no sabían era con que objetivo estaba intentando chantajear a la rubia ya que ni siquiera le había pedido dinero.

Tras cenar y pasar un par de horas más charlando de temas sin relevancia ambos hombres se despidieron y dejaron a Emma. Esta decidió irse a la cama pero primero miró su móvil y vio un mensaje de la morena.

Has conseguido que te eche de menos, Emma Swan. (22:47)

Hacía horas que le había llegado ese mensaje pero había estado tan absorbida durante la reunión con Killian que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, por un momento pensó en dejarlo para mañana pero prefirió contestarle a pesar de ser tan tarde.

 **Siento no haberte contestado antes, he perdido mi móvil. Yo siempre te echo de menos, desde hace unos meses solo anhelo dormir contigo. (1:23)**

Creí que te habías olvidado de mí. (1:28)

 **Nunca, desde que hicimos el amor no has podido salir de mi cabeza. Te pasas el día revoloteando sobre ella. (1:29)**

Miss Swan, me siento un poco utilizada. ¿Sólo me quiere para eso? (1:31)

 **Jamás pienses así, Regina. Hace meses que no puedo pensar o estar con otra mujer que no seas tú. Realmente me preocupa lo que puedas pensar de mi. (1:31)**

Lo decía de broma, Emma. He visto esa trasformación, ya no eres la portada de todas las revistas del corazón, ni vas de la mano de cualquier famosilla que quisiese acostarse contigo y ya ni siquiera te preocupas de mantener esa fachada de tía dura. (1:33)

 **¿Se esta riendo de mi? (1:34)**

 **Creo que me voy a enfadar, ya le he dicho que desde que la conozco quiero ser mejor persona, quiero poder presumir de tener a la mejor mujer del mundo, a la más bella y a la más inteligente y triunfadora del mundo... esa eres tú, siempre has sido tú. (1:36)**

Eres increíble y soy yo la que estará encantada de ser la portada de todas las revistas siempre que sea a tú lado. (1:38)

 **Ya esta diciendo tonterías, miss Mills. Debe descansar sino mañana me culpará por no poder levantarse. (1:40)**

Buenas noches, Emma (1:42)

 **¿Buenas noches, Emma? ¿Tan solo? Ni un... sueña conmigo. Me has decepcionado esta noche, miss Mills. (1:44)**

No es necesario que te desee nada de eso. Se que soy inolvidable y lo seré más cuando nos volvamos a ver. Buenas noches, Emma. (1:47)

Emma estaba notando una gran trasformación en Regina, ya no era la mujer insegura que se ocultaba tras su fachada de dureza, era una mujer alegre, carismática e irresistiblemente sexy. Regina por su parte había comenzado a sentir que la rubia le había dado la confianza que necesitaba para sacar su lado más pícaro y sensual.

Emma se fue a dormir con una sonrisa tonta en la cara ya algo excitada por las provocaciones de la morena. La abogada había cambiado su actitud para con ella, ahora era una mujer espontanea, agradable y con un gran ingenio. Ya no daba esa imagen de mujer fría y controladora ahora no le importaba mostrarse vulnerable ni decir lo que sentía y Emma estaba feliz por ello. Esa noche consiguió conciliar muy bien el sueño a pesar de todo lo relacionado con el chantaje.


	17. Chapter 17

Antes de nada, perdonad si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algún tipo de error, pero solo he tenido unos minutos para subirlo.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Regina se levantó esa mañana con más energía que de costumbre, estaba feliz por como se había desarrollado las cosas y adoraba como Emma había cambiado y como ese cambio tenia mucho que ver con ella, Regina no quería cambiar la forma de ser de la rubia pero quería que ella fuese una mujer mejor y que dejara atrás todas las locuras de juventud. Tras arreglarse para ir al trabajo, se fue a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno para su hijo, cuando terminó se fue a despertar al niño.

 _Henry, cariño. Despierta._ Dijo la morena suavemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo.

 _Mama, un ratito más._

 _Vamos, Henry. Sabes que no podemos retrasarnos. Te espero en la cocina con el desayuno._

Regina bajó las escaleras y escucho como Henry se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse, aunque era algo perezoso nunca le había dado problemas en nada.

Antes de ir a la cocina salio a coger el correo como cada mañana, a parte de varias facturas encontró un sobre amarillo con su nombre escrito a mano. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo su hijo entro en la casa y decidió guardarlo para abrirlo más tarde.

Desayunaron tranquilos y Regina llevo a su hijo al colegio como era habitual cada mañana. A eso de las 10 entro en su despacho.

 _Señora Mills, tiene una reunión en una hora con los accionistas para tratar algunos asuntos del bufette y le he dejado todos los documentos sobre el caso._ Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa y siguiendo a Regina hasta su despacho.

 _Esta bien, muchas gracias, Ruby. Avisame 10 minutos antes de la reunión y ahora puedes retirarte._ Dijo Regina que en los últimos días estaba mucho más agradable y feliz que de costumbre.

Al sentarse en su mesa y estar algo más relajada saco el sobre de su maletín y lo abrió, en él encontró unas fotos en las que salia con Emma en su cabaña, estaba consternada. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y todo su mundo parecía tambalearse. Unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus mejillas, comenzó a pasar las fotos y encontró varias fotos de las dos juntas y en las dos últimas la rubia aparecía besándose con otra mujer a la que no conocía su corazón se hizo mil pedazos al pensar que Emma la había engañado y que no había cambiado, que solo la había utilizado para acostarse con ella. Aunque estos pensamientos recorrían su mente a una velocidad de vértigo todos los actos de la rubia le generaban dudas, nunca se hubiese tomado tantas molestias para acostarse con ella si podría tener a cualquiera. Su mundo se destruía y ella parecía no saber como actuar. Después revisó más afondo las fotos y en el sobre apareció una nota escrita a ordenador y sin firmar.

 _Regina Mills es usted una mujer inteligente, creó que las fotos hablan por si solas_

 _pero por si acaso necesitabas una confirmación ahí la tienes. Esa es realmente_

 _Emma Swan. No tienes que darme las gracias realmente considero que_

 _mereces algo mejor que una mujer así. No intentes averiguar quien_

 _soy simplemente considerarme un amigo._

Tras terminar de leer la carta su corazón se había destruido en mil pedazos, realmente pensaba que Emma había cambiado y que quería formar algo serio con ella pero no era así solo la había utilizado solo había sido una más en esa larga lista que tenía. En ese momento su móvil comenzó a vibrar y vio un par de llamadas perdidas de y varios Whatsapp de la rubia pero no quería saber nada de ella no en este momento. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 _Dime, Ruby._ Contesto la morena dejando entre ver su cambio de humor.

 _Señora Mills, la señorita Emma Swan quiere hablar con usted._

 _Dígale que estoy ocupada y que no insista más._ Respondió dolida por la situación.

Regina pasó el resto de la mañana en el juzgado tratando varios asuntos que requerían de su total atención y por ello no pensó demasiado en todo lo sucedido aunque no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de vacío que le provocaba la mentira de la rubia. Cuando terminó recibió una llamada de su secretaria requiriendola urgentemente en su despacho. Al llegar se encontró a Emma en su oficina con el sobre de las fotos en su mano, había olvidado tirarlo antes de irse y la rubia lo había reconocido era la misma letra.

¿ _Qué haces aquí?_

 _ **No quieres hablar conmigo, no contestas mis mensajes... creó que merezco una explicación porque hasta ayer todo iba bien entre nosotras.**_

 _Nada iba bien, señorita Swan. Usted ya obtuvo lo que queria._ Decir esas palabras le dolió en el alma.

 _ **¿Esto tiene algo que ver?**_ Dijo Emma levantando el sobre que tenía sobre sus manos.

 _No se de lo que me hablas._

 _ **Claro que lo sabes...**_ Emma cogió su maletin y de él sacó las mismas fotos y el mismo sobre. **_Es el mismo sobre así que imagino que todo esto tiene que ver con esto._**

 _Vaya, además de mentirosa eres una manipuladora._ Dijo alzando la voz como nunca. _Vete de mi oficina no quiero saber nada de ti. Ya te has acostado conmigo, ya puedes apuntarme en tu larga lista ahora vete y dejame en paz._

 _ **¿Lista? Realmente crees que yo podría ponerte en una lista.**_ Emma intentó acercarse a Regina pero esta retrocedió **_Quiero saber que habia en ese sobre._**

 _Creo que lo sabes muy bien. ¡Te has estado tirando a otra mientras me decías que yo era distinta!_ Grito Regina dolida por la situación y dejando una lagrima caer por su mejilla.

 _ **¿Te refieres a esta?**_ Dijo Emma mostrando la foto y provocando un vuelco en el corazón de la morena que asíntio con la cabeza. **_Regina, ella es muy anterior a ti. Hace mucho tiempo que estuve con ella, ni siquiera te conocía a ti._**

 _¿Por qué debería creerte?_

 _ **Porque nunca te he engañado, tú siempre has conocido mi pasado pero es eso pasado.**_ Emma se acercó a Regina que esta vez no retrocedió, limpio las lagrimas que caía por las mejillas de la morena mientras cogía su barbilla para que alzara los ojos y la mirase. **_Ya se que mi pasado no es el mejor del mundo, pero Regina tu eres mi futuro y no lo pondría en peligro por nada del mundo._**

 _Esto es muy difícil, Emma. Esas fotos, la carta... No se si pueda con todo esto._

 _ **¿Puedo usar tu ordenador?**_ La pregunta pillo desprevenida a la morena que simplemente asistió.

Tras varios minutos en los que Emma estaba enfrascada en el ordenador llamo a Regina para que se acercase y viese lo que había buscado.

 _ **Tal vez parezca frívolo pero por una vez me alegro de que las revistas se fijen en mi.**_ Dijo Emma al ver como Regina observaba atenta y viendo como se relajaba notablemente.

 _Eres tú con esa mujer._

 _ **Si, y como puedes ver la noticia es de hace un tiempo.**_ Dijo Emma viendo retroceder a Regina con su mirada perdida en el fondo de la oficina.

 _Emma, esto es... Yo..._ Regina empezó a tartamudear, y a ponerse nerviosa. Ya no sabía que pensar, había desconfiado de Emma y ahora todo parecía un caos absoluto.

 _ **Regina, tranquila. Entiendo tus dudas, y yo me encargaré día a día de que tu confianza en mi sea indestructible. Mi pasado es el que es, y no lo puedo cambiar pero mi futuro esta contigo y lo construiremos poco a poco.**_ Afirmo Emma acercándose a la morena y sujetando sus manos.

 _¿Por qué no me contaste los de las fotos? ¿las amenazas? ¿Por qué cargaste con todo esto tú sola? _ Preguntó Regina en un tono más calmado y si reproches en su voz.

 _ **No quiero que sufras por mi culpa, y estas fotos sólo provocarían lo que esta pasando ahora, tus dudas y tu enfado. Quiero que estés bien y que seas feliz. Killian se esta haciendo cargo de la situación y lo voy a solucionar, te prometo que no dejare que te pase nada.**_ Dijo Emma manteniendo el agarre en Regina y acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla, enjuagando una pequeña lagrima que había caído por su mejilla.

 _Emma, no soy una niña a la que tengas que proteger de todo. Si realmente quieres que lo nuestros funcione deberás ser sincera conmigo, entiendo que esto sea difícil pero debemos intentarlo._ Regina mantuvo sus manos unidas y dejó un suave beso sobre los labios de la rubia.

Las dos pasaron varias horas hablando sobre el tema, y aclarando la situación. Emma había informado de todo a Regina y le había contado los avances de Killian, y ante las nuevas evidencias habían decidido volver a reunirse.

Emma acompañó a Regina a recoger a Henry y los invitó a cenar viendo la gran alegría que el niño sentía de volver a verla, a pesar de la tensión más que evidente que sentían las dos.

 _¡Emma! ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa?_ Preguntó Henry minutos antes de volver a la mansión Mills de la cena. Emma se puso nerviosa pues tras la discusión con Regina no sabía si era buena idea o si sería una locura aceptar, desvió su mirada un segundo de la carretera para observar los ojos de la morena que la miraba con atención. _¡Venga, mama! Di que si, porfa._ Suplico el niño al notar el silencio que se había instaurado entre los dos.

 _Esta bien. En cuanto lleguemos le arreglo el cuarto de invitados para que se pueda quedar a dormir, si ella quiera._ Dijo Regina casi pidiendo perdón por engañar a su hijo sobre toda la situación.

 _ **Por mi esta bien, quiero leer algunos de tus cómics.**_ Dijo dirigiéndose a Henry con una sonrisa y un guiño.

 _No hace falta que prepares la habitación de invitados._ Dijo el niño con inocencia.

 _¿Por qué dices eso?._ Preguntó confundida la morena.

 _Se que vosotras dormís juntas, vi a Emma salir de tu habitación la otra noche._ Dijo Henry sin darle más importancia pero provocando que tanto Regina como Emma se enrojecieran y no supieran que decir al respecto.

Por suerte para ellas, segundos después Emma estaba aparcando su coche en la entrada de la casa y Henry bajo corriendo al baño dejando a las dos mujeres solas en el salón casi sin poder mirarse y muy nerviosas. El niño era muy inteligente y había percibido todo desde el primer momento.

 _ **Tienes un hijo muy inteligente.**_ Dijo Emma intentando romper el silecio.

 _Creo que es más inteligente de lo que me gustaría._ Afirmo Regina con una gran sonrisa intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. _Creo que tendré que hablar con él antes de lo que imaginaba._

 _ **No se si estoy preparada para esa conversación.**_ Regina palidecio ante las palabras de la rubia, Emma lo notó y aclaro lo que quería decir. **_Me refiero a que necesito perdirle tu mano y no estoy muy segura de que este de acuerdo en compartir a una madre tan espectacular conmigo._** Emma se acercó a ella y deposito un rápido beso en los labios ante la sonrisa tonta que se había formado en los labios de la morena.

Realmente parecía dos adolescentes enamoradas, al menos ambas se sentían así. Las mariposas en el estomago, los nervios al encontrarse a solas, los besos castos y puros pero ambas eran muy conscientes de sus responsabilidades y de que Henry era una prioridad para ambas.

 _Mama, aún es temprano... ¿Puedo jugar un poco con Emma?_ Dijo sacando a Emma y a Regina de su ensoñación.

 _Henry, cariño. Necesitamos hablar un momento contigo._

 _Esta bien pero después jugamos un rato._

 _Cariño. A ti te molestaría que Emma y yo fuésemos amigas._ Dijo Regina realmente sin saber que decir o como abordar el tema con su hijo, la situación la estaba superando. Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá y Emma colocó su mano tras la espalda de la morena para poder darle el apoyo que necesitaba.

 _Claro que no, mama. Yo quiero que Emma este con nosotros, me cae muy bien y además es muy guay._ Afirmó el niño sonriendo a Emma que le había despeinado sus cabellos.

 _ **Tú también eres muy guay Henry, pero creo que mama no se refiere solo a eso.**_

 _¿Te gustaría que Emma viniese más a casa y que yo..._ Sus palabras se trabaron y no fue capaz de decir nada más, le daba miedo la reacción de su hijo. Ella lo había educado muy bien y sabía que no tendría que reaccionar mal pero las dudas la superaban. Emma apretó su agarre sobre la espalda de Regina.

 _Mama, ya se que Emma y tú sois novias..._ Las dos se miraron a los ojos y se ruborizaron ante las palabras de su hijo que las dejo conmocionadas y que no sabía que decir. _Te he visto darle un beso en los labios, y eso lo hacen los novios, bueno vosotras seríais novias._

 _ **Henry... ¿Te molesta que bese a tu madre? ¿Quieres que me vaya o que deje a de hacerlo?**_ Preguntó Emma con un suspiro, sabiendo que la respuesta del niño sería crucial en su vida.

 _No quiero que te vayas, me caes muy bien además haces que mama este contenta y relajada ya no se enfada, y me deja comer pizza._ Dijo el niño con una sonrisa provocando una carcajada nerviosa en Emma y dejando a su madre aún más estupefacta.

Emma cogió al niño en sus brazos atacándolo con cosquillas para relajar un poco el ambiente, el niño en ese momento subió corriendo a su cuarto para coger algunos juguetes para enseñárselos a Emma. Mientras tanto Regina seguía mirando al frente si poder responder a todo lo sucedido, no creía que todo fuese tan bien, después de todo lo que había sufrido no creía que el destino la estuviese recompensando de esa manera.

 _ **Regina, por dios. Di algo que me estas poniendo nerviosa.**_

 _Henry acaba de decir que somos novias..._ Dijo medio riendo medio suspirando, estaba muy nerviosa pero no acaba de procesar toda la información.

 _ **Lo ha dicho pero creo que no es del todo cierto...**_ Afirmó Emma provocando una reacción en Regina que no esperaba, se giro y vio terror en su mirada. **_Nunca te lo he pedido oficialmente. Regina Mills, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Regina Mills, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?.**_

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la morena, el significado de esa frase era muy grande. Realmente ya consideraba tener algo con Emma pero ponerle un nombre, una etiqueta, calificar realmente su relación era algo complicado quería estar con Emma la quería en su vida y sabia que sus sentimientos no cambiarían por nada del mundo, tan sólo por Daniel había sentido cosas así y sentimientos tan fuertes que nubla su juicio.

El silencio estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Emma que sentía que Regina iba a rechazarla a pesar del gran paso que habían dado hacía tan solo unos minutos.

 _ **Regina, tranquila. No hay prisa podemos ir a tu ritmo.**_

 _No se cual es mi ritmo, Emma. Pero si se una cosa, se que quiero estar contigo. En tan poco tiempo te has convertido en un pilar en mi vida, me has hecho recuperar la esperanza en poder tener una felicidad completa, una felicidad que creía perdida desde la muerte de Daniel. Tú eres una persona increíble y que me ha completado, me has hecho diferente. Eres una mujer impulsiva, impetuosa y valiente todo lo que yo había perdido desde su muerte, no quiero compararte con él porque no es comparable pero se que me has hecho ser una mujer distinta y que a tu lado puedo ser la persona más dichosa de esta tierra. Realmente lo único que podría interponerse entre tú y yo era mi hijo y te adora, no hay nada, oye bien, nada que me haga dejarte escapar._ Dijo Regina sosteniendo más fuerza las manos de Emma y recitando todos sus pensamientos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. _Claro que quiero ser tu novia. Aunque suene algo infantil a nuestra edad._ Puntualizo Regina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Emma no dijo nada más, sabía que las palabras estropearía todo el momento así que simplemente unió sus labios a los de la morena. Fue un beso intensó donde Regina tomo posesión de los labios de la rubia mordiendo su labio inferior provocando un pequeño gemido, sus lenguas no tardaron en entrar en el juego con ansiedad. Emma pasó sus manos por la espalda de Regina para pegarla aún más a ella.

 _Perdón, no quería interrumpir._ Dijo Henry dándose la vuelta para no ver a su madre besando a Emma, ellas se separaron rápidamente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. _Pero me toca un poco de tiempo con Emma._ La reflexión del niño hizo regir a ambas.

 ** _Esta bien chico, vamos a jugar un rato pero mama viene con nosotros así disfrutamos los tres._** Afirmó Emma mirando a Regina para que no estuviese nerviosa.

 _Vale, pero a mama habrá que enseñarla a jugar._

Pasaron un par de horas jugando a todo lo que Henry proponía hasta que el niño demostró estar agotado y se fue a dormir dejando a las dos solas. Después de tomarse un par de copas de vino y charlar sobre la empresa y los negocios decidieron irse a la cama. Regina le dejó a Emma una camiseta y unos short de deporte para que pudiese quitarse el traje, Emma comenzó a besar a la morena tiernamente mientras que esta se quitaba el vestido para ponerse el pijama.

 _ **Yo no puedo disfrutar de ti hoy pero tu si.**_ Dijo Emma besando lentamente el cuello de la morena.

 _¿Por qué dices eso?_ Preguntó Regina confusa.

 _ **Regina pareces nueva...**_ Dijo sarcásticamente ante la situación. **_Tengo la regla así que esta noche te tocará disfrutar de mis besos y mis caricias._** Afirmó Emma cogiendo a la morena de la cintura y atrayendola hacía ella.

 _Ahora que lo dices, yo también la tengo._ Dijo algo avergonzada por la situación.

 _ **Con eso no contaba...**_ Dijo Emma dando un casto beso en sus labios y dejando que la abogada se pusiese el pijama. **_Entonces tocará dormir abrazaditas._** Confirmó Emma sonriendo y metiéndose en la cama.

Pasaron la noche durmiendo abrazadas, disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo de la otra desprendía. A las 7 de la mañana el móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar y rápidamente se levanto para cogerlo y evitar que despertarse a la morena.

 _ **Tranquilo Killian, a las 11 estaré en mi despacho pasate por allí y hablamos. Perfecto, adiós.**_ Dijo Emma al escuchar la gran preocupación en la voz de Killian. Tenía novedades y no podía dejar de pensarlo.

 _¿Qué ha pasado, Emma?_ Preguntó Regina con la voz adormilada y los ojos casi cerrados.

 _ **No te preocupes, aún podemos dormir un poco más.**_

 _Emma, recuerda lo que hablamos, nada de mentiras._

 _ **Esta bien. He quedado con Killian, tiene novedades sobre las amenazas.**_

 _Yo quiero ir. _ Dijo la morena levantándose un poco en la cama.

 _ **No creo que sea lo más conveniente, no quiero que te involucres.**_ Emma vio la cara de desaprobación que la rubia le puso y no le quedo más remedio que aceptar que fuese. **_Esta bien. Llevaremos a Henry al colegio, iré a cambiarme y después nos reuniremos con él._**

Emma se recostó de nuevo a su lado y pasaron un rato entre caricias y besos hasta que el despertador de Regina sonó avisándole que debían levantarse.

Regina preparó el desayuno, mientras los dos niños de la casa se divertían y reían alegremente. Regina sentía su corazón hinchado de alegría, era inmensamente feliz de disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos. Los tres desayunaron entre risas y preguntas del Henry que aún no comprendía muy bien la relación de ambas pero que estaba muy alegre. Lo llevaron al colegio y a eso de las 10:30 entraron en las Empresas Swan para tratar todo el tema de las amenazas.

 _ **Buenos días Bella. No quiero que me pases llamadas y cancela todas las reuniones que tenga para hoy, a excepción de los proveedores que Graham se encargará de ir.**_

 _Esta bien, Emma. Killian Jones está esperándola en su despacho, no quiso que la avisase._

 _ **Tranquila, yo lo llamé.**_

Las dos entraron en el despacho y se encontraron a Killian sentado en unos de los sofás con todas las fotos sobre la mesita del café y con varios informes al lado.

 ** _Buenos días, Killian. Esta es Regina Mills, aunque ya la conoces._** Dijo la rubia tras dar un largo abrazó a su amigo.

 _Encantado, señora Mills. Siento conocerla en estas situación._ Afirmó el hombre dándole la mano a la mujer.

 _Esta bien, no se preocupe. Por lo que Emma me ha contado eres la persona indicada para solucionarlo y se lo agradezco._

 _ **¿Qué tienes, Killian?**_

 _Conseguí localizar a Whale y he tenido una interesante conversación con él. Me dijo que lo hizo por dinero, que un hombre le pago para seguirte y conseguir las fotos que necesitaba. No me ha querido decir quien le pago pero tengo a un amigo registrando sus cuentas y lo encontraremos en poco tiempo, él no tiene el poder ni la inteligente para planificar todo esto así que dejé que se fuese de momento._

 _ **¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde vive? Quiero hablar con él.**_ Dijo Emma que había estado escuchando con atención pero que se había tensado con lo que su amigo le contaba y quería ponerle fin de una vez. Esta enfadada y quería ser ella la que le sacase toda la información, fue en ese momento de enfado absoluto cuando Regina posó su mano sobre su muslo y acariciándolo consiguió que se relajara un poco.

 _Emma, eso sería una imprudencia. Deja que sea Killian el que se centre en este caso, por favor._

 _Escuchala, Emma. Parece una mujer mucho más sensata que tú._ Dijo su amigo sonriendo y dándole un golpe en el hombro para liberar la tensión.

Pasaron un par de horas más revisando toda la información hasta que la morena se tuvo que retirar a trabajar y Killian se fue a continuar con su investigación.

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que no tuvieron noticias de ningún tipo, no recibieron más cartas ni amenazas, Killian no conseguía dar con las cuentas del acosador y la relación entre Emma y Regina cada vez se volvía más tensa, la presión de no saber las estaba volviendo locas a las dos. No saber a que atenerse ni de quien protegerse le estaba pasando factura, sobre todo a la morena que odiaba todo lo que no podía controlar y eso lo estaba notando Emma, que a pesar de intentarlo todo no conseguía que Regina se olvidase del tema o simplemente no se preocupase tanto.

Era viernes por la noche y Emma había decidió invitar a Regina y a Henry a pasar la noche en su casa para poder hablar con la morena y arreglar la fuerte discusión que había tenido un par de días atrás debido a la falta de información.

 _ **Hola, Henry. ¿Cómo estas?**_ Preguntó la morena chocando los cinco con el niño que sonrió al ver que Emma había preparado un monto de videojuegos para esa noche.

 _Hola, estoy bien._ Contesto el niño antes de tirar de la camiseta de Emma para que se agachara. _Pero mama tiene un enfado muy grande. Creo que deberías hacer tu magia para que se le pase._ Esto provocó una gran carcajada en Emma que no pudo evitar pensar en lo que su "magia" debería de trabajar esa noche.

 _ **Te prometo que haré que mama este mucho mejor.**_ En ese momento Henry sonrió y entró corriendo a la casa dejando su mochila tirada. Segundos después Regina hizo su apareció en el rellano.

 _Buenas noches. _ Dijo en tono seco y demostrando que seguía enfadada con la rubia.

 _ **¿Buenas noches? Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirle a tu novia.**_ Dijo Emma dándole una mirada expeditiva por todo su cuerpo y pasando ligeramente su lengua por sus labios provocando a Regina. **_Te has vuelto una sosa en los días en los que has estado enfada. Pensé que te tirarías a mis brazos y que_** dijo mucho más flojo y acercando sus labios al odio de Regina _**haríamos el amor toda la noche.**_

Tras sus palabras se giro y dejo a la morena con la boca abierta en el rellano. Emma se sentó en el sofá junto a Henry y comenzaron a jugar no fue hasta cinco minutos después que Regina se recuperó y entró a la casa. El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, cenaron los tres juntos aunque Emma sabía que Regina estaba mal que solo fingía estar bien por su hijo por lo que consiguió que Henry se fuese a dormir cuantos antes y así le diese algo de tiempo a solas con la morena.

Emma sirvió unas copas de vino y esperó a que Regina se sentara en uno de los sofás para poder hablar.

 _ **¿Qué te pasa Regina? No podemos seguir así, me esta matando tú indiferencia.**_ Dijo sinceramente intentando encontrar la mirada de la morena pero le fue imposible.

 _Emma, no uses a mi hijo para verme. Sabes muy bien que si hoy estoy aquí es porque tu lo convenciste y no podía negarme pero no lo vuelvas a hacer._ Afirmó con dureza mientras seguía mirando su copa de vino.

 _ **¿Usar a tu hijo? Eso es lo último que me faltaba por escuchar. Estoy cansada de que a la mínima ocasión dudes de mi, que me ocultes, que no hables conmigo y de que todo lo soluciones alejándote.**_ Dijo Emma intentando no subir demasiado su voz.

 _¿Qué me estas echando en cara, Emma?_

 _ **Esta no es una situación fácil para mi, no había sentido esto por nadie. No pensé que fuese fácil pero tampoco que fuese tan difícil. No consigo que me hables, que digas lo que sientes, lo que piensas...**_ Unas lagrimas se escurrieron por las mejillas de la rubia debido a la impotencia que le provocaba este tipo de actitudes de la morena. **_Lo que necesitas. Quiero que me hables que me grites pero que hagas algo, no que te vayas como has hecho los últimos días. Odio que te veas envuelta en este lio, ojala pudiese matar a quien me esta chantajeando pero no puedo. Ojala consiga que tú no te avergüences de lo que tenemos y ojala pueda formar la familia que tanto deseo a tu lado y al lado de Henry._**

 _Emma..._ Dijo Regina con la voz entrecortada.

 _ **No hace falta que digas nada, ve a descansar.**_

 _¿Y tú? ?Dónde vas a dormir?._

 _ **No te preocupes por mi.**_ Contestó Emma abatida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.


	19. Chapter 19

La noche para Emma estaba siendo muy larga, Regina hacia más de tres horas que se había ido a dormir a su habitación y ella seguía dando vueltas en el sofá, ni quiera su vaso de chocolate con canela había conseguido calmarla un poco. Por su parte Regina tampoco conseguía dormir, no soportaba estar enfadada con Emma, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esas fotos y en las amenazas no quería seguir con todo eso, la situación la estaba desbordando y no podía más.

Tras varias horas en las que ningunas de las dos tuvo noticias de la otra, Regina decidió dar el primer paso y salió de su habitación. Entró en el salón buscando a Emma pero no la encontró, en su lugar vio las sabanas del sofá revueltas y varios vasos en la pequeña mesilla. Se fue a buscarla y la encontró en el despacho, metida ente papeles y muy agitada.

 _¿Podemos hablar?._ Dijo Regina entrando en el despacho lentamente.

 _ **Siéntate.**_ Contestó Emma señalando la silla y guardando algunos papeles.

 _Emma, no quiero seguir así. Esta situación me hace sentir mal y no me gusta estar enfadada contigo_. Dijo Regina mientras se sentaba y miraba directamente a los ojos a Emma. _En tan este tiempo te has convertido en un pilar en mi vida y si ese pilar se cae todo parece desmoronarse._ Afirmó Regina demostrando una debilidad que sentía pero que nunca era capaz de dejar salir, en cambio con la rubia todo había cambiado.

 _ **Yo tampoco, Regina. Pero no se que más hacer, me gustaría que todo esto no estuviese pasando y que fuésemos la pareja más feliz del mundo pero no es así. Esas malditas amenazas tiene que estar acosándonos justo cuando pensaba que podría ser feliz contigo. Caundo mi vida comenzaba a tener sentido, después de la muerte de mis padres pensé que no volvería a encontrar un motivo para seguir viviendo feliz y en cambio sí que lo he encontrado, ese motivo eres tú Regina Mills, tú y tu hijo.**_ Hablo Emma con total seriedad y demostrando también la vulnerabilidad que se había apoderado de ambas.

 _Entonces seamos feliz, dejemos de pensar en ese loco y centrémonos en nuestra felicidad y la de Henry. Tú y yo debemos empezar a construir nuestra vida, una vida juntas._ Dijo Regina levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la de Emma. Empujo su silla hacia atrás y se sentó sobre sus piernas enlazando sus manos en el cuello de la rubia. _No quiero volver a discutir contigo, sólo quiero estar así siempre._ Regina besó suavemente los labios de Emma que había colocado sus manos en las caderas de la morena para que no se cayese.

 _ **Esto me gusta mucho más, cariño.**_ Dijo Emma sonriendo y metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa de la abogada.

 _¿Cariño? ¿Qué ha sido eso, miss Swan?_ Dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa y jugueteando con el pelo de la rubia mientras esta perdía la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

Se levantó rápidamente de su silla haciendo que la morena se sobresaltase y después de tirar todos los documentos y algunos lapices al suelo sentó a la abogada sobre la mesa. Comenzó a besar a la abogada con necesidad, con posesividad, como si esos labios fuesen el único antídoto. Antes de que la morena se diese cuenta se encontraba tan sólo vestida con sus bragas de encaje rojo y su pijama se encontraba tirado por el suelo. Las manos de Emma acariciaban cada fragmento de su piel, sin poder separar sus labios, sin dejar de disfrutar de ese magnifica sensación que le producía tener a la morena entre sus brazos. Regina decidió que no seria Emma la que llevase todo el control esa noche, así que corto el beso y colocó su mano sobre el pecho acelerado de la rubia y la empujo para que cayera sobre uno de los sofás de cuero. Emma se quedó quita ante la mirada de picardia que le mostraba la morena, no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero lo que sí sabia es que le iba a encantar. Regina se deslizó tras el escritorio y tras unos larguísimos segundos se comenzó a escuchar una canción muy suave para no despertar al niño, la morena pasó sus manos por su cabellera bailando provocativamente al ritmo de la música. Emma contemplaba la escena con una mirada atónita y casi sin poder cerrar la boca de la sorpresa, nunca imagino que Regina pudiera hacer algo así pero la verdad es que le encantaba y estaba excitándola como nunca. La abogada se giró dando la espalda a Emma que la miraba expectante ante el espectáculo que le estaba ofreciendo, ella siguió con su provocativo baile mientras contemplaba como la rubia tenía que cruzar las piernas debido a la gran excitación que le estaba provocando. Tras varios minutos de movimientos sensuales y provocativos Regina se acercó a Emma que intentó agarrarla por la cintura pero antes de hacerlo la morena atrapó sus manos y las coloco a cada lado del sofá diciendo en un susurro pegada a su oído _Miss, Swan no está permitido tocar._ Tras decirle esto la rubia soltó un ligero gruñido pero afirmó con la cabeza observando los firmes pechos de la morena que estaban a escasos centímetros de sus ojos.

Con un rápido movimiento Regina descruzo las piernas de Emma y se sentó sobre ellas quedando a su altura, fue entonces cuando comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de la rubia provocando que esta gimiese de placer bajo los labios y la atrevida lengua de la morena. Después de unos segundos con esa dulce tortura Emma no pudo evitar colocar sus manos en la cintura de Regina para atraerla más hacía ella, movimiento que Regina detuvo instantáneamente y volvió a colocar las manos en el mismo sitio de antes, _Emma, si vuelves a tocarme acabaras durmiendo en el sofá. ¿Entendido?_ Dijo la abogada guiñándole un ojo. En ese momento se deshizo de la parte de arriba del pijama de Emma, dejado al descubierto los pechos de la rubia que estaban endurecidos por el baile y las provocaciones de la morena. Bajó sus besos lentamente hasta acabar en uno de sus pechos, besándolo y mordiéndolo acabando de endurecerlo, para después atacar al otro sin compasión, mientras que la rubia arqueaba su espalda y agarraba fuertemente los brazos del sofá para evitar acariciar aquel cuerpo que le quitaba el sentido. Regina vio como Emma sufría bajo sus caricias y tras levantarse un poco retiró el pantalón del pijama junto con sus bragas dejándola desnuda delante de su mirada. Contempló durante unos largos segundos el cuerpo de la rubia, y como se encontraba totalmente a su merced lo que debía de reconocer la excitaba muchísimo. Tras volver a sentarse sobre sus piernas pasó su mano desde sus labios, por todo su cuerpo, hasta sus muslos lo que causo un escalofrió en la rubia. Metió su mano entre sus piernas y notó la gran excitación que le había provocado, y después de besar ligeramente sus labios volvió a acercar sus labios al su oído, _Estas muy mojada, Miss Swan. Creó que voy a tener que repetir más estos espectáculos._ Dijo mientras movía su mano en el interior de Emma que no podía para de gemir.

Regina besó con pasión los labios de Emma que pedía a gritos ese contacto, sus lenguas danzaba a un ritmo frenético mientras que la morena acariciaba lentamente el clítoris de la rubia que parecía enloquecer bajo esa caricia, cuando Regina notó que Emma necesitaba más introdujo dos dedos en su interior provocando un leve sobresalto en la rubia. Movió sus mano hábilmente en su interior provocando que Emma llegase al clímax en muy poco tiempo, la rubia aún con la respiración entrecortada tiró de las bragas de la morena rompiéndoles las costuras y causando un ligero grito de Regina. Emma cogió a la morena en sus brazos mientras que esta enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia, después de eso movimiento la rubia colocó a Regina al borde de la mesa y bajo su cuerpo besándolo y acariciándolo hasta llegar a sus muslos y comenzó a besarlos provocando los gemidos de necesidad de la morena. Tras varios minutos de tortura decidió no hacerla sufrir más y paso su lengua entre sus pliegues saboreando la gran excitación de la morena, comenzó a succionar su clítoris con ansiedad, Regina envolvió sus manos en el pelo de la rubia incitándola a que mantuviese el contacto, Emma notó que la morena comenzaba a tensarse y antes de que esto pasase se separó de ella dejando a la abogada totalmente insatisfecha y con cierto enfado hacia la rubia pero duró poco pues tras unir sus labios y saborearse en ellos, Emma introdujo sus dedos en el interior de la morena y volvió a bajar para saborear sus clítoris lo que provocó que Regina se corriese muy deprisa y que soltase un largo gemido.

 _¡Guau! Esta vez te has superado, Emma._ Dijo Regina colocando sus manos en las mejillas de esta para besarla.

 _ **Créeme Regina, si vuelves a hacer algo como esto creo que no respondo de mi.**_ Afirmó la rubia intensificando el beso y acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de Regina que seguía apoyado en su escritorio. ** _¿Te parece si seguimos en mi cama?_** Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

 _Creía recordar que tú y yo estábamos enfadadas..._

 _ **Miss Mills, creó que son imaginaciones suyas. Eso nunca ha pasado.**_

Regina sonrió tras la mirada sarcástica de la rubia. Emma recogió el pijama del suelo de la morena y se lo alcanzó mientras que la morena solo podía sonreír al ver a la rubia intentando encontrar su ropa. Cuando Emma ya estaba vestida contempló como Regina seguía sin ponerse el pantalón de su pijama.

 _ **¿Qué pasa, Regina? ¿Quieres que sigamos aquí?**_ Dijo acercándose y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la morena.

 _¡Emma, para! Estoy buscando mis bragas._

 _ **¡Aquí están!**_ Dijo la rubia cogiéndolas con la mano y riendo sonoramente al darse cuenta de que con la pasión del momento las había destrozado. **_Creó que te compraré otras._**

 _¡Emma!_ Casi grito Regina. _¿Has destrozado mi ropa interior? Estas loca._ Dijo muy seria aunque realmente se quería reír.

 _ **Hace unos minutos no te molestó que lo hiciese.**_ La rubia besó los labios de Regina mientras sonreía y provocaba que la morena no se pudiese resistir a ese aspecto infantil de la rubia.

Regina no dijo nada más simplemente le sonrió y la cogió de la mano para irse al dormitorio de la rubia, donde la pasión parecía no tener fin. La noche para las dos pasó entre besos, caricias e infinitos orgasmos. Se deseaban y sabían que no podían ni querían separarse, esa discusión dejo muy claro los sentimientos para ambas, Emma quería más y deseaba que Regina lo compartiese con ella. Por su parte Regina sabía que sólo la rubia podría volver a hacerla feliz, tan feliz como fue cuando nació Henry o cuando contrajo matrimonio con el que hasta ese momento imaginó como único amor de su vida, pero que Emma había conseguido igualar. No eran comparables, jamás los compararía pero tampoco podía olvidarse de su pasado y sabía que Daniel estaría feliz de verla así, volviendo a enamorarse.


	20. Chapter 20

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios... hasta hoy no había podido leerlos por falta de tiempo pero de verdad gracias, motiváis a que siga publicando.

Decir que la historia esta terminada y tendrá 25 capítulos, por lo que ya queda poco así que espero que os siga gustado. Seguiré publicando miércoles y domingo pero no descarto poder poner alguno más entre semana, depende del tiempo del que disponga.

* * *

Fue Regina la que se despertó primero encontrándose a Emma durmiendo a su lado. Se levantó lentamente para no despertarla y se fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida, cuando terminó se cambio y salio del dormitorio para coger su móvil pero antes de llegar a cogerlo se encontró con una nota tirada justo enfrente de la puerta, la recogió y miro que ponía el nombre de Emma pero sin remitente y sin nada más escrito. Su cuerpo se tensó, sabía lo que eso podía significar, sus manos empezaron a temblarle y decidió que tenía que enseñársela a Emma. Tras llegar al dormitorio la encontró tranquilamente dormida y parecía relajada, le daba pena despertarla pero no podía esperar a leer esa dichosa carta.

 _Emma._ Se acercó Regina ligeramente a su oído dejando un beso en su mejilla. _Cariño, despierta. Necesito que hablemos._

 ** _Dame unos minutos, por favor. Quiero dormir un poco más._** Dijo Emma con los ojos cerrados y sin llegar a moverse.

 _Emma, es importante. Ha llegado una carta, necesito que la abras._

 _ **¿Una carta? No puede ser...**_ Emma se sobresalto y se giró rápidamente dejando caer su sabana al suelo.

 _Pero primero vístete, creo que no me puedo concentrar si te veo así. _ Dijo Regina sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como Emma se volvía a tapar su cuerpo.

Emma se vistió rápidamente y salió al salón donde Regina la esperaba con un café bien cargado y la carta en la mano. La cogió y tras sentarse en el sofá decidió abrirla.

 _Emma Swan, creó que no entiendes lo que esta en juego y se esta tomando demasiado en broma_

 _todo este asunto. Pienso destruirla poco a poco, dejarla en la más pura miseria. Conocerás_

 _el dolor y el sufrimiento de verdad. Así que ten cuidado con todo lo que haces y protege_

 _muy bien a todas las personas que te importan, porque nadie estará a salvo hasta_

 _que mi venganza este totalmente saciada._

Al terminar de leer la carta en voz alta Emma miró con panico a Regina que paso su mano por el muslo de la rubia para darle fuerzas, ya que en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor y el miedo a todo lo que les estaba pasando.

 _Deberías llamar a Killian y darle la carta para que pueda seguir con la investigación._ Dijo Regina intentando que Emma saliese de esa coraza en la que se acaba de meter.

 _ **Regina, debéis iros. Los dos. Tenéis que marcharos y alejaros de mi. No puedo... no puedo permitir que os hagan daño por mi culpa, y ahora mismo estáis en mucho peligro. No quiero que os pase nada, nunca podría perdonármelo. Nunca podría...**_ Emma fue interrumpida por los labios de la morena que se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo sin dejar que se moviese.

 _Nunca, Emma Swan, Escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a repetir algo así. Tú y yo estaremos juntas y no voy a permitir que este loco nos haga daño. No voy a permitir que el miedo nos aleje. Nos protegeremos la una a la otra y lucharemos contra todo. Me oyes bien, Emma Swan, porque no volveré a repetirlo, no me conseguirás alejar de ti tan fácilmente._ Mientras Regina hablaba los ojos de Emma se llenaban de lagrimas, no sólo por la confesión de la morena sino también por como Regina volvía a tener todo el valor que ella no estaba demostrando.

 _ **Gracias, Regina. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este vida, creó que no te merezco y que he tenido que hacer algo muy bueno en el pasado para que me toque quedarme contigo.**_ Emma cogió las manos de Regina y las beso mientras que la morena solo podía sonreír ante ella.

Tras unos minutos de caricias y silencio tranquilo fue Henry quien rompió la situación, cuando hizo su aparición en el salón con una gran sonrisa.

 _¡Mama! ¡Emma! ¿Vamos a ir al parque?_ Dijo el niño alegremente al entrar y tras darle un beso a su madre y un abrazo a Emma se sentó entre ellos.

 _Cariño, creó que hoy no es un buen día para eso. Mejor nos quedamos aquí y jugamos a algo. ¿Te parece?_ Dijo Regina para evitar salir hoy de casa y planear todo lo que iban a hacer con estas amenazas.

 _Joo, mama. Me apetece ir al parque, quiero jugar en la calle._ Afirmó el niño algo molesto con la decisión de su madre.

 _ **Henry, he comprado un juego nuevo para la play, podemos probarlo y después podemos pedir mucha comida y hacer una fiesta de pijamas.**_ Regina sonrió al Emma que parecía más relajada. Henry se marchó a su cuarto a ponerse la ropa para empezar con la maratón de juegos.

 _Ya sabes como meterte a Henry en el bolsillo._ Dijo con una sonrisa y dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

 _ **Es una buen niño, y realmente lo has criado muy bien. Le has dado una gran educación y eres una gran madre, creo que nuestros hijos tendrán una gran educación.**_ Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y marchándose a la cocina dejando a Regina con la boca abierta y sin saber que pensar.

Regina se quedó sola durante unos minutos, enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Ella nunca se había planteado tener más hijo, no al menos después de la muerte de Daniel, pero tenía que reconocer que la idea no le resultaba tan mala. Siempre había querido tener una familia y sabía que Henry adoraría tener un hermano ya que él mismo se le lo había pedido alguna vez en el pasado. En ese momento entró Henry en el salón y se tiró sobre su madre que se encontraba despistada y no se había percatado de su aparición.

Unos segundos después apareció Emma y se encontró una escena que le provocó la más increíble de las sonrisas, Regina y Henry tirados sobre el sofá riendo y haciéndose cosquillas. Prefirió no entrar y dejar a Regina disfrutar de ese momento con su hijo pero fue este que al verla se levantó rápidamente para cogerla de la mano y acercarla al sofá, pasaron el resto de la mañana entre risas y juegos. Emma pidió algo de comer y tras una comida para nada sana muy a pesar de las pegas puesta por Regina tuvo que acceder ante los otros dos.

Henry parecía disfrutar mucho de la compañía de ambas y se encontraba encantado con la idea de compartir tantas cosas con Emma. Pero el niño estaba algo agobiado y agotado de estar en su casa.

 _Mama, no podemos salir un rato. Por favor, estoy cansado de estar encerrado._ Dijo poniendo esos ojitos a los que Regina no era capaz de resistirse.

 _Henry, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí no lo estamos pasando muy bien._ Afirmo Regina intentando convencer al niño pero sin mucho éxito.

 _Venga, mama. Un ratito._

 _Esta bien. Ve a cambiarte._ El niño salió disparado de la sala y se fue al dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa.

 _ **Ese niño sabe como convencerte, voy a tener que aprender de él. Será un buen maestro.**_ Dijo la rubia sonriendo y dándole un apasionado beso a la morena.

 _Sois tal para cual, miss Swan._ Correspondió a ese beso.

Emma aprovecho para llamar a Killian y quedar con él al día siguiente para darle toda la información necesaria. Los tres salieron del apartamento de Emma, con Henry entre las dos. Llegaron al parque y las dos mujeres se sentaron en un banco viendo como Henry se subía en los columpios y hablaba con otros niños, parecía lleno de energía y muy contento.

 _ **Se ve feliz.**_ Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina y disfrutando de ese pequeño contacto.

 _Desde que tú llegaste siempre esta feliz._ Dijo la morena sabiendo que era cierto pero sin saber como admitir que gran culpa de que no lo fuera era que ella se pasaba el día trabajando para evitar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento en el que vivía.

 _ **No digas eso Regina. Henry ha crecido feliz. Tú lo has hecho feliz.**_

 _No es del todo cierto, yo... cuando murió Daniel me encerrar en mi trabajo, es cierto que adoro a mi hijo y que quiero lo mejor para él pero trabajó demasiado y el quizás ha echado algo de menos mi presencia en casa. Aunque he intentando compensarlo siempre._ Dijo Regina con algo de pesar y sintiendo que su corazón se rompía al confirma todo eso.

 _ **Pero ahora eso ha cambiado. Ahora Henry será nuestra prioridad y será el niño más feliz de este mundo.**_ Dijo Emma besando ligeramente los labios de la morena y disfrutando de ver al Henry pasándolo genial.

Emma pasó más de una hora jugando con Henry en los columpios pero se cansó y se fue a sentarse con Regina de nuevo. Emma estaba agotada, de su frente caía varias gotas de sudor.

 ** _Regina, ahora vuelvo. Voy a ir a secarme un poco que este niño me ha agotado._** Dijo riendo y alejándose tras darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

 _Esta bien, te espero aquí._

Volvió a los minutos y se encontró que Regina no estaba en el banco y Henry no se encontraba en la zona de juego, al principio pensó que se habrían ido a dar una vuelta o a comprar algo pero se asusto al acercarse al banco y encontrar el bolso de la morena ahí. Cogió el bolso y comenzó a correr por todo el parque buscándolos, se le vino a la cabeza la nota que había llegado esa mañana y su cuerpo dejo de responderle, le temblaban las piernas y su cuerpo se bloqueo. Pasó varios minutos corriendo y buscan dolos cuando se encontró con una ambulancia en la salida del parque, se temió lo peor y se acercó corriendo para encontrarse a cuatro policías alrededor de la ambulancia y escuchaba una mujer gritar, pero no fue hasta que estuvo a unos metros que se percató que la voz de era de Regina.

Se acercó corriendo y vio como un policía intentaba calmar a Regina mientras el médico le inyectaba algo en el brazo.

 _Lo siento señorita no puede acercarse._

 _ **Ella es mi mujer, tengo que estar con ella. Dejadme pasar, por favor.**_ Dijo la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor.

 _Esta bien, pero hemos tenido que sedarla estaba demasiado nerviosa._

 _ **¡Cariño! ¡Regina! ¿Qué ha pasado?**_ Dijo llegando a la altura de la morena y acariciándole la mejilla mientras esta casi se dormía.

 _Se lo han llevado Emma, se han llevado a mi hijo. Todo esto es por tu... _ su cuerpo se dejó vencer por la inyección.

Emma lloraba y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que eso suponía, ese hijo de puta tenía a Henry y Regina la culpaba por ello, realmente era su culpa. No quería que le pasase nada, necesitaba recuperar a ese niño o se arrepentiría todo la vida.

 _ **Doctor, ¿Donde la lleva? ¿Esta bien?**_

 _No se preocupe, esta bien. Solo tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, la llevaremos al hospital._ Dijo el doctor cerrando la puerta de la ambulancia.

 _ **¿Estará bien?**_

 _Si, le hemos dado una dosis bastante fuerte estará dormida por unas horas, no se preocupe. Mejor atienda a los policías._

Emma se quedó hablando con los policías dando toda la información y la descripción del niño ya que la morena no pudo hacerlo por la ansiedad que le había dado. Tras darle toda la información a los policías le dio también toda la información sobre las amenazas que había estado recibiendo.

 _ **Killian, necesito verte. ¡Ya!.**_

 _¿Qué pasa, Emma?_

 _ **Ese cabrón se ha llevado a Henry. Necesito que busques a los mejores para ir a buscarlo. Pero quiero verte, necesito que llegues cuanto antes, te veo en mi apartamento.**_

Emma salió disparada hacia su apartamento, se cambió de ropa y esperó a que apareciera su amigo para poder ponerse a buscar a Henry, sabía que la morena estaría dormida unas horas y tendría tiempo antes de ir a verla.

Killian llego media hora después y se encontró una Emma poseía por los nervios y la necesidad de hacer algo. Estuvieron repasando la información a pesar de que la rubia solo quería salir a patear cada una de las calles y casas de la ciudad.


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias por los comentarios y tengo en mente otra historia para cuando terminé esta aunque no estoy muy segura si seguiré publicando aunque esta historia me haya encantado hacerla.

* * *

Emma estaba frustrada y la casa parecía caersele encima.

 _ **Killian, necesito hacer algo. Necesito rescatar a Henry, él está en peligro.**_ Dijo Emma dejando caer varias lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

 _Emma, lo rescataremos. Ahora ve a ver a Regina, ella te necesita._

 _ **Tienes razón, voy a cambiarme mientras sigue investigando.**_

Emma llegó una hora más tarde al hospital y Regina acababa de abrir los ojos, se la escuchaba discutir con todas las enfermeras desde la puerta. Se la escuchaba soltar improperios y gritar para que la dejasen salir.

 _ **¿Podéis dejarnos a solas, por favor?**_ Dijo Emma entrando en la habitación mirando fijamente a los ojos de Regina para intentar calmarla.

 _No os vayáis quiero mi alta, tengo que buscar a mi hijo._

 _Señorita Mills, en unas horas le daremos el alta, por favor descanse un poco._

 _ **Gracias, enfermera. Regina, vuelve a sentarte y relajate. Yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo, y Henry no va a correr ningún peligro.**_ Afirmó Emma ayudando a la morena a sentarse en la cama a pesar del forcejeo de esta.

 _No quiero tu ayuda, quiero salir de aquí y buscar a mi hijo. Él tiene que estar bien y yo me encargaré de que así sea, por eso es mi hijo._ Dijo Regina casi vomitando las palabras, sin darse cuenta de que estaba destrozado por completo a Emma.

 _ **No digas eso Regina. Sabes que yo quiero a ese niño y que no deseo que le pase nada malo...**_ Dijo Emma rompiendo a llorar y girándose para marcharse de la habitación. **_Te devolveré a tu hijo aunque sea lo último que haga, te lo juro, Regina._** Emma ya había abierto la puerta de la habitación para marcharse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando escucho la voz muy entrecortada de la morena.

 _¡Emma! No te vayas, espera un segundo._ Susurro Regina sin poder volver a mirar a los ojos de la rubia. _No quería decirte esas cosas, pero Henry... se han llevado a mi hijo, yo... no se que hacer._

 _ **Regina, te juro por mi vida que tu hijo estará sano y salvo, no voy a permitir que le pase nada.**_ Dijo Emma acercándose a la camilla y cogiendo fuertemente las manos de la morena intentando darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

Tras más de veinte minutos hablando e intentando consolar a Regina para que no se enfermase, su teléfono sonó y se marchó rápidamente para ver a Killian, pero era Regina la que quería acompañarla y sin que Emma se diese cuenta la siguió.

Emma se encontró en la puerta de la casa del Whale, necesitaba ver a ese hombre, enfrentarse a él y poder ponerle cara, Killian no había querido facilitarle la tarea pero lo había conseguido, por su parte Killian siguió siguiendo las cuentas de Whale parecía estar bastante cerca.

Emma tocó a la puerta y un hombre desaliñado con barba de varios días y las ropas sucias apareció tras ella. La rubia no se ando con tonterías y lo empujó fuertemente contra la pared que había en el fondo de la habitación, golpeándolo fuertemente provocando un gran quejido del hombre.

 ** _Supongo que me conocerás pero por si acaso el alcohol te ha borrado la memoria te lo voy a recordar. Soy Emma Swan, me has estado siguiendo y fotografiando durante meses y ahora ha desaparecido alguien a quien aprecio mucho así que si aprecias tu miserable vida dime quien te pago para que puedas mantener tu vida, incluso si te portas bien te pagare una buena suma para que puedas mantener tu nivel de vida._** Dijo Emma manteniendo el fuerte agarre sobre las solapas de la camisa mugrienta que llevaba ese hombre.

 _Se quien eres, pero no voy a decirte nada. No quiero que te ofendas pero creo que él me da más miedo que tú._ Al terminar esas últimas palabras Emma lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago provocando que este cayese al suelo y casi no pudiese ni moverse.

 _ **Créeme, Whale. Si me das diez minutos me tendrás todo el miedo del mundo. Así que no me hagas perder el tiempo y dime quien es, sólo te estoy pidiendo un nombre, por que no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda hacer a partir de este momento.**_ Tras esas palabras el hombre se incorporó e intentó golpear a Emma pero estaba tan borracho que se desequilibró y volvió a caer al suelo.

 _¡Emma! ¡Para! No le hagas nada, tú no eres así. Tú no puedes ensuciarte las manos, debe de haber otra manera de hacer las cosas._ Dijo Regina fuertemente provocando que Emma se girase violentamente sin saber de donde provenía esa voz, pues pensaba que la morena seguía en el hospital.

 _ **Regina, deberías estar en el hospital. No te interpongas, es la única manera de encontrar a Henry así que por favor marchate.**_ Emma se volvió a girar y cogió a Whale del suelo para volver a golpearlo y este perdió el conocimiento en el suelo. **_Genial, este gilipollas no aguanta ni un asalto. Tendré que hacerlo de otra manera. Ayudame, Regina. Revisa todo los que pueda tener información sobre ese hombre, rápido._**

La morena prefirió no discutir y se adentró en la casa para rebuscar en todos los papeles que allí había, la rubia llamo a Killian para que lo ayudase y los tres se pasaron casi dos horas intentando encontrar algo que les diera una pista para poder encontrar a Henry, Emma estaba agotada pero no quiso demostrarlo y siguió recogiendo y revisando todos los papeles que había en esa casa. Regina por su parte no paraba de dar vueltas y no conseguía concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía lo que acabó provocando un gran enfado y la frustración recayó sobre Emma que aguantó heroicamente todos los reproches de Regina. Al final fue Killian quien decidió revisar el cuerpo inconsciente de Whale y en uno de sus bolsillos encontró un resguardo con un número de cuenta, parecía haber sido usada recientemente, por lo que Killian pudo rastreara rápidamente viendo en ella un gasto bastante significativo de hacía unas semanas en la que se incluía el alquiler de una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

El teléfono de Emma vibró pero nadie se percató de ello sólo la rubia, cogió el telefonó y vio un mensaje de un número que no conocía. _Miss Swan, ya se que me has encontrado pero si no llegas sola a la cabaña el niño no sobrevivirá. Esto es algo entre tú y yo._ Killian se dispuso a llamar a la policía sin saber nada de ese mensaje, pero Emma en un acto de impulsividad total se marchó dejando a Killian y a Regina en la casa, estos no se dieron cuenta de que no estaba hasta pasado quince minutos, cuando la policía ya había intervenido en todo el asunto.

La casa estaba a tres horas en coche, Emma se pasó todo el camino pensando en que todo era su culpa, y que volvía a perder lo que más quería. Su cabeza giraba en torno a quien podía ser el hombre que le había hecho esto, quién le odiaría tanto como para hacer algo semejante pero realmente no se imaginaba quien podía ser. Odiaba cada día más a ese destino que le daba la felicidad más grande de su vida para luego quitársela. Su mente se fue a sus años de juventud, cuando pasó de orfanato en orfanato ya que en ninguna familia era capaz de permanecer más de unas semanas, había pasado desde los tres años sufriendo esa desafortunada suerte. Pensó en como se escapó del orfanato de turno para poder buscarse la vida lejos de todo lo que eso suponía, no sabia que el destino le tenía preparado algo muy bueno y tras unos meses en la calle se coló en una casa que pensaba estaba vacía pero sus dueños volvieron antes de lo esperado y su sorpresa fue máxima cuando esa pareja la adopto en lugar mandarla a la policía, esa familia, los Swan fueron lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero ese dichoso destino se los volvió a quitar unos años después de la manera más cruel que podía hacerlo.

Después de repasar todos esos pensamientos volvió a como Regina y Henry aparecieron en su vida. Como ese fanático destino le volvía a poner la miel en los labios para volver a quitársela, pero esta vez no se dejaría llevar, ella controlaría su vida a partir de ahora y todo empezaba por rescatar a Henry y volver a unirlo a su madre.

Las tres horas de viaje dieron para mucho, repasó su vida día a día y decidió que si todo esto saldría bien ella tomaría la decisión más importante de su vida. El Gps le indicó que acaba de llegar a su destino, observó a su alrededor y vio una pequeña cabaña rodeada por bosque, era todo demasiado siniestro, como sacado de una de las películas que le encantaba ver pero que ahora mismo sólo le provocaba horror pues sabía como solía terminar esas películas.

Se decidió a bajar del coche sabiendo que estaba cometiendo la mayor locura de su vida, pero que era una locura, pero una locura por amor. Antes de entrar en la casa Emma reflexiono y decidió llamar a Regina antes de poner su vida en peligro.

¡Emma! Por favor, no cometas una locura _._ Escuchó a Regina gritándole al otro lado de línea.

 **Cariño, escúchame esto es muy importante. Yo voy a devolverte a tu hijo o a morir en el intento, ya se lo que vas a decir. No eres la salvadora, espera a la policía esto no es una película, se sensata...** Dijo Emma con una sonrisa sabiendo que la morena también había sonreído con su sarcasmos a pesar de la situación. **Regina Mills, nunca he sido una mujer sensata, deberías de saberlo ya. Sólo te he llamado para decirte que... bueno para decirte que te quiero. No podía hacer esto si que lo supieses.**

Emma Swan, como te pase algo juro que te iré a buscar y te arrepentirás. Tú no puedes dejarme, tienes que formar una familia con Henry y conmigo. Dijo Regina con la voz entrecortada y llorado sin poder evitarlo. Yo también te quiero. Te amo.

Justo al terminar esa frase Emma colgó y se dirigió a la casa, sabiendo que esta era una aventura que no sabía si la superaría o podría con ella.


	22. Chapter 22

Antes que nada dar las gracias a todos los lectores y sobre todo a aquellos que comentan. Decir que he publicado el primer capitulo de otra historia que tenía por ahí empezada, si os gusta seguiré con ella. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Emma entró decidida a la cabaña, la puerta estaba abierta y no se veía casi nada, todo estaba muy oscuro pero pudo ver a Henry en el fondo sentado en un sillón con un gran libro en sus manos, el niño parecía tranquilo para la situación en la que se encontraba y eso la relajó un poco, sabía que estaba bien y eso era suficiente de momento. Se acercó a el lo más rápido posible y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, el niño respondió al abrazó sintiéndose mucho mejor.

 _¡Emma! Estas aquí._ Gritó el niño emocionado al verla aparecer por la puerta.

 ** _Si, chico. Estoy aquí, tú tranquilo yo te cuido._** Dijo besando la frente del niño que ahora parecía algo agitado.

 _¿Dónde esta mama? ¿Por qué no esta aquí? Ese hombre me da miedo. No quiero seguir aquí... ¿Nos podemos ir?_ Dijo el niño con los ojos esperanzados.

 _ **Chico, no tienes que tener miedo. ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que no vimos? Tú y yo no enfrentamos a un hombre malo y ganamos esta vez también lo haremos como unos caballeros de gran armadura como los de los cómics que leemos.**_ Dijo la rubia intentando coger al niño en brazos para salir de la casa que parecía vacía. Fue cuando se dio la vuelta que vio una sombra apuntándola con un arma. Emma dejó a Henry en el suelo y lo cubrió con su cuerpo para evitar que sufriese ningún daño.

 _¡Emma Swan en persona!_ Gritó el hombre mientras salía de detrás de una puerta y dejándose ver. _¿Pensaba que sería tan fácil irte de aquí? Me subestimas demasiado, Swan._

 _ **¡Tú! ¿Porqué no me sorprende?**_ Afirmó Emma mientras seguía cubriendo al niño con su cuerpo.

 _¿Sorprendida, Emma? Creó que nunca pensaste lo que significaban tus actos. Ahora te arrepentirás._

¿ _ **Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me quieras torturar?**_ Preguntó Emma sin saber que había provocado semejante ataque.

 _Nunca te diste cuenta. Yo debía ser el heredero de todo no tú. Una huérfana con antecedentes heredando el imperio Swan._ Escupió el hombre mientras que de los ojos de Emma se escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas.

 _ **¿Es eso lo que querías? ¿Sólo buscabas el dinero de mis padres? Eres un cobarde y un infeliz.**_ Atacó Emma sin poder evitar los nervios que le provocaba la repentina confesión de ese hombre. **_Nunca has sabido lo que es la felicidad._**

 _Emma, Emma, Emma, nunca te das cuenta de nada. Yo ya no quiero dinero quiero venganza, me he pasado la vida trabajando y pegada a los Swan para poder tener todo cuando ellos murieran en cambio tú no tuviste que hacer nada._

 _ **¿En serio, Neal? Eres un cobarde, tú nunca has trabajado, has estado robando a mis padres todo este tiempo. Deja que el niño se vaya, y tú y yo arreglaremos esto de una vez.**_ Dijo Emma intentando poner a Henry a salvo.

 _El niño no se va a ninguna parte, él es el único que hace que tú sigas aquí. Y a mi me apetece compartir un poco más de tiempo contigo. Respondió_ irónicamente Neal.

 _ **Yo no me iré a ningún sitio, pero deja que el niño se vaya.**_ Suplicó Emma mientras el niño se entraba detrás de ella temblando y sin casi poder moverse.

 _¿Desde cuando te preocupa algo que no seas tú?_

 _ **Neal, por favor no hagas esto.**_ El hombre paseaba por la habitación con la pistola dando vueltas sobre su manos provocando que el cuerpo de Emma se tensara cada vez que volvía a apuntarlos. Notaba que Neal estaba bebido y que era muy peligroso, pero sabía que solo debía de ganar algo de tiempo para que la policía pudiese llegar a la cabaña.

 _Deja de hablar, yo sólo quiero verte sufrir de una vez. Quiero verte hundida y haré todo lo que este en mi mano para hacerlo._ Escupió acercándose a Emma y soltando una bofetada que le provoco que sangrase su labio.

Emma aprovechó la cercanía de Neal para distraerlo mientras que Henry salía corriendo de la cabaña y se metió en su coche. Neal se revolvió e intentó disparar hacia donde el niño había salido corriendo pero Emma se cruzó en su camino y tas forcejear durante unos segundos la pistola se disparó dejando un rasguño en el brazo derecho de la rubia. Esta cayó al suelo debido a la impresión pero se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que Neal fuese tras Henry.

La rubia empujó al hombre hacia dentro de la cabaña provocando que este se cayese y se golpease la cabeza contra una de las mesas, empezó a sangrar pero a pesar de estar mareado consiguió recuperarse y coger la pistola antes de que Emma llegase. Ya se empezaban a escuchar de fondo las sirenas de policía, cuando Neal sin pesarselo le disparó dos veces. Emma notó como las balas atravesaban y con un infernar dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar caer al suelo colocando sus manos sobre el abdomen para intentar tapar las heridas de bala pero no sirvió de nada, sus manos se impregnaban de sangre y su ojos comenzaban a nublarse tras eso cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

Neal estaba inconsciente en el suelo debido al golpe y Emma a su lado ambos rodeados de un gran charco de sangre. La policía entró rápidamente en la cabaña junto a un grupo de médicos que se encargaron de cada uno de ellos. Regina estaba fuera abrazando a su hijo que había resultado ileso, tan solo se separó durante unos segundos para que el médico revisase a su hijo y que confirmarse que el niño no tenía nada, al menos nada físico. Pero fue cuando un grupo de enfermeros sacó una camilla de la que caían una cabellera rubia que recordó que Emma también estaba ahí y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas pero ahora no eran lágrimas de alegría sino de dolor, sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando vio a Emma inconsciente sobre la camilla y un gran reguero de sangre por todos sitios. Regina se abalanzó sobre la camilla, intentando acariciar las mejillas de la rubia.

 _¡Emma! Por favor, no te vayas. Te amo y tienes que quedarte conmigo._ Dijo Regina con lagrimas en los ojos y sin poder evitar acariciar sus labios con los de la rubia.

 _Por favor, señora. Quiero necesitamos llevarla al hospital lo más rápido posible._ Dijo uno de los médicos que atendía a Emma.

 _¿Se va a poner bien? Dígame que se va a estar bien. Dígamelo. _ Dijo Regina cogiendo al médico por la solapa de la bata sin poder dejar de llorar y sin darse cuenta que esto estaba ocasionando un ataque de nervios en Henry.

 _Mama, ¿Qué le pasa a Emma? ¿Ella está bien?_ Preguntó el niño que se encontraba a unos metros contemplando la escena sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Regina abrazó al niño mientras lo médicos se llevaban a Emma, ella consiguió relajar un poco al niño mientras veía como en otra ambulancia sacaban a aquel hombre, por un momento no supo de quien se trataba pero al acercarse a la ambulancia vio que se trataba del hombre con a quien Emma había golpeado en su oficina para defenderla. Contempló como se lo llevaban pero antes de conseguir entrar en la ambulancia los médicos contemplaron como Neal entraba en parada debido al golpe en la cabeza y moría sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada. No podía decir que eso la entristeciese pues su amada se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte por culpa de ese tipo.

Regina cogió a Henry en brazos y lo subió en el coche de Emma para poder seguir a la ambulancia y saber como se encontraba, realmente este no podía ser el final, no podían acabar su historia de esa manera, se merecían un final feliz, ambas merecía vivir eso juntas.

Los miedos de Regina la bloqueaban, veía como la historia con Daniel se volvía a repetir. Como volvía a sufrir todo lo que ya había sufrido. Su historia se repetía pero esta vez no podía tener el mismo final.

Tras varios minutos de viaje consiguió alcanzar a la ambulancia y la siguió hasta que llegaron al hospital, donde los médicos la bajaron rápidamente y se fueron directamente al quirófano con ella. Regina y Henry se marcharon a la sala de espera para quedarse hasta que los médicos avisaran cualquier cosa que aconteciese con la rubia.

 _Mama, tengo miedo. No quiero que a Emma le pase nada._ Dijo el niño llorando por primera vez desde que se habían subido al coche.

 _Tranquilo pequeño. Ella es muy fuerte, seguro que sale muy bien. Además ella te ha protegido y eso se lo devolveremos con mucha pizza y videojuegos._ Afirmó Regina intentando calmar a su hijo y que estuviese más tranquilo.

 _Esta bien, comeremos mucha pizza._ Dijo Henry mientras se recostaba sobre su madre y se quedaba dormido, todo lo acontecido ese día le había pasado factura.

Regina pasó varias horas en el hospital sin saber nada de la rubia, los médicos no decían nada y ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa. En ese momento su madre apareció por el hospital.

 _Madre, gracias por venir. ¿Puedes llevar a Henry a casa?_

 _Si, cariño. ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Estaba muy preocupada._ Decía Cora rápidamente sin casi respirar entre frase y frase.

 _No me ha dado tiempo de hablar con nadie. Lo siento, madre. Por favor llevatelo yo tengo que quedarme. Necesito saber como esta Emma._

 _Entonces es verdad lo que dicen las revistas, mi hija esta saliendo con la heredera de los Swan... nunca lo imaginé, cariño._ Cora había leído en varias revistas que Emma y su hija habían estado saliendo juntas y que se rumoreaba que podían tener algo más serio pero no quiso darle más relevancia pues esas revistas solían ser muy sensacionalistas, pero al ver a su hija sufrir así supo que si estaba enamorada de ella.

 _¿Las revistas? No se de que hablas pero sí. Quería contártelo pero no sabía como hacerlo, yo la amo._ Regina tenía miedo de que su madre se opusiese pero no podía esperar ni decirle una mentira, además lo de las revistas la había dejado algo desconcertada.

 _Tranquila cariño, sólo dile que cuando se recupere la quiero ver en casa para poder conocerla y advertirla._ Dijo Cora intentando sacar una sonrisa a su hija que parecía devastada y que las ojeras primaban en su cara.

 _No te preocupes, madre. Se lo diré en cuanto despierte._ Dijo totalmente confiada en que así fuese.

Cora se llevó a Henry a casa, este seguía dormido debido al cansancio. Regina siguió allí esperando a que alguien le dijese algo, hacía más de una hora que una enfermera le había dicho que seguía en quirofano y que aún le quedaba bastante tiempo dentro.

Killian apareció en ese momento corriendo por los pasillos del hospital con Graham algo retrasado, ambos parecía aterrados hasta que vieron a Regina y la abordaron y acosaron a preguntas.

 _¿Cómo esta? ¿Sabes algo? ¿Esta bien?_ Dijo Graham mientras Killian recuperaba el aliento.

 _No se nada aún. Sigue en quirofano. No esta siendo una operación fácil, parece que ha perdido mucha sangre y esta bastante grave._ Dijo bajando la voz en en esa última frases sin querer pensar que a Emma le podía pasar algo malo.

 _Tranquila, Regina. Hierba mala nunca muere y Emma es de las muy mala, te lo digo yo._ Dijo Killian sonriendo y abrazando a Regina para tranquilizarla, ambos sabían que Emma quería que la morena estuviese bien y ellos querían que así fuese.

Pasaron un par de horas más sin saber nada de la rubia hasta que de una de las puertas salió el doctor que Regina había visto en la cabaña, se acercó a él corriendo.

 _¿Es usted familiar de Emma Swan?_


	23. Chapter 23

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ya sólo quedan dos capítulos, así que la semana que viene terminara esta historia.

* * *

 _Yo soy su pareja. ¿Cómo está?_ Dijo Regina muy alterada y apunto de entrar en pánico.

 _Esta muy grave, ha perdido mucha sangre y las heridas tocaron varios órganos importantes, por suerte los hemos podido recuperar pero aún así las próximas veinticuatro horas serán cruciales para ella._ Dijo el doctor mirando como Regina parecía relajarse un poco al decir que estaba viva.

 _¿Puedo verla, doctor?_ Preguntó Regina alterada.

 _Dentro de una hora aproximadamente la pasaran a una habitación. Pregunte en la mesa cual será, allí te informaran._ Dijo el doctor alejándose de ella.

Regina se acercó a Graham y Killian que se habían quedado en un segundo plano, ambos habían escuchado lo que el médico decía. Regina comenzó a llorar porque a pesar de saber que seguía viva no podía soportar la idea de que Emma estuviese al borde de la muerte.

Regina se marchó a la planta indicada por una enfermera y se quedó en la habitación esperando a que los médicos llevaran a Emma a la habitación. Killian y Graham se marcharon para terminar de arreglar todo lo referente al ataque y a las amenazas.

Regina se había dormido en una de las incomodas sillas que había en el cuarto, se despertó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio como entraba la camilla en la que venia Emma. La morena se quedó mirándola fijamente vio un rostro tranquilo pero a la vez con los rastros de la pelea, tenía la mejilla algo morada y el labio bastante hinchado además de llevar una mascarilla y una gran cantidad de tubos saliendo de su cuerpo, la imagen la destrozo, ver a Emma en esa situación le rompió el alma, realmente no había imaginado que algo malo pudiese pasarle pero ahora que lo había vivido sabía que la amaba más de lo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera con la muerte de Daniel había sentido un dolor tan profundo como el de ver a la rubia en esa situación.

 _¿Como esta doctor?_ Preguntó Regina acercándose un poco más a la camilla quitandole un rizo que caía sobre la cara de Emma.

 _Esta bastante grave aunque podía ser mucho peor, una de las balas perforo un pulmón y estuvo a punto de perderlo, la otra salió sin causar demasiado daño, el problema es que ha perdido mucha sangre y tenemos que esperar._ Dicho el médico mirando el informe y apuntando varias cosas.

 _¿Cuando se despertara?_

 _La tuvimos que sedar así que supongo que dentro de unas horas deberían pasar sus efectos pero si los dolores son muy grandes deberemos volver a dormirla._

 _Gracias, doctor._ Dijo Regina observando como el doctor se marchaba.

Regina pasó allí una hora hasta que su móvil volvió a sonar y tras cogerlo y conseguir calmar a Henry salió a por un café, estando en el pasillo se encontró con su secretaria.

 _¿ Qué hace usted aquí?_ Dijo Regina más fría de lo que hubiese querido sonar.

 _Graham pasó por el bufete para dejar unos documentos cuando me contó que Emma estaba aquí y decidí hacerle una visita._ Respondió Ruby sin titubear. Provocando que la morena no supiese que añadir.

 _Es la habitación 348. Esta sedada y tardará en despertarse pero si quieres pasar adelante._

 _Gracias, señora Mills._

 _Regina, no estamos en el trabajo, simplemente Regina._ Afirmó la morena provocando una pequeña sonrisa de afirmación de Ruby.

Ambas volvieron a la habitación y seguía sin haber ninguna novedad, Emma no había empeorado pero tampoco mejorado y ese sin saber provocaba la frustración en Regina. Ruby permaneció en la habitación alrededor de media hora en la que Regina aprovechó para interrogarla sobre el trabajo.

La noche pasó tranquila, Regina se había dormido en una de las sillas de la habitación mientras que Emma seguía bajo el efecto de la sedación sin llegar a despertar. A eso de las diez de la mañana el doctor volvió a pasar por la habitación para revisar a la rubia pero seguía igual, la sedación ya debía haber pasado y debía de haber despertado o al menos haber dado algún indicio pero no lo había echo por lo que se preocuparon pero prefirió no decirle nada a Regina de momento, quería esperar unas horas más.

Regina estaba desesperada, no podía soportar esa situación, no paraba de caminar por todo el cuarto sus tacones no dejaban de escucharse por toda la planta y aunque Graham y Killian se habían ofrecido a relevarla ella había preferido permanecer allí tan solo su madre se había acercado para llevarle algo de ropa limpia y acerca a Henry para que estuviese más tranquilo pero la visito duro muy poco ya que la morena no quería que su hijo pasase demasiado tiempo en el hospital.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Emma había sido operada y seguía sin dar señales de mejora, lo médicos hicieron todas las pruebas necesarias y no parecía tener ningún daño que le impidiese despertar, por lo que realmente su vida no corría peligro pero no sabían porque no despertaba, había algo que a ellos se les escapaba y eso se notaba en el carácter de Regina que había mandado llamar a los mejores médicos del país para que intentasen saber porque Emma no despertaba, en esos días pasaron por el hospital grandes médicos pero no tenían una explicación lógica para que la rubia no hubiese despertado.

Regina ya no podía más llevaba días sin casi dormir, su hijo había estado también muy inquieto con su madre y a pesar de que los amigos de Emma habían querido sustituirla ella había permanecido en el hospital pero la fuerza que la caracterizaba esta agotándose y cada vez se sentía más indefensa y dolida.

Por fin se volvieron a quedar a solas en la habitación tras la última revisión de unos de los médicos cuando Regina acercó su silla a la cama de Emma y volvía a coger su mano, como ya había echo a lo largo de esos días, pero esta vez decidió hablarle. No lo había echo desde el día que la había visto en la camilla en la cabaña pero ahora necesitaba hablar con ella, confesarse y soltar todos los miedos que la embargaban.

 _Emma Swan, te juro que como no despiertes no te lo voy a perdonar_. Dijo dejando escapar una lágrima y sin poder evitar que su voz se entrecortase. _No puedes dejarme aquí, no puedes hacerme esto. No ahora que estábamos siendo felices, no ahora que habías devuelto la sonrisa a mis labios, no te lo volveré a repetir pero me encanta la sonrisa que provocas cuando me miras._ Regina había roto a llorar y enjuagándose las lagrimas siguió hablando. _Te quiero y ya no puedo vivir sin ti, y Henry tampoco. Él se culpa por lo sucedido y hasta que tú no despiertes y le digas que es un héroe no me creerá así que si no lo haces por mí hazlo por él. Despierta y seamos felices._ Tras decir esas palabras Regina acercó sus labios a los de la rubia, en un roce casi mágico, notó como su cuerpo temblaba y como la mano que tenía unida a la de Emma se movía. Se separó lentamente de ella para mirarla fijamente y vio como la rubia intentaba abrir los ojos. _Gracias._ Murmuró besando la frente de la rubia.

Regina llamó a los médicos al notar que la rubia se movía pero no llegaba a despertarse, los médicos lo achacaron al tiempo que había paso en cama y tan sólo debían esperar un poco más para que se despertara totalmente.

Paso más de una hora en las que Emma no para de moverse, o internarlo, hasta que Henry hizo su apareció en la habitación, el niño estaba demasiada inquieto y Cora tuvo que volver a llevarlo con su madre para que se relajase un poco.

 _¡Mama! ¿Cómo esta Emma?_ Dijo Henry corriendo hacía su madre y saltando a sus brazos.

 _No esta muy bien, Henry. Pero mejorara estoy segura._ Dijo su madre intentando relajar al niño.

 _Puedo darle un beso, a lo mejor así se despierta como en los cuentos._ Afirmó el niño emocionado ante la idea de poder despertar a Emma con su beso.

 _Esta bien, Henry. Pero ten mucho cuidado no le vayas a hacer daño._

 _Claro que no le voy a hacer daño. Es mi amiga y tu novia, tengo que protegerla._ Dijo el niño en tono heroico.

Regina sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su hijo y lo ayudó a subir a la cama, sentándolo al lado de Emma. Este se acercó lentamente y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Emma, y le susurro algo al oído que ni siquiera su madre pudo escuchar, pero que provocó que la rubia abriera los ojos y en medio de la confusión y casi sin saber donde estaba alzó sus brazos y apretó al niño contra su pecho bajo la mirada estupefacta de la morena que no había sabido reaccionar.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Emma solo abrazaba al niño y Regina no podía moverse. Henry sonrió fuertemente y se movió dando un ligero golpe en el abdomen de Emma donde había recibido los puntos hacía unos días.

 _ **¡Aaugh!**_ Gritó Emma al notar el contacto de Henry. Los dolores eran casi insoportables pero no dejaron de ser un mero recuerdo al ver a su familia delante de ella.

 _¡Henry! Ten cuidado. La vas a lastimar. _ Dijo Regina sin poder contener las lagrimas que habían brotado al ver a la mujer abrir los ojos.

 _Lo siento, Emma. No quería hacerte daño._

 _ **Tranquilo campeón. No es nada. Sólo una pequeña herida de guerra que dejara una increíble cicatriz.**_ Dijo Emma al recordar casi todo lo que había sucedido en la cabaña e intentado quitarle importancia al sus dolores y a la herida.

En ese momento Cora hizo su aparición en la habitación sin saber que Emma había despertado pero cuando lo hizo vio la situación y justo después de dirigirse a Emma para felicitarla por su recuperación se llevó a Henry para darle tiempo a solas a las dos.

 _ **Creó que tu madre no lleva demasiado bien lo nuestro.**_ Dijo Emma sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano la Regina para que se acercará.

 _No es que no lo lleve bien, es que no se enteró de la manera correcta._ Respondió Regina sin poder deja de llorar, pero recordando que había sido la portada de todas las revistas durante todo el fin de semana sin saberlo.

 _ **¡Hey! Preciosa, deja de llorar. Estoy bien y Henry también.**_ Dijo la rubia cogiendo a Regina de la mano y acercándola un poco a ella.

 _Tenía miedo, Emma. He estado a punto de perder a las dos personas que más amo y no podía vivir con ello._ Dijo Regina que continuaba llorando. _Te quiero._

 _ **Yo también te quiero, pero ven aquí.**_ Emma tiró un poco de la mano de Regina y tras subir un poco la cama hasta quedar casi sentada animó a la morena a sentarse a su lado. **_Mírame a los ojos. Te quiero, y no quiero que sufras. A partir de ahora seremos felices, yo me voy a encargar de ello. Ahora nosotros tres seremos la familia que tanto he deseado, Neal estará en la cárcel y Henry esta en perfecto estado así que deja de derramar esas preciosas lágrimas que sólo deben ser derramas por felicidad._**

 _Sabes, Emma Swan sabes exactamente lo que decir para llevar a la cama a una mujer._ Dice Regina sonriendo y quitándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

 _ **Creó que esta no es la cama en la que me gustaría tenerte, pero por ahora me conformaré.**_ Dijo Emma tirando un poco de la mano de Regina para unir sus labios en ese ansiado beso que tanto necesitaba. Sus labios bailaban a un ritmo demasiado frenético lo produjo un fuerte dolor en el abdomen de Emma. **_Regina creó que deberíamos esperar un poco, hasta que esto deje de dolerme._** Dijo señalando su cicatriz y sonriendo pícaramente.

 _¿Nunca dejas de bromear, verdad?_ Preguntó Regina acercándose a ella dándole un leve beso en los labios.

 _ **Mientras tú estés a mi lado, nunca.**_ Dijo Emma acariciando levente la mano de la morena. **_Por cierto, quiero ver al doctor._**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¡Emma, hablame!_ Habló Regina muy preocupada y algo alterada.

 _ **Claro que no. Sólo quiero irme a casa, creó que estos...**_ Se quedó en blanco, no sabía el tiempo que había estado en el hospital.

 _Cuatro días, Emma. Has estado cuatro largos días aquí._ Respondió Regina sonriendo aunque sus ojos seguían mostrando algo de dolor.

 _ **¿Cuatro días? Eso es demasiado tiempo. Quiero irme a casa, llama al médico, por favor. Además tienes unas ojeras horribles no puedo permitir que mi hermosa novia pase más noches en ese horrible sofá.**_ Emma parecía algo agitada en ese momento, realmente se agobiaba ante la idea de pasar más tiempo encerrada en ese sitio.

 _Emma Swan, o descansas o descansas, no es negociable. El médico vendrá ahora a revisarte. Ademas yo estoy perfectamente y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para dormir cuando salgamos de aquí._ Dijo Regina poniéndose muy seria. _Por cierto, ¿Qué te dijo Henry para que despertaras?_

 ** _Me pone mucho cuando me dices así._** Dijo la rubia provocando que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco y no pudiera evitar sonreír ante su sentido del humor. **Eso _sólo queda entre el niño y yo, es un secreto. Lo siento, Mills se quedará con la curiosidad._** Continuó Emma ente la falta de respuesta de la morena y haciendo que esta golpeara suavemente su hombro para justo después fundirse en un apasionado beso.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo algo más largo de lo habitual, espero que os guste y el último capítulo estará publicado antes de que acabe la semana. Agradeceros los comentarios y espero que no os decepcione. Disfrutad!

* * *

Tras tres días más en el hospital Emma estaba insoportable y los médicos cada día estaban más frustrados con ella.

 _Emma Swan, eres una paciente horrible y tienes a todos los médicos cabreados. Puedes relajarte y para de quejarte porque vas a conseguir que me vaya_. Dijo Regina sin poder evitar un gran enfado.

 _ **Quiero irme de aquí, no soporto estar metida aquí me agobio. Quiero ir a casa, por favor.**_

 _Emma, tienes que recuperarte. Tus heridas son demasiado recientes, y tienes que estar bajo supervisión._ Dijo Regina intentando convencer a Emma.

Justo cuando Emma esta a punto de rechistar aparecieron Killian y Graham acompañados por Ruby y Bella. Los cuatro entraron sonrientes a la habitación interrumpiendo la discusión entre la pareja, en los ojos de Regina se veía alivio mientras que en los de Emma fastidio. Pasaron más de dos horas charlando y poniéndose al día, fue Killian quién puso al día a Emma con respecto a Neal.

 _Emma, no te preocupes yo me he encargado de todo y he contratado a los mejores abogados aunque realmente no hacía falta ya que no pisara la calle._

 _ **Esta bien, muchas gracias. La verdad es que no quiero saber nada más de este tema, a partir de ahora eso es el pasado.**_ Dijo Emma en voz baja para no interrumpir la conversación que tenían los otros tres.

Tras la marcha de sus amigos Emma y Regina volvieron a quedar solas, pero fue por poco tiempo ya que Cora se volvió a acercar a ver como estaba su hija y de paso llevar a Henry a ver a su madre.

 _Hola mama, Emma..._ Dijo Henry enérgicamente, mientras besaba a su madre y chocaba los cinco con su mano.

 _Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estas?_

 _Muy bien, la abuela me ha comprado un helado antes de venir._

 _Buenas tarde, ¿Cómo se encuentras hoy señorita Swan?_ Dijo Cora saludando a su hija con un beso y mirando a Emma algo seria.

 _ **Mucho mejor, Señora Mills. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Usted?**_ Contestó Emma muy seriamente intentando demostrar seriedad.

 _Muy bien. Regina puedes llevar a Henry a la cafetería, aun no ha merendado._ Dijo Cora intentando tranquilizar a Regina con la mirada.

 _Si he comido abuela, un helado._ Dijo Henry inocentemente.

 _Venga Henry, ahora volvemos. Necesito tomar un café._ Contestó Regina mirando, a modo de disculpa, a Emma mientras esta asentía con la cabeza.

Emma se incorporó un poco para poder mirar a Cora a los ojos mientras que esta se acercaba un poc más a la cama de esta.

 _ **Supongo que quiere hablar sobre Regina. Siéntese, por favor.**_ Dijo Emma tranquilamente.

 _No se equivoca, señorita Swan. Me preocupa mucho vuestra situación. No quiero que Regina sufra._ Dijo Cora directamente y sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

 _ **Me gusta que sea tan directa pero puede llamarme Emma. Señora Mills, no sabe lo que amo a su hija, entiendo que esto sea difícil y que le cueste aceptarlo a mi me costó muchísimo admitir este sentimiento, pero ahora se muy bien quien soy y lo que quiero y me gustaría que usted fuese parte de su felicidad, de nuestra felicidad. Esto puede sonar anticuado o una locura pero me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hija, quiero que nos casemos y quiero hacerla feliz.**_ Dijo Emma con total sinceridad y sin retirar su mirada de los ojos de Cora.

 _Veo Emma, que tiene las cosas muy claras y eso me gusta pero como le hagas daño a Regina te la veras conmigo y no soy una buena enemiga._ Dijo Cora sinceramente pero tendiéndole la mano a Emma.

 _ **No se preocupe, su felicidad y la de Henry será mi prioridad.**_

Justo cuando estaban terminando la conversación entró Regina acompañada por Henry y el doctor que había estado tratado a Emma estos días. Regina vio como Cora retiraba su mano de la de Emma pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Emma le guiñaba un ojo. El doctor le dio el alta a Emma que parecía feliz por poder marcharse de ese hospital. Regina marchó a casa para recoger algo de ropa para Emma mientras esta estaba acompañada por Cora y Henry, los cinco salieron del hospital sonriendo.

* * *

Unos días después Emma pasaba la noche, como estaba siendo muy habitual en la casa de la morena.

 _¡Emma Swan! Eres la persona más frustrante y cabezota de este planeta y me has tocado a mi._ Dijo Regina seriamente mientras se colocaba en su lado de la cama y se tapaba con las sábanas.

 _ **Venga Regina, no sera para tanto. Sólo quiero volver a trabajar y tener la mente ocupada un poco.**_ Respondió la rubia acercándose por detrás a la morena y dándole un suave beso en el cuello.

 _Si es para tanto, no haces caso de nada. No comes sano, te tomas la medicación cuando quieres, no haces reposo. Por favor Emma, Henry es más obediente que tu._ Afirmó seriamente intentando no caer bajo los encantos de la rubia.

 ** _Henry es un niño muy bien educado, yo no tuve esa suerte._** Dijo con cierto dolor en la voz. _**Pero no quita que me tienes aquí secuestrada y no me dejas hacer nada. Eso me hace sentirme muy inútil.**_

 _Lo único que tienes que hacer es recuperarte. Recuerda que el médico dijo que te tenías que cuidar mucho._ Regina seguía dándole la espalda ya que sabía que si se giraba acabaría cediendo antes sus ojos.

 _ **Prometo intentar portarme mejor, pero...**_ dijo alargando la palabra y haciendo que la morena apoyase su espalda en la cama. **_merezco una recompensa ante tan gran esfuerzo._**

 _Emma, estate quieta por favor. Sabes que no podemos que estas herida y que pueden abrirse los puntos. De verdad pareces una adolescente con las hormonas locas._ Dijo Regina intentando soltarse del agarre de Emma pero sin conseguirlo. Claro que le apetecía hacer el amor con ella, pero no podían aunque la rubia llevase días intentándolo.

 ** _Si soy una adolescente es por tu culpa, y encima no me ayudas nada poniéndote esos camisones tan sexys._** Respondió dando un largo y apasionado beso a la morena que no pudo sino corresponderle.

 _¿Van a tener razón todas esas revistas?_ Dijo Regina provocando una mirada de enfado en Emma. Ella sabía que le molestaba todo lo que decían de ella en las revistas y parecía un buen modo para que se alejase durante otra noche más.

 ** _No soporto que digas eso. Ya has conseguido lo que querías. Buenas noches._** Emma se giro en la cama y apago su lampara.

 _Eso es porque no has leído el último ejemplar. Sino te encantaría lo que pone._ Dijo intentando arreglar lo que había dicho antes aunque le alegraba picar un poco a la rubia y que no fuera siempre al revés. _Venga, Emma. ¿No me vas a hablar más?_

 ** _No. No quiero hablarte más._**

 _Es bueno saberlo, ya que los periodistas me abordaron esta tarde en el bufette. Pensaba que tú sabrías algo. O al menos que te interesaria saber lo que pondran en la portada._ Regina rió sinceramente al ver como Emma se giraba rápidamente en la cama y la miraba a los ojos.

 ** _¿Qué dijiste? Regina Mills, no me hagas enfadar._**

 _Solo les confirme las noticias. Que eres mía y que ninguna otra mujer tendrá nada que hacer contigo._

Ante esas palabras Emma sonrió y salto sobre Regina besándola apasionadamente y sin dejar que esta vez hablase. Rápidamente se quitó su camiseta y dejó a Regina sorprendida al ver que su cicatriz que había sobre su cuerpo. Emma durante unos segundos tuvo miedo de que Regina se echase atrás por haber visto esas pequeñas marcar sobre su piel. La incertidumbre duró poco pues la morena giró sobre sí misma y beso suavemente la herida que ya había cicatrizado, ya que la otra seguía tapada con una gran venda blanca. Pasaron el resto de la noche haciendo el amor, con todo el cuidado que su pasión las dejaba.

* * *

Tres semanas después de que Emma saliese del hospital se reincorporo al trabajo, y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, la relación entras las dos iba mejor que nunca y se sentían inmensamente feliz, Emma cada vez pasaba más tiempo en casa de la morena por lo que había decidió pedirle que se casase con ella, ya todo el mundo conocía su relación todas las revista se hacían eco de la noticia. Ambas estaba felices y Henry cada día que pasaba veía a Emma como una más de su pequeña y particular familia.

Emma invitó a Regina a pasar un fin de semana en su casa de campo, la había mandado reconstruir tras la muerte de sus padres, aprovechando que Henry se marcharía ese fin de semana a un campamento con sus amigos.

Regina acepto encantada, estaba volviéndose adicta a pasar el tiempo con Emma, ella era toda vitalidad, toda pasión, se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y no era para nada predecible lo que al principio provocó cierto recelo pero ahora le encantaba, la enamoraba cada vez más con sus sorpresas, sus besos sin previo aviso. Emma conseguía que se sintiese la mujer más hermosa del mundo y en sus brazos había olvidado todo el dolor. Se sentía completa a su lado, había conseguido meterse en su vida y convertirse en una persona imprescindible como tan solo lo era Henry o su madre.

Emma abrió la puerta a Regina que llegó justo después de dejar a Henry en el autobús, la rubia colocó una rosa roja en sus labios hecho que provoco una gran sonrisa en la morena, Regina no pudo evitar desnudarla con la mirada, esa mujer le despertaba los instinto más primarios como ninguna otra. Regina llevaba unos pantalones negros ceñidos a su cuerpo y una preciosa blusa turquesa con unos tacones del mismo color, Emma por su parte había decidido ponerse unos de sus espectaculares trajes de chaqueta con una camisa blanca. Ambas había elegido sus atuendos pensando en deslumbrar a la otra y parecía que había conseguido su objetivo. Pasaron un par de minutos simplemente observándose cuando la morena soltó una carcajada al ver como Emma pedía que cogiese la rosa de sus labios. Fue a cogerla con la mano pero Emma reculó pidiéndole con los ojos que lo hiciese con su boca, no se hizo de rogar y la agarro quitandosela rápidamente de los labios para poder acercarlos a los de la rubia. Fue un beso tranquilo, un simple saludo ya que sabía que la noche iba a ser muy larga y tendrían tiempo para todo.

 _¡Estas loca! Emma Swan._

 _ **Pero por tí, Regina Mills.**_

 _Eres muy cursi, ¿Lo sabías?_ Dijo Regina riendo sabiendo como molestaba eso a la rubia.

 _ **Es todo por tu culpa, yo antes era una tía dura. Pero mira lo que has echo de mi.**_ Dijo riendo y abriendo los brazos en señal de rendición.

 _A mi me encantas así, miss Swan._

 _ **Siempre sabes lo que decir para ganarme.**_ Dijo Emma dejando un casto beso es sus labios.

La invitó a entrar y ambas se fueron a la cocina donde Emma había preparado una estupenda cena con una espectacular botella de vino. Tras servirse una copa de vino se fueron al comedor donde la rubia tenía servida una espectacular cena con sus velas al centro y unas flores.

 _Miss Swan, si no supiera que no es posible pensaría que quiere conquistarme y llevarme a la cama._ Dijo REgina sonriendo mientras que Emma apartaba la silla para que ella se sentase.

 _ **Claro que no es mi intención, yo sólo quería hablar de negocios**._ Dijo Emma siguiendo el juego a la rubia que parecía disfrutar provocandola.

Empezaron a cenar entre risas y conversaciones sin importancia, la rubia se había interesado por Henry al que echaba de menos cuando no estaba y había propuesto hacer una escapada para llevarlos a ver el acuario. Regina se sentía plena sabiendo que Emma incluía a su hijo en todos sus planes y que realmente lo quería. Tras terminar de cenar la rubia se levantó para ir a por el postre.

 _ **¿Qué te parece si dejamos el postre para más tarde?**_ Dijo Emma antes de salir del comedor.

 _¿Qué propone, miss Swan?_

 _ **Que subamos a mi habitación, y hagamos el amor hasta que no nos queden fuerzas.**_ Dijo Emma provocando que la morena se sonrojara ligeramente.

La morena no se hizo de rogar y cogió a Emma de la mano y subieron al dormitorio, al llegar Emma comenzó a besar el cuello de la abogada. Fue esta la que tomo la iniciativa y en un rápido movimiento quitó la blusa de Regina dejándola caer al fondo de la habitación, paso sus manos por la espalda desnuda de la morena antes de bajarlas al botón del pantalón que también desapareció al instante. Regina quedó tan sólo en ropa interior, esa que había elegido especialmente para esa noche porque sabía que volvería loca a Emma y así lo estaba haciendo, esta la empujo suavemente sobre lo cama y cayó encima. Comenzó a besar sus labios lentamente para luego acelerar el ritmo y haciendo el beso mucho más intenso donde sus lenguas se entrelazaban y parecían no saciarse nunca, paró ese beso repentinamente dejando con ganas de más a la morena pero comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos masajeaban los pechos aún cubiertos de la abogada. Empezó a bajar los besos hasta llegar a su clavícula y provocó que el bello de la morena se erizara, siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos que con un ligero movimiento quedaron descubiertos, la morena se sorprendió por la manera tan sencilla con la que la rubia se había desecho de su sujetador. Inicio un baile sobre los pechos de Regina, que se endurecían cada vez más bajo los labios de la rubia, paró sus movimientos y se levantó de la cama dejando a la morena con ganas de más, sus miradas se entrecurazon y en ellas se veía la excitación y la pasión que había en esa habitación. Emma se terminó de poner en pie cuando comenzó a desabrochar lentamente su camisa bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que se había alzado y se apoyaba sobre el cabecero de la cama para observar el espectáculo que la rubia le estaba ofreciendo. En poco minutos se encontraba desnuda bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que parecía cada vez más excitada. Se volvió a tumbar sobre ella y colocó sus labios sobre los de la morena para besarlos provocando un gemido de placer por parte de la morena, fue un beso sumamente intenso. Regina entrelazo sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia para acercarla aún más y que sus labios no se separaran. Emma bajo su mano lentamente por las caderas de la abogada hasta llegar a sus muslos, los apretó bajo su mano provocando un leve gemido en la morena y tras hacerse un poco de rogar comenzó a masajear su clítoris lentamente causando que Regina encorvase su espalda y comenzara a acompañar a la rubia en su masaje. Emma decidió no hacerla sufrir e introdujo dos dedos en su interior movimiendolos rápidamente provocando que la morena gimiera y se removiera aún más en la cama, a los pocos segundos llego a un orgasmo increíble como todos los que había tenido con ella, Emma sacó lentamente los dedos de su interior y se marcho de la habitación rápidamente dejando a Regina recuperando la respiración y un tanto conmocionada por la actitud de la rubia.

A los poco minutos Emma apareció con una bandeja, la apoyo sobre la cama y en ella se encontraba una taza con chocolate, un bote de nata y un bol con fresas, Regina sonrió ante la idea de la rubia.

 _¿Este era el postre del que hablabas? _ Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa en su cara.

 _ **No del todo. Este es sólo el principio.**_

Emma apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de la morena y la invitó a tumbarse boca arriba y así lo hizo. La rubia cogió una cuchara y echó un poco de chocolate sobre el estomago de la morena, para después hacer lo mismo con la nata pero esta vez en sus pechos, tras hacer esto cogió una pequeña fresa con sus labios y la paso por ambos condimentos para más tarde llevarla a la boca de Regina y que esta se la comiera, repitió esos movimientos un par de veces más hasta que no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a lamer el chocolate que quedaba sobre su estomago y la nata de sus pechos provocando varios gemidos muy excitantes de la morena.

Regina decidió que ya había cedido demasiado tiempo el control a la rubia y en un ágil movimiento la colocó bajo su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla y acariciarla mientras Emma aún estaba sorprendida de como Regina la había hecho girar sobre sí misma.

 _Ahora me toca a mi, Swan. Creo que tú ya te has divertido bastante._

Tras esas palabras la morena volcó todo el tazón de chocolate sobre la rubia y apartó la bandeja para darle más espacio, comenzó a lamer lentamente todo el cuerpo de Emma, limpiando el chocolate que ella misma había derramado poco antes, después pasó su mano sobre esté y lo acerco a los labios de la rubia para que lo lamiera y así lo hizo quedando restos de chocolate sobre los labios de Emma que fueron limpiados segundos después por la morena. Tras unos largos minutos donde se pasó limpiando todos los restos de chocolate se acercó a sus labios y los beso apasionadamente mordiendo el labio inferior y provocando una pequeña marca en el mismo. Regina bajo rápidamente y empezó a lamer lentamente el clítoris de la rubia que gemía sonoramente por los movimientos que la lengua de la morena que la estaba volviendo loca. Introdujo sus dedos en el interior de la rubia y tras varios minutos de movimientos incesantes Emma se arqueo y soltó un fuerte gemido que fue una música celestial para los oídos de la morena. Pasaron varias horas devorándose en esa cama para caer exhaustas.

A la mañana siguiente fue Emma la que despertó primero saliendo de la habitación para ducharse en el otro baño y no despertarla, tras ducharse, eliminando los restos de la fantástica noche que había pasado, bajo y preparó un suculento almuerzo ya que había dormido hasta muy tarde, volvió a subir a la habitación dejando un precioso vestido blanco sobre una de las sillas junto a una nota, tras eso se vistió con un traje completamente blanco al igual que el vestido de la morena y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un dulce beso a la abogada provocando que esta despertase.


	25. Chapter 25 Final

Bueno gente, llegamos al final. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. Y gracias por seguir esta historia.

* * *

Regina despertó sola en la habitación, pero sabía que Emma había estado allí o al menos eso creía no sabia si ese beso era parte de su hermoso sueño. Se levantó perezosamente y tras ver la hora que era saltó de la cama dejando caer las sabanas llenas de chocolate al suelo. Miró a su alrededor para ver un hermoso vestido y una nota:

 _Ponte este vestido, te espero en el jardín._

Era una nota muy breve pero muy directa, tras darse una ducha rápida y peinarse se puso el hermoso vestido y sus tacones y bajo, pensando que tal vez le resultaría sumamente dificil encontrar la puerta el jardín en una casa tan grande, pero todo se facilitó cuando encontró un rastro de pétalos de rosas y globos que siguió, al llegar a la puerta de cristal pudo ver a Emma contemplando el hermoso paisaje perdida completamente en sus pensamientos, pasó un par de minutos hasta que Emma se giró y la vio.

 _ **Preciosa, ¿Qué haces ahí parada?**_ Dijo Emma tendiéndole la mano para que llegase a su altura.

 _Estaba cotemplandote, te ves hermosa._ Contestó Regina besando suavemente los labios de Emma.

 _ **Ven, siéntate. Le ofreció una silla. Espera un segundo, voy a por la comida.**_ Emma desapareció durante unos minutos para aparecer con una gran bandeja en sus manos.

 _¿Qué significa esto, Emma?_ Preguntó Regina totalmente desconcertada por la actitud de la rubia.

 _ **Sólo quiero consentirte un poco. Te lo mereces.**_

 _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida desde que tengo a Henry._ Dijo Regina mirando enamorada a la rubia.

 ** _En eso te equivocas totalmente, tú si que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Sin ti nunca sería la mujer que soy hoy._** Emma dejó un tierno beso en los labios y sirvió un suculento almuerzo.

Tras comer y dar un largo paso por los hermosos jardines de la casa, Emma llevó a Regina a un pequeño espacio con una fuente y un banco de mármol blanco, era un lugar que emanaba paz y tranquilidad.

 _Este sitio es precioso,Emma._

 _ **Fue lo único que sobrevivió de la casa de mis padres tras el incendio**_. Dijo con un gran dolor pero intentando no demostrarlo ese día debía de ser feliz para ambas.

 _Debió ser muy doloroso, pero sabes que ellos estarán muy felices de verte ahora._ Respondió Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma.

 _ **Si lo se, por eso te he traído aquí. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y ellos lo saben.**_ Empezó a decir Emma mientras guiaba a la morena hacía el banco. _**Regina, te quiero, se que no lo digo muy a menudo pero lo siento, mi corazón aprendió hace mucho tiempo que sentir lo hacía sufrir por eso colocó una coraza a su alrededor al igual que te pasó a ti.**_

 _Emma..._

 _ **No, dejame continuar. Pero hemos aprendido a destruir ese corzada poco a poco, no ha sido un camino fácil y probablemente lo que nos espere tampoco lo sea, pero me consolara que en los momentos difíciles gire mi cabeza y te vea caminando a mi lado. Porque yo no quiero hacer promesas vacías que queden en el olvido, yo quiero caminar a tu lado, ayudarte a levantarte cuando caigas o simplemente tumbarme a tu lado y mirar las nubes pasar, porque eso haces tú conmigo día a día. Hoy te he traído a aquí porque hoy se que estoy realmente preparada para hacerte feliz, para formar esa familia que tanto deseamos, en la que tú y Henry seréis lo más importante para mi. Aquí mi madre me dio una segunda oportunidad, después de cometer una de las mayores locuras de mi vida y hoy aquí quiero empezar una vida contigo. Regina Mills, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**_ Dijo Emma arrodillándose frente a la morena que no podía evitar las lagrimas. Emma sacó un hermoso anillo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a la abogada que parecía no poder decir palabra.

 _Emma Swan, consigues dejarme sin palabras._ Dijo Regina mientras cogía una de las manos de Emma la llevaba a su pecho. _No existen palabras que puedan confesarte lo que siento, pero tal vez si sientes mi corazón te puedas hacer una idea, porque él sólo late por ti y por Henry. Sería inmensamente feliz siendo tu esposa._

Emma colocó el anillo en su dedo y se levantó para besar apasionadamente a la que ahora era su prometida aunque por poco tiempo. Mientras que la morena parloteaba animadamente Emma cogió su teléfono dando luz verde a la operación Cisne.

 ** _¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese nuestra boda?_** Preguntó la rubia mientras que seguía con el paseo y así daba tiempo a todo lo demás.

 _No lo había pensado. Pero supongo que algo íntimo, con nuestra familia y algunos amigos, sin prensa, por favor._ Dijo provocando una gran carcajada en la rubia que no pudo evitar darse cuenta que a Regina le molestaba bastante que su vida se airease en las revistas.

 ** _Pero eso es inevitable, recuerda que te casas con la soltera más deseada del país._** Respondió esta causando que la abogada fingiese ponerse sería y le diera un manotado en el trasero.

 _Que sepas que no voy a permitir que mires a ninguna otra así que imagínate cualquier otra cosa._ Afirmó seriamente.

 _ **¿Para que mirar a otra si tengo a la mujer más bella entre mis brazos?.**_ Regina no pudo evitar derretirse ante esas palabras y le dio un apasionado beso que las dejo a ambas sin aliento.

Emma y Regina siguieron paseando por más de dos horas, donde las caricias y los beso parecían ser la mejor excusa para olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, en un momento el móvil de Emma vibro y sin darle importancia continuaron su paseo.

A eso de las 8 de la noche empezó a oscurecer y a hacer frío por lo que Emma se llevó a Regina a la casa y tras darse una ducha juntas y todo lo que eso conllevaba ya que no podían resistirse la una a la otra salieron al dormitorio donde Regina se encontró con otro hermoso vestido esta vez beis y algo más corto y sin mangas, parecía mucho más elegante y espectacular. Por su parte Emma cogió un esmoquin blanco también pero con los adornos en marrón.

 _Emma, ¿Qué significa esto?_

 _ **Vístete que vamos a salir a cenar.**_

 _Venga, Emma. Yo no quiero salir a ningún sitió quiero que nos quedemos a aquí y disfrutemos de la tranquilidad y que celebremos nuestro compromiso._ Dijo señalando el anillo de su dedo. Mientras contorneaba su precioso cuerpo con tan sólo la ropa interior puesta.

 _ **Eso vamos a hacer, preciosa. Pero quiero que lo hagamos por todo lo alto. Y por favor para de hacer eso porque no me estas ayudando nada.**_

 _¿Estas segura que no quieres quedarte?_ Dijo siguiendo con el movimiento pero viendo como Emma estaba decidida a salir paró y comenzó a vestirse. _¿Tiene que ser todo tan blanco? Es decir, sabes que a mi me favorece más el negro_. Afirmó mirándose al espejo.

 _ **Regina, no seas quisquillosa y termina de ponerte el vestido que vamos a llegar tarde, ya me has retrasado demasiado en la ducha.**_ Dijo Emma terminando de ponerse la chaqueta.

 _Hace uno minutos eso no te molestaba. _ Decía Regina acercándose a Emma desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa. _Vamos a seguir por donde lo hemos dejado y luego salimos._ Dijo intentando seguir con la provocación

 _ **Te espero abajo, no tarde.**_ Emma se alejó y dejó a Regina con las ganas.

Emma tuvo que esperar más de media hora hasta que vio a la morena bajar las escaleras. Estaba hermosa y sus ojos no podía despegarse de ella. Entrelazaron sus manos y contra los pensamientos de Regina, Emma la guió hacia el jardín en el que habían estado un par de horas antes, al salir se lo encontró muy diferente, había un alfombre blanca custodiada por unos grandes jarrones con flores rojas y blancas y en el fondo un pequeño altar blanco flanqueado con por dos grandes antorchas que iluminaban todo el espacio, al fondo pudo ver a un hombre trajeado y alrededor vio a su madre, a Henry, Killian, Graham, Bella, incluso Ruby estaba allí.

 _¿Qué significa esto, Emma?_ Dijo sumamente sorprendida.

 _ **Vas a ser mi esposa, Regina Mills. No puedo esperar un día más, así que ante ti tienes la operación Cisne.**_

Emma se alejó de ella y entrelazo su brazo a Graham que sería quien lo acompañaría al altar mientras que Henry corría hacia Regina cogiendo su mano. Comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía que provenía de un coro situado en uno de los laterales mientras que Emma caminaba hacia el altar, pero Regina permanecía quieta.

 _Mama, si no andas creó que Emma entrara en pánico pensando que no te quieres casar._ Dijo Henry tirando un poco de la mano de su madre.

 _¿Tu no deberías estar en tu campamento?_ Dijo Regina volviendo a la realidad.

 _Eso era una tapadera para poder llevar a cabo la operación Cisne, pero si no caminas creó que no funcionara._ Dijo Henry sumamente feliz.

 _Así que una tapadera. Menudo par de diablillos se han juntado._ Dijo Regina riendo sonoramente.

Emma ya la esperaba a los píes del altar cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y Regina comenzó a caminar con su hijo de la mano. Al llegar a la altura de Emma, Henry cogio la mano de la rubia y la unió a la de su madre, como Cora le había indicado.

 _Emma, tienes que hacer muy feliz a mama._ Dijo el niño sonriendo.

 ** _Te lo prometo._**

Tras esto el juez comenzó con la celebración mientras Emma y Regina no podía para de sonreír y no se soltaban las manos. El juez anunció que era la hora de intercambiar los anillos.

 _Yo, Regina Mills, te tomo a ti, Emma Swan, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

 _ **Yo, Emma Swan, te tomo a ti, Regina Mills, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.**_

El juez dio el visto bueno al enlace y ambas se besaron mientras que todos los presentes aplaudían y gritaban de felicidad. Fue Henry el primero que se abalanzó sobre ellas para felicitarlas y después lo hicieron los demás.

\- _¿Para cuando un hermanito?_ Soltó Henry dejando a ambas mujeres con la boca abierta y sin poder contestar.

Todos comenzaron a comer y a beber para celebrar el enlace, las risas y la alegría se veía en todos, Emma observó la imagen y vio su final feliz cumplido pasaría el resto de su vida con la familia que tanto había deseado. Regina se acercó a ella y le pidió que bailasen, los músicos comenzaron a tocas y ellas se deslizaban por por los jardines.

 _Emma Swan, te quiero._

 _Preciosa, yo también te quiero._

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
